Drawing Down the Moon
by Lady Yami Bakura
Summary: Left alone for Yule, A sick and depresses Ryou goes up to the Kaiba lodge for the Christmas season with the rest of the gang - but he when he gets there he finds he wasn't counting on one thing: Malik Ishtar... yaoi, slight angst, wiccanism Ch 12
1. Child of Nature

Okay, this has been kicking around in my head now for awhile, and since I'm *still* waiting for Jay to type the next chapter of Gutterflower for me, I thought I'd start this. It's a love story, so THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE YAOI STOP READING HERE!!! It's Ryou x Malik for everyone who loves them as much as I do! Oh and anyone who is squeamish on witches, Wicca, magick (wiccians spell it like that apparently) and modern day witchcraft 1. Witches aren't bad people and they don't even believe the devil exists so no, they don't worship satan 2. They love the earth and all things on it. I know many personally and I'm writing a research project on the faith at the moment 3. I use it in this story so if you don't like it, don't read it. Oh yeah and I'm calling Tristan, Honda and Duke, Otogi because their names are so much better in Japan.  
  
YamiB: Oooo… magic!! I can use this to take over the world.  
LYB: *smacks him with a huge mallet* You moron!!! Magic*k* can only be used for good!!  
YamiB: @_@ oooowww…………  
LYB: Now that THAT has been settled we can . . . Hey where's Malik?  
*Malik runs in, face flushed and clapses on the floor panting*  
Malik: … present…  
Everyone: O_o U ;;;   
LYB: Okay on with the story *hugglez Ryou* Hikari… like you read the disclaimers  
Ryou: ^_^ sure! Lady Yami doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, Duel Monsters or Dungeon Dice Monsters.   
Cyris: Though she wishes she did. . .   
  
***************************************************************  
Drawing Down the Moon  
***************************************************************  
chapter 1: Child of nature  
***************************************************************  
  
I rolled over and let out a string of raspy coughs then felt a flush creep up my back into my face, I cursed silently that knowing full well my fever was coming back. I pushed my long white hair back from my eyes but it was pretty much plastered to my forehead. I wasn't much for hating anything but I was really starting to hate being sick. I had been fighting the sniffles for 3 weeks now but this was the first day of Christmas break and I found myself hiding in bed. It wasn't that I was deathly ill, it was just I didn't feel like getting up. I felt miserable. I buried my face in my pillow and sighed, my yami said I was being foolish, that I only thought I was sick because I was depressed. Maybe my yami was right, maybe it was all in my head after all I started to get sick after I found out my father wouldn't be home for Yule or Christmas.   
  
I gave a low groan in my throat, my yami had decided to tag along with Isis on a trip back to Egypt to see if he could uncover anything about his past, the whole gang had taken bets on which one of the travels would die first, Yami Bakura or Isis. I had money on Isis, while Malik had laughed and said that I apparently didn't know his sister very well. I scowled slightly *Of course Malik would have to say something smart, he can't let anything be. He's arrogant… and… and… cocky… active, intelligent… creative, elegant… handsome… Ahh! What are you thinking!?!* I sat up and shook my head. *You can't like Malik, stopping thinking about the self-centred egotist! A self-centred egotist with amazing eyes and a caring heart.* I slouched over, grumbling as I argued with myself, "So what if he held me up when I was hurt, and bargained his soul for both our bodies… why am I even trying to convince myself he's a bad person?" I pushed myself out of bed and sulked my way to the bathroom to run a bath, it may make my cold feel better. "It's not like Malik is all that bad, he has a bit of a wild streak but he's still devoted to his sister and with no reason to hate Yami Yugi anymore and without his yami, he's become part of the group."   
  
I sighed as I lowered myself down into the warm water. "And now your talking to yourself, Ryou. That's great, just great. The first step towards insanity… this coming from someone possessed by a tomb robber… good lord." I lay my head back on the edge of the tub and slowly and methodically started to wash my arms, letting my mind blank out and body relax. There was a sharp ring and My's eyes flashed open as I abruptly sat straight up, the sound totally catching me off guard. I scrambled from the tub and ran for the portable phone grabbing it just before the answering machine cut in.  
  
"Hello?" I sputtered.  
  
"I was about to hang up." Said an annoyed, impatient voice on the other line.  
  
"Oh hi Seto-chan." I said, making my way back to the bathroom and wrapping a towel around my waist. "You sound sort of distorted, where are you?"  
  
"That's what I called about. I'm up in my ski lodge at the moment with…" there was a series of choice words and what sounded like a struggle before a cheerful voice came on the phone.  
  
"Hey Ryou!"   
  
I laughed. "Hey Yugi. You and your Yami are staying with Kaiba for Christmas I take it."  
  
"Uh huh. We're up in the mountains!" I could hear the wide smile in Yugi's voice. It had been a surprise when Yugi and Seto came forward with their relationship, and for Me a little depressing. I swallowed a depressed sigh, Yugi's statement only noting once more I would be alone for this supposedly happy time of year.   
  
"Sounds like fun." I said idly, trying to sound more enthusiastic then I felt.  
  
"It is." Yugi replied, suddenly I could hear a crash on the other end of the line and Kaiba laughing, of all things. "umm… sorry that was my Yami."  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
Yugi laughed "He tackled Seto to the… ummm… never mind. We called to see what your plans from Christmas were with your Yami gone till January."  
  
I gave the typical answer, "Nothing much," though in my heart I felt it was distinctly true.  
  
"Why don't you come up to the lodge?" Yugi offered. "There's going to be a few people here."  
  
"Oh?" I replied. "But you and Seto…"  
  
"It's okay Ryou." Yugi assured me. "We're staying in the main lodge, there are mini cabins near by for everyone else, so everyone gets their own little home. Though you may have to share with someone depending on how many people show up."   
  
I looked around the empty room, anything was better then staying alone. "Okay Yug… just tell me how to get there." I scribbled down the directions on a scrap of paper before saying my good-byes and hanging up. Making a quick stop in the kitchen, I grabbed some orange juice and a piece of toast before going back to my room. I pulled on my long white robe I usually put aside for special occasions and opened my closet door. There hasn't been clothes it there for almost 3 years, in it's place sat my own personal alter. I knelt down and lit an insent, saying my little prayer to my goddess and her consort my god. The statues I had to represent them blinked at me in the candle light and I felt peaceful for the first time in awhile. I broke off a piece of my toast and put it in the small libation bowl and add some of the orange juice as my daily offering. "Cheers" I said with a smile as I sat down in front of the alter and ate thoughtfully.  
  
This was my morning habit. No one knew about my little rituals or my exploits into magick. I had been a faith practicer since I was 12, I built this alter in secret when I was 13. In all honesty, I didn't celebrate Christmas, I celebrated Yule, which is basically the same only on the 21 instead. But I still celebrated Christmas along side it to humour my father and my friends. It was the 19 now, I would have to celebrate Yule at the lodge, not a problem I was used to doing magic in secret. Once more I felt distinctly alone in my ways, I didn't know another soul who worshipped the earth like I did. In this faith, the earth itself is honoured and protected as well as all it's creatures, all things have a balance of spirit within them: the Lord and the Lady. The Lord and The Lady have been given many names, most of which I've used at one point or another. The Lady could be Athena, Astarte, Aradia, Lilith, Morrigan, Isis… The Lord could be Zeus, Apollo, Shiva, Mithra, Cernunnos, Malik. I paused in thought, yes I kid you not, there is a god named Malik. He is Babylonian I believe, not a very popular god in his time but he was the radiant and tanned god of the sun; basically a Mesopotamian version of Egypt's Ra. There's another god from the same area called Marik, who probably evolved from the original Malik myth, who was the golden god of war and though he has no real legends of his own, he appears in many others. He was brave and clever.[1] Both very much like the Malik I know: golden, radiant, proud… I shook my head and cursed myself silent that I thought to much about Malik. It was petty school girl-like crush and I silently hoped I would get over it and soon. The sad part was I didn't want to get over it, I liked my infatuation with the handsome Egyptian. It had been hanging above my head since Battle City, it was like a part of me now but there was two major draw back… first of all I was far to shy to even stand near him without feeling intimidated and second, Malik was just not right for me. For my yami maybe, but not me.   
  
@~8~ @~8~ @~8~  
  
I pulled the car up beside a mini van and Mercedes in front of the large rustic looking home. True to Yugi's word it was tucked away in the mountains but not far from a popular ski slope. I also noted that, just as Yugi said, off a bit from the main large house were three cabins which looked like mini versions of the larger. Glad my father had left me a vehicle to get around in, I stepped out of the car, my feet crunching on the thin layer of frosty ice. The place was frozen solid but there was no snow as of yet, though I recalled hearing a weather report while drive that predicted a huge snowfall for tomorrow night.   
  
Just as I opened the trunk of my car to grab my bag the front door of the main lodge came open and a bundled up Yugi came bounding over. "Hey Ryou! Glad you could make it!"  
  
"Thanks for having me." I returned with a smile and slung my bag on my back before turning to dig out the boxes of presents I brought.   
  
"Here let me help." Yugi offered and together we carried everything into the main lodge.   
  
"Wow!" I breathed, putting my stuff down. The lodge was seemed much bigger on the inside. The whole bottom floor was open and included a fully equipped (and well stocked) kitchen, a large sitting area with a fire place I figured he, Joey and Honda could stand in easily. The sitting area was filled with boxes and assorted wrapped parcels along with a tree that had not yet been set up. The last portion of the huge room was a large entertainment center, complete with a scaled down duelling area. A staircase was the only divider between the rec areas and the kitchen and descended from a platform which was the second story. Looking up I could see the platform hallway had three doors going off of it which I guessed would be two bedrooms and a bath. "Impressive…"   
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah, Seto knows how to build a home away from home. Come on, I'll bring you to where you'll be staying."  
  
"Oh sure." I nodded and shouldered my bag again.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Yugi said as we stepped outside again and he motioned to My's flimsy jacket. "Didn't you bring a winter coat?"  
  
"I did but it's in my bag." I said and snuffled a bit, feeling my noise start to run.  
  
"You'll catch a flu out in the cold like that." Yugi smiled as we started to walk toward the more seclude of the three other cabins.  
  
"I already have one." I smiled. Yugi laughed.  
  
The cabin itself was tucked away in the tree and had a little bit of lawn space to call it's own. Yugi pushed the door open and we were greeted be strings of curses and snickers. I smiled, looking at my friends gathered around in such a strange way.  
  
Tea, Mai, Otogi and Honda stood off to the side laughing while Joey and Kaiba were on their hands and knees, cursing at each other trying to fix a large TV. "You stupid mutt!" Kaiba swore, "I'll have to take this back to my tech center at my mansion to fix this!"  
  
"It's not my fault you selfish brat! It seemed like a good idea at the time!!"  
  
"Since when has playing catch with magnets around electronics been a good idea you inefitable jackass!"  
  
"Guy's I think we should get going and get all our stuff into our cabins." Mai said, "Before these two kill each other."  
  
"Come on Mai," Otogi grinned, flicking a lock of his black hair from his face "This is just getting good! I want to see what the puppy dawg has to say!"   
  
"Shut up dice-boy!" Joey snapped.  
  
"Come on guys," I smiled, putting down my bag, "It's Christmas. Let's try to get along."  
  
"Bakura is right." Yugi smiled, "Come on, let's all go to our cabins and get settled then met back at the main lodge."  
  
"Where are we all anyway?" Tea asked, "We just followed Joey here then Kaiba showed up…"  
  
"And the fun started." Otogi added rather untactfully with a smirk. Mai and Honda stifled a laugh and Tea flashed him a glare, but he ignored it.  
  
"Okay," Yugi gestured he was about to explain the arrangements. "Tea and Mai can stay in the first cabin, Joey, Honda and Otogi can have the second because it has two bedrooms instead on one."  
  
"I call my own room!" Otogi said quickly.   
  
"Hey! No fair!" Joey cried. Otogi held up his dice between his fingers, a thrilled look in his eyes.  
  
"Play you for it!"  
  
"No, no," Joey said backing away smiling nervously "Take it." Everyone laughed, though Otogi looked mildly disappointed.  
  
"Drat, I wanted to try out the field Kaiba had built into his duelling area in the lodge."  
  
"You and your dice monsters…" Tea sighed.  
  
"I'll play you later," I offered, "If you'll teach me how." Otogi nodded and offered his wide smile in acceptance of this challenge.   
  
"Love to. Never miss a chance to show off my game." He said smartly, but he meant it in a good natured way. I smiled too, getting out of the house had been a good idea. Being out with my friends was already starting to pick me up.   
  
Everyone started to filter out of the cabin. "I'm in this one, right Yugi?" I asked, just to be sure. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah with…" he was cut off by a bang as Kaiba kicked the TV in frustration.  
  
"Stupid Joey!" he cursed.   
  
"Kaiba," Yugi said cooingly, looking up at him with big doe eyes, "Please be nice to Joey, just for a little while? Please??" I laughed inside myself, feeling sorry for Kaiba, no one could resist those innocent eyes.  
  
Seto sighed "Oh fine." From just outside the door, I heard someone make a sound like a "whapissh!" and Otogi, Joey and Honda all go "Whipped!" Seto just glared at them as they laughed before putting an arm around the laughing Yugi and walking toward the door. "The things I do for you." He smiled slightly, and I can swear I saw Yugi flush slightly. Seto looked at me "There's another TV in the bedroom you can use, I think your roomy is up there now" he putting a mocking tone of the word roomy, I smiled and nodded then they left and I closed the door behind them.  
  
I wondered vaguely who I was sharing with as I walked up the stairs. The hall landing wasn't long and ended with a door, the only other door was at the top of the stairs, the first by the stairs was wide open and I could see it was a spacious bathroom. The next door I assumed to be the bedroom and it was partially closed.  
  
I pushed open the door and walked into the warm room, it was rustic like the rest of the house with the exception of the TV which was on. "Can I help you?" a smooth voice, tinged with sarcasm, said from off to the side, chills ran up my spine, I knew that voice. I turned quickly, and sure enough there he was lounging comfortably on the bed, looking at me coldly. Malik Ishtar…  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
[1] Yes! It's true! There are two gods named Malik and Marik!  
  
****************************  
  
Anyway... What does everyone think? Should I keep going R&R please! And all flames that are anti-witchcraft are going to hopefully be used to light a flame of religious understanding 


	2. Son of the Desert

Wow! More people liked this story then I thought! So here is another chapter from Malik's point of veiw and everyone who wonders what makes Malik tick can have a bit of an explaination... well, 'sept for the witch part.   
  
Malik: I can't believe I let her talk me into this... This is torture...   
LYB: Come on! It's not all that often you get a story told directly from your point of veiw in your voice!  
Malik: Point taken...  
  
  
This chapter is all in Malik's point of view  
  
********************************************************************************  
Son of the Desert  
********************************************************************************  
  
I lounged across the bed Yugi had directed me to earlier and listened to the voices downstairs, watching   
Beyblade. I was in particularly bad mood, even for me. But this Yule season was really getting to me, I don't think I ever felt more alone in my life even if I was here surrounded by the people who so readily forgave me and let me into their circle. I'm still leery about this, I really don't think I deserve their forgiveness. And even so with them, I never felt more alone. I mean, Yugi and Seto are so completely in love, (and it's rather nice of the Pharaoh to drop his hate for Kaiba for his hikari) Honda is getting really close to Joey's little sister, me? Single, depressed, tired.   
  
I tired to focus on the show, I really do love it especially Ray and Kai... and I thought I was stubborn. I consoled myself with myself for my ingenious idea of distracting Joey with rearranging the room so I could magnetize the TV downstairs, it was nothing short of brilliant. Especially since I made it look like it was Joey's fault by tossing the magnet to him, thus beginning a game of catch between he and Honda. I felt the evil smile spread across my face, oh Goddess forgive me I can't go an hour without raising hell. I may as well live up to the reputation of being psychotic. Hell, I think I am psychotic, it would explain a lot. Another idea started to form itself in my mind involving rigging Otogi's dice to let Joey win a game. Then I paused, knowing that blonde dumbass he'd loose anyway. I raised my brow, Ra, I'm bitter, oh well, that's the breaks.   
  
I'm living proof the three fold rule exists. First of all I've always been an impatience trouble maker so I'm fair game for karma and trust me it can crashing down on me in Battle City, but do you think I'd learn? Hell no! I like myself just the way I am. Crazy. I allowed myself a sadistic laugh. I could almost envision the goddess glairing at me, tapping her foot in an annoyed manner, warning me her three fold rule was in effect and I should be nice. But then she smiles and so do I because I remember she has been with me from beginning and will be there till the end, I can always count on my faith in her; even if her threefold rule really bites with my not so nice nature.  
  
Yugi had asked me the same thing when I arrived and I did promise to try. *Try* being the key word here. In all honesty I had no idea why I was here. I don't even celebrate Christmas! As strange as it is, I never have. Father (in all his glory…) honoured the ancient Egyptian gods the way they were in the old days, I never followed all that well, he abused that power to no end. I've learn you don't abuse magick, it's a gift. Isis will agree with me on that. Once I got free of that underground prison I started my quest for consolations, this was one I came across. I could keep my beloved Egyptian gods, but I found answers and a balance.   
  
In all technicality, The Lord and The Lady have no names, they are the two energies of the spirit. But many witches call them many things. I've chosen to follow the Egyptian sect of Witchcraft, and still call them by Egyptian names: Isis (who my sister is named for), Bast, Seckmet, Ma'at, Hathor, Nut… then there's the male versions: Osiris, Ra, Thoth, Anubus, Horus, Geb… I have learned a lot in my journey through magick; including that my family gets it's name from a Mesopotamian Goddess of war, who's symbol is the Morning Star, Venus. And Isis isn't the only own in our family named for a heavenly power. I'm a Sun God!! Like a Pharaoh!! MWAHAHAHA!! I have such an ego... I love it, and hate it.  
  
You must understand, I'm so in love with myself, I'll be the first to tell you I'm as arrogent as they come. But you have to know to that I hate myself. I hate everything I've become, bitter, self-righteous, cold. Strange, na?  
  
My thoughts were cut short by the door creaking open and the white haired figure I knew so well entered. I knew instantly it wasn't Yami Bakura, which suited me just fine. I don't think this Yule season could handle the two of us together and bored, besides, he was off with my sister at that moment. It didn't bother me really, she'd have him scared out of his mind in a few days... I knew her well, Isis is no push over. As long as HE is fresh in my mind, I may as well explain my WONDERFUL relationship with Mr. I'm-the-master-yami-tomb-robber; Henceforth known as Bakura, simply because that's what I always call him. On second thought, maybe it's best not to think about him, it makes me think about how bored I am. Bakura and I don't always see eye to eye... but we do when we're bored or angry, mainly because we share an odd sense of humour and temperament. Though I will admit, even if I wasn't overly upset, screaming in rage or anything, I was a bit insulted Isis would leave me alone for Yule. Maybe half the reason I was here, I had nothing better to do and harassing people seemed worth my while.   
  
It was Yugi who had called me, at the moment the phone I was in one of my bi-polar depressions and in the middle of casting a spell. Then again, I'm usually always depressed. Pitiful isn't it? You wouldn't know it to look at me, but do you really think I would have done half the things I do if I wasn't?   
  
I sighed, yeah, self-pity never got anyone anywhere and I've always done everything in my power to distract myself from it. But I'm Hamlet-ish that way - when there's no one around I can put my pain on and make miserable it all turns back in on myself.   
  
I was in this exact state of mind when I wrote the spell I happened to be doing when Yugi called. I know you can't throw magick at problems and make them vanish, it doesn't work that way, you have to solve it yourself, but it helps resolve some things. I also know your should leave the phone off the hook, but no one ever called anyway so I hadn't bothered. At the time I had been on my knees, unravelling a ball of red yarn from my left hand to my right, I remember the chant very well:   
  
"I search the universe for a human being made for me,   
a lover true who will prove be,   
the person with whom I was meant to be.   
The string unravels and so does the time,   
At the end of the thread lenghted 3 times 3,   
Stands my love waiting for me.   
I reach to touch the fairy ring.   
Give me a heart that's dragon eyed and angel winged,   
I set my prayer up on a pyre,   
Like angel fire, rise higher and higher.   
Up to the heavens and across the sky,   
Fate do your work don't pass me by.   
Send me someone with gentle eyes and delicate tone,   
I was never made to stand alone.   
  
It was a this point the I reached the end of the thread and the phone rang. I gave a quick, sealing "with harm to none, so mote it be" and ran for the phone.   
  
At the moment when Ryou entered the room I had the same thread twined about my fingers and the chant passing threw my head as I unravelled it bit by bit. It always helps enforce the magick if you repeat it casually to direct your energy towards the spells cause. I was always better at healing ritual magick anyway, screw love spells, I haven't come up with any simple magick yet that has worked like I wanted, high magick (a.k.a healing and spiritual ritual) are my area of interest. [1]  
  
The thought made me bitter, not only that but my wonderful solitude of plotting had been interrupted. You see, this is what frustrates me about this boy, he gets me at the worst possible moments. You see, I've adored Ryou from the minute I first saw him. He reminds me of the beautiful midnights I've laid out under the stars. His eyes dark and deep like the comforting night sky and hair flashing the colour of a summer moon. I've never seen anyone so pale, it almost seems like he glows with some unknown magick that comes from within. So patient and graceful, I swear the boy must have been a swan in a past life, no wait... I think a dove may be a better choice, their smaller and they have a more radiant spirit to them. But you see, here in lies the problem, if I had to pick a bird for myself it would be a falcon, exceeding clever but always picking fights.... falcons hunt and kill small birds like doves. I can adore him and croon over him in my mind all I want but if I ever had the chance to hold him, blessed Ra, I think I'd break him. Like the porcelain dolls my sister had as a child, she adored then, she made then herself with undying effort. I could never touch one or it would end up broken and I could never stand to see Isis cry.   
  
Yeah, yeah I know, I'm being a really prick about this, but it isn't easy to keep a mind as strange as mind off of this boy. Just seeing him is like some kind of absolution to everything that's buried inside me. I swear it's like he's magnetic and I'm made of metal! I'm drawn to him irresistibly and I'm hard and cold as steel. I refuse to let my mind stay on him because I know if it were put before me I could fall in love with him so easily. And that scares me, it really does. I mean, what can I offer such an innocent thing? Invite him out to drink with me and his yami? Fuck no!! And wait a minute, what the hell was he doing in _my_ room anyway? My rather melancholy thought had managed to strike a chord of misery inside me. As wonderful as seeing him there looking so temping was it reminded me of exactly who I was and that I could never have that peace.   
  
"Can I help you?" I said smoothly, my now bad mood coming out in my tone. Then I remembered Yugi telling me I would probably end up sharing the cabin with someone. I mentally kicked myself twice, one for that and the second for not being nicer to him. Ishtar you are quite possibly the dumbest man alive! If you like him so much why are you so @#$%^&* mean to him! Oh well, I refuse to let my face betray my inner rampaging and I put on an annoyed look. I really am a splendid actor, you get good at it after years of brewing in revenge plots and inner turmoil. My, my, aren't I bitter?  
  
He looked at me shocked a moment then another emotion flitted across his face only for a brief second before being replace by embarrassment. Embarrassment? What did he have to be embarrassed about? "I'm sorry." he said in his soft voice with a tinge of bitterness, oh Hathor I love that voice! It's even delicate when he's upset. Nani? Upset? What rubbed his fur the wrong way? Ah my wonderful bitterness must have pissed him off. "But it seems we're stuck together, so we may as well make the most of it."   
  
I almost choked, but caught myself.   
  
My heart seemed to like the idea of staying in a small house with him for a week, but a fear crept into me. A week, two of us, one bedroom. I swallowed, oh no, there was no way in hell I was going to share a bed with him. No dice. No sale. No way, Was I about to share a bed with the object of my affection. The last thing I needed was for him to figure out just how much I DID like being so close to him. It was bad enough I had to sit at that moment with my leg closest to him pulled up to my chest to hide it. Oh what did I do to deserve this! The goddess must hate me! Come on! I'm sorry for Battle City alright! Haven't you dished out enough karma! I really didn't mean to break the TV... okay well, that's a lie... but I'm sorry!   
  
"Oh lucky me." I replied, rolling my eyes and turning my attention back to the TV, hoping maybe he would get frustrated and leave, no such luck.   
  
"At least have the courtesy to acknowledge I'm here." he scowled.   
  
"Fine, how do you do? Now what do you want?" I was pushing his buttons and I knew it, he doesn't have much of a temper but I know he does get angry, everyone does. This probably isn't the best way to handle the situation. But I'm not about to jeopardize what little I have by letting his any closer to me mental, physically or emotionally. I have nothing for him, he would never be happy, for the love of Osiris he must hate me after everything I've done!  
  
"Well..." he paused, sounding frustrated, I certainly wasn't making this easy for him. "What about sleeping?" he made a gesture to the bed and I glanced at him as if to say 'are you done pestering me yet?'  
  
"The couch is downstairs, enjoy yourself." I said smartly, and started channel surfing, noticing my show was over. I really didn't think he mind, maybe give me a nasty look at the worst but I nearly did a double take as he sighed and walked back the way he came. I swear he looked positively miserable. I couldn't stop myself "Hey Ryou, I..." I felt the conviction flee from me and I mental slapped myself seeing the dark eyes turn on me, I couldn't place the emotion I saw, but my defences kicked in again but I forced myself to be relatively nice. "I know the TV is broken downstairs... you're free to this one." He just shrugged, still looking decidedly ill as he walked out.   
  
I felt worst then I had in a long time...  
  
@~8~ @~8~ @~8~  
  
When I went to the main lodge for dinner I was in such a terrible mood and I made sure everyone knew it. Of course it wasn't really chalked up to a rotten mood, just me being overly annoying and bored. I disconnected a few of the wires in the duel system with my millennium rod as I stood by it oh so inconspicuously which royal pissed off the pharaoh when he tried to battle Mai.   
  
Kaiba had been messing with changing some light blues in a string of Christmas lights so I took the liberty of "helping out" by plugging them in. I didn't know Kaiba could dance so well. At least it looked like dancing as he jumped around holding his numb fingers. I laughed my ass off knowing he would be okay in few seconds. I was further rewarded when I realized a few others were amused by my prank and started laughing, one of them happened to be Joey and Kaiba's wrath fell on him, not me.   
  
I threw a handful of un-floured blueberries into Tea's muffins when she wasn't looking just before she put the tray in the oven. It made them turn a sickly green which I think traumatized everyone from her cooking. I noticed Ryou left right after we ate but I didn't dare ask why less someone should figure out my secret crush. Last thing I needed was Otogi on my case about it. All in all, I managed nicely until after playing a few rounds of grand theft auto with Yugi I went back to my cabin.  
  
I walked in and it was like the whole place cried of sorrow. I'm been a witch long enough to know when the balance is disturbed in a place and it seemed negativity practically ~lived~ here. I looked toward the couch and my heart sank. My little night nymph lay there, curled up as tight as the couch allowed, a blanket pulled around him. His face was turned away from me toward the back of the couch but just something about the way he was lying, or may be the energy in the room told me he had been crying. I could just tell. I silently walked to the couch and looked down at him, sleeping in whatever peace it may have allowed him. At that moment I wanted nothing more then to pick him up and cradle him to my chest, ask him what was wrong and try my best to listen. Smooth his hair and hold him, assure him that fate moves in circles and whatever was on his mind would pass and he would be happy. I turned me back and walked away, up to the bedroom and closed the door; shutting out everything, my sorrow, my sympathy, my Ryou....  
  
**********************************************************************  
[1] Yes, I know, there's a big difference between how Ryou practices and how Malik does. They both believe the same thing but follow two different sect's of Wicca or witchcraft. Malik would fall into the category of a Ceremonial Witch, who happen to use the Egyptian pantheon. This means he uses a high amount of ritual and religion in his practice. Ryou, on the other hand, obviously isn't so intense, and is more comfortable with the little spells, Malik has no luck with, though this doesn't mean he is any less devout. Ryou is an Eclectic witch meaning he has no sect or pantheon that he follows, he simple studies a wide variety and applies what works best for him, though I think I'll make him lean a bit toward the Celtic sect for a bit of spicy, and because it would be kinda cute ^_^. There are MANY different sects and No sect is better then another, it's simply what works best for you. And yes, I read Sliver RavenWolf a lot...  
********************************************************************************  
  
Malik: Awful angsty don't you think....  
LYB: Well your not exactly the happiest character in all of Yu-Gi-Oh...  
Malik: *gets starry eyed* So true....  
LYB: O_o U ...  
Ryou: I feel so miserable now! Malik doesn't like me!  
Malik: That's not true! Ahhh! LYB, fix this!  
LYB: Next chapter, cross my heart.  
Ryou and Malik: YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Cat I thought so ;)  
ITSAME it's one of mine too ^_^  
ChaosEnd hehehehehe.... so true, I love winter!  
Bakura'sBaby Thank you!!  
Keiko G.O.D I know, I think it pretty cute and funny at the same time ^_^  
Yuki-Chan T_T he ran off after I told him his hikari was seeing Malik WAAAA!!!  
Aesa_Bast I know, I'm like that too. I actually found them in a university refrense encylopeda about gods of the Middle East, while researching the goddess Lilith for a seminiar I have to give. I was shocked and thrilled to find them. Though saddly there wasn't much written on them in one place and I had to cross-refence the other books in the 'peda set to find out their full stories. :P But it inspired me to write this!  
lita @_@ puppy eyes.... must... write....  
Engetsu Yeah, I'm one too ^_^ and I do know what drawing down the moon is. I plan to do something with that idea a little later on '_^  
RyogazGrl I know... I'm so mean... ;_;  
OtakuChild Believe me, it took a lot of guts on my part to post this, I debated it for about 2 weeks!  
T.K read my little blip at the end of this chapter ;)  
Ruby/Luna The god Malik is not quite a love god, but being a sun god he does come under the heading of a fertility god. And there's also a neat little side legend about him I'll mention later on in this story about on of the god Malik's ventures into love. 


	3. Creature of Fire

Notice: I rewrote chapter 2 because I wasn't happy with it at all and trust me, It does read a lot better now, So if you've already read chapy 2 can ya go back and read it again pretttttty pleeeeeease, because it's so much better now! And Saiai No Hito Mokushi and Sarina Fannel? I saved your wonderful reviews by coping and pasting them, hope you don't mind... *cowers* Don't hurt me...  
  
Chapter 3!!! Yay!! And for everyone who thought Malik was being mean... he shows a better side of himself in this chapter. Special thanks to Karkahn who ran a grammar and spell check on this for me. THANK YOU!! I promise I'll get that tape to you soon!   
  
Ryou: *sniff* I feel miserable.  
LYB: There, there hikari... you'll get better, just wait and see ;)   
  
****************************************************************************  
Creature of Fire  
****************************************************************************  
  
I felt pathetic. This was turning out to probably be the worst Yule of my life. I got myself stuck sharing a cabin with a guy who I can not get a long with AT ALL and it's breaking my heart. I shake my head, I can't fall in love with Malik, I can't! I felt my throat tingle and let out a long string of coughs that seemed to come from the very bottom of me feet, I must sound like a horse. My cold was getting worst and I wasn't feeling very steady on my feet but I was sure it would pass, it's only 3 in the afternoon for the love of god! At that moment I was sitting in the main lodge, I had been helping the others decorate but I decided to sit down for a bit, giving my mind the freedom to wander where I didn't want it to go. I caught my eyes drifting over to where Malik was standing, holding up a string of lights for Honda and admired his lean arms and toned chest, then felt my heart sink. The other day and how cold he was to me told me everything I needed to hear, he didn't want me around. I closed my eyes hoping to get rid of the clouded feeling that seemed to form in my mind.   
  
I heard someone go past me and I looked up as the graceful Egyptian figure walked by pulling on a jacket. Was it just me or has been out of it all day? It's not like Malik ever says much anyway, but it seemed he was oddly silent today, and what was scarier was that he hadn't tried to enrage anyone or mar anything. A bit of worry crossed me, even if I wasn't feeling all the best at that moment, his actions worried me. It just didn't seem right that he was so lost in thought.   
  
I sighed again, watching from the corner of my eye as he left the house to go who knows where? I felt distinctly alone again and harshly reminded myself that it was only a stupid crush and I'd get over it. I didn't believe myself. I had tried to ignore the hopeless feeling since last afternoon when he threw me out of the bedroom. But when I sat down that night to try to read my newest book about Gods of the Middle East and reach the part about the God Malik, something inside me snapped. I cried myself to sleep on the couch, it helped over come the fact I was freezing cold and all I could find was a thin little blanket. It's not like I thought I had a chance with him anyway but whatever hope may have been in me seemed to crumble, I don't know how I'll make it past Christmas.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou? wake up!" a gentle hand was on my shoulder, shaking my slightly. I blinked, then blinked again. I must have fallen asleep. Yugi was leaning over me, looking at me with concern. "You don't look so well. Maybe you should go back to your room and go to bed." I cringed slightly and started to cough again, quickly covering my mouth to save Yugi the torment of catching whatever I had. I really didn't want to go back to my cabin considering my couch wasn't exactly the warmest place to sleep. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I put in a fire.   
  
"How long was I asleep for?" I asked, stretching a bit before moving toward the door.  
  
"About an hour, I think. No one wanted to wake you, but I thought you might be better off in bed. You started coughing something awful."   
  
"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized, blushing slightly. Yugi smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's okay, you just go and get some rest, take care of that cold. No one wants to be sick on Christmas."   
  
I managed a smile, then left, trudging across the frozen ground to my cabin. Still no snow. I hoped I would be better for Christmas, considering tomorrow was Yule and I didn't have a prayer of getting rid of this cold before then.   
  
I walked into the cabin and I felt the change in the atmosphere. After years of tuning your energies to the spirit, you can tell when something has changed. There was a stillness in the air, a reflective mellowness, almost meditative. That what it was, meditative. Like time was suspended. I glanced about the room, all the curtains were tightly drawn making it look as if it were night time inside. The couch had been pulled out in front of the fireplace which now crackled with a large and extremely hot fire. The whole place seemed warm with it. It was wonderfully blissful but as if some one along time to get it that way. As if trying to become calm. I look at the couch and realized I wasn't alone, Malik was sitting there, facing the fire, his back to me.   
  
I never would have approached him except for the fact that I wanted my book and it happened to be by the couch. I hoped to the goddess Malik hadn't seen it, it was bound to raise questions I really didn't want to answer. I walked around to the front of the couch. What I saw made my mouth drop open with surprise. There was Malik, reclined comfortably into the sofa, he was asleep and my book was open and laying on his chest. I shook my head and blinked, he had been reading my book on the eastern god's. I was in a state of disbelief, he had been the one trying to calm himself and I wondered what had made the golden Egyptian so upset. He had the most peaceful look on his face and I could feel my heart flutter. He had taken off all his jewellery showing his tanned skin that usually remained hidden under the gold bands. His pale hair frame out his face and neck and his chest rose and fell steadily with the breath of a gentle sleep. He looked so completely innocent and angelic at that moment I wondered if he really was a god.   
  
I felt a familiar tingle in my throat; I had to cough. The last thing I wanted to do was wake the sleeping Egyptian and I tried to suppress it, but started coughing loudly. My body trembled and shook with the force of each cough, they pulled at my stomach hard and for a moment I though I may by stomach sick, fortunately I wasn't.  
  
Malik, still half asleep, sat up a bit straighter and looked at me, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Ryou?" I was about to apologise profoundly when I realized he wasn't glaring at me or ready to kill me. He just looked me up and down a worried look played on his face amid the sleepiness. "Ryou, are you okay? You look horrible. Do you need some water or something?" He asked me in one of the most sincere voices I had ever heard him speak in. I loved the way he said my name, so concerned and consoling. I shook me head and coughed again, preparing myself to leave him. He rub the sleep from his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed upset last night."   
  
"I... um..." I stammered slightly, "I've had this cold for awhile now, it was really bothering me, so I crashed early. I thought I would do the same this evening."   
  
If I wasn't surprised enough already, what he did next totally caught me off guard. He gave me the most hurt and concerned look then jumped up off the couch and gestured for me to sit down. "Do you want something warm to drink, it may make you feel better." I gave him a puzzled expression as I sat down into the place his body had warmed for me. It took a moment for the question to register in my stuffed up mind before I nodded. "Is tea okay?" He asked, turning toward the kitchenette just around the corner of the room, "You drink Earl Grey with honey don't you?".   
  
I blinked. "Yeah, how did you know?" I was pretty positive I had never said anything about my saccharine caffeine addiction.  
  
His face blanked completely, looking at me as if I had caught him doing something totally wrong and I may kill him any second, then he laughed nervously. To say this least I found this a bit odd. "It's nothing." He said with a smile that made me melt, "I just remembered random things I people mention. It may have been your yami."   
  
"Oh..." I'll admit that did seem logical, my yami has seen me make a cup of it every afternoon for the last... how many years? I smiled as well as I could manage, feeling ill as I was and he offered me a gentle one in return before he walked away from the couch and into the kitchen. Presumably to set about making the tea. I turned back to the fire, watching the flames jump up and lick across the wood, as if it they were dancing. The colours of yellow and orange drew beautiful shades on my skin, painting ever moving images threw the dark room. From the kitchen I heard the whistle of the kettle boiling. I took off my jacket and laid it on the floor, suddenly feeling to tired and weak to actually go hang it up. I sighed and curled further into the couch.  
  
"Here you go. One Earl Grey with honey!" I looked up and offered Malik a thankful look as he handed my the tea. I felt myself smile, turning back to the fire and taking a long drink. it was wonderfully steaming hot and the thick richness the honey added soothed my throat. He folded his arms on the back of the couch and leaned forward on them, looking thoughtfully at the fire. "I'll be right back." he said abruptly.  
  
"Okay" I replied, and just stared at him with amazement as he blotted quickly up the stairs. Was this really Malik? He was never this nice to me. I took another sip of tea and noticed the mug. It was his and I wondered vaguely why he had brought it with him all the way here just for the week. I remembered he pitched a fit once because Tea wanted to drink something out of it when he still lived at Isis' apartment before he moved to the one he lives in now. And believe me, he knows how to throw a fit. It was the black one with the silver writing, though I'd never taken the time to read the writing "The globe presents: Hamlet" I raised a bow and turned the mug, reading the other side:  
"There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio,  
Than are dreamt of in our philosophy"  
I.5.167-168  
  
I liked that, there was an ironic truth to it. Especially to someone into magick like I was. I started to wonder why on Earth Malik would be so attached to this or why he found Hamlet and that line of particular interest but I was felling to run down to puzzle over it and to say the least I was rather flattered he would give me this to drink from. I got so caught up in trying to get my head free of the dizzy feeling creeping up on me I didn't hear Malik return or what he was saying to me.   
  
"Ummm, what did you say? Sorry, I kinda zoned out there." I shook my head, trying to clear it.   
  
"I said I brought you a blanket." He held out a thick orange and red blanket.   
  
"Thanks." I took the blanket from him and unfolded it. It was really soft and looked somewhat familiar and I wondered where she had seen it. Then it hit me, it was the comforter from the bed upstairs. I wrapped it tightly around me, it was a hell of a lot better then the thing I had slept with last night.  
  
"Hey, is there room for me on the couch too?" He asked, jokingly, pulling playfully on a lock of my white hair. I laughed a bit, I don't know why but I like people playing with my hair.  
  
"Yeah, here." I moved over a bit, making room on the couch for him and he gave a bit of a jump over the back of the sofa to plunk down beside me, a content smile on his face. He leaned back and closed his eyes. I watched him a moment, admiring how the fire light played across his tanned skin without the gold to cover his long slender arms and neck. His eyes opened and flicked toward me and I abruptly averted my gaze. He gave a sigh and a forlorn expression came over his face. I glanced at him curiously before deciding not to damage my heart any further and turning back to the fire.  
  
"Hey Ryou?"  
  
His tone sent a warm chill down my back and I swallowed. "Yes?"  
  
There was paused before he spoke again, as if it took him a while to figure out just what to say, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a real prick to you. It's been really bugging me." I had to blink a few times, I'm sure I must have looked like a ghost had walked in front of me. That's what been on his mind all day? My heart skipped a beat. I looked at him, scanning his face for any sign that might restore my hope but he was staring at the ceiling and I couldn't read it.   
  
"The great Malik Ishtar is apologizing?" I smirked, though my illness bitterly protested my amusement, insisting I should feel perfectly horrible like I had before. He opened his eyes and glanced at me again.  
  
"It's a once in a lifetime thing." He replied, a smartass smile forming handsomely on his lips. I gave a small laugh to show I knew he was teasing. He went back to looking soberly at the ceiling.  
  
"It's just, you looked so miserable and if I had known you were sick I would have... slept down here. The bed is much more comfortable and I know that pitiful excuse for a blanket couldn't have kept you warm. Plus I was just being an ass. I'm really sorry."   
  
My heart pounded and I force myself not to take this to seriously, less I get crushed again. So I just nodded slowly, "It's okay." He nodded and closed his eyes again, a smile on his lips, looking relieved. I stared at the fire intently. I started to feel rather cold despite the fire and blanket and unconsciously move a bit closer to the warm body beside me. I didn't notice what I had done until I heard Malik laugh.   
  
"Still cold?" I blushed furiously and nodded. He looked amused and shook his head "Here," he said in an amused tone, then lifted the part of the comforter closest to him and draped around himself. Then much to my delight and surprise he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him and wrapping the thick blanket around us both. "Better?" he smiled, sifting a bit so I could easily lean into the warmth of his chest. I nodded and looked up, catching his eyes.   
  
I set to examining them, there such an amazing thing to see. They have a glow to they, as they are alive themselves. And the colour... I don't think I can describe it. It's the sky when the sun is going down and a storm is rolling in. An intense violet that swirls and storms like he does, ever changing and unpredictable. I could drown in those eyes. He smiled a bit and shook his head a bit, "Your hair hides your face." he said softly and pushed my bangs away from my eyes. "There, I can see your eyes now." His fingers were wonderfully gentle, I can't remember anyone begin this tender with me. He was even caring for me when I was sick, my own father didn't take the time to do that. He let his fingers linger in my hair a minute and his eyes scanning my face with a strange affection I haven't seen with him before. I felt myself tremble, he looked so beautiful, so divinely radiant in the fire light. His thumb ran along my cheek and I fought the urge to sigh and lean into the touch. His eyes lowered becoming semi-laden as he tilted my head slightly and hesitantly leaned down. I leaned toward him slightly, our lips almost brushing, I could fell my heart flutter in my chest.   
  
As if on que another string of coughs tore from my chest and I quickly turned my head. I leaned forward over my knees to ease the shuddering that racked my body with each cough. I heard him shift beside me and felt him lean near me, one hand placed comfortingly on my arm, the other rubbing my back which I was grateful for because it helped ease the discomfort in my chest. He laughed a bit in a good natured-way as my fit ended, "You cough right from the bottom of your soul!" he said lightly, rubbing my back a bit and he eased me into a sitting position. A wave of dizziness struck me and I sank back into the couch, his arm still across my shoulder and our moment forgotten. At that moment I frankly didn't care, I felt like a fog had settled on my head and it was beginning to hurt.  
  
I shook my head again and reached forward, laying the mug I had been holding the whole time on the fire place grate and giving Malik the opportunity to remove his arm. I feel back heavily into my seat and watched the fire dance on the shining black of the mug. "Hey Malik?" I said gently, as my throat was a bit sore from my last coughing attack.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why does that mug mean so much to you?"   
  
He chuckled lightly then sighed. "It's my favourite play by my favourite writer."  
  
I looked up at him amazed "You like Shakespeare?"  
  
He nodded, turning his eyes onto mine "Love him. Isis brought that back to me from England when she got to go there on a trip for the museum. She got to see it in the Globe theatre, lucky girl. I read it sometime ago when I decided I was going to read all of his plays but I've never been able to find it again. Hamlet reminds me of myself. That happens to be my favourite line."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He gave a mysterious smile "Because it's true." I raised a brow, to tired to ponder over poetry at the moment.   
  
I closed my eyes, fighting against the dizziness that was closing in on me. "Hey, I have an idea." Malik said, "Want to go up and see what's on the non-broken TV, it may be more interesting them staring at each other." I cracked a smile and nodded, pulling myself to my feet and wrapping the comforter around me as I rose.  
  
I was okay for a moment, walking with the blanket pulled around me, then half-way to the stairs I started to feel like this fog was closing in around me. It followed me and I felt like the room was starting to move under my feet. I took two steps up the stairs and stopped, my heart started to pound harshly, I come here it race in my ears. I felt my breath try to leave me and I started to gasp and get air into me. I became dimly aware Malik had called my name. "Ryou?" he said again, I could hear him right behind me. I suddenly felt horrible cold and my knees became weak. "Are you okay? Ryou?"   
  
I took a harsh breath that felt like it burned my mouth and I leaned heavily on the rail. "Yes," I said gently, leaning forward a bit to escape the fact the whole world seemed to be quickly twisting sickeningly around me , "Yes, I'm fine..." I felt my knees and the arm I was leaning on give way, everything went black.  
  
******************************************  
  
Well another chap down ;) and I apologise for all the grammar problems, If anyone want to give me a hand and become a beta reader for me pleeeeeeeazzze leave a review (signed or with an e-mail) so I can get in touch with you! Trust me, it will involve a bit of work, there's Gutterflower, Drawing Down the Moon, The Darkest Souls, and I have two new ones I'll be starting soon. AHHH! So anyone who wants to help... please? 


	4. Healing An Angel

Well, Here it is, another chapter to Drawing Down the Moon. As for Ryou's flu, I'm decribing whatever I've had for the last 2 weeks, even the fainting spell and why I fainted. In my case it was simply the flu that set me off. And yes, it's Malik talking again in this chap.  
  
Malik: Sweeeeeet! I'm in the spotlight!  
Kaiba: -_- U.... you're worse then me...  
Ryou: No one's worse then you...  
LYB, Malik, Kaiba: O_O!  
LYB: Ryou! That wasn't nice! That wasn't like you at all!  
Ryou: ^_^ U;; Malik and my yami are rubbing off on me...  
  
*****************************************************************  
Healing an Angel  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
I swear to every god I know the name of, he seemed okay. I had felt horrible all day about how I had treated him and every time I closed my eyes I could see his beautiful looking so completely unhappy. It was driving me insane; he was all I could think about! I finally couldn't take anymore of my own conscience and decided to go back to the cabin. I closed all the curtains, built myself a large fire and pulled the couch in front of it, fully intending to enjoy the warm. There was a book lying on the floor and I picked it up curiously, there was no doubting it was Ryou's and the title sparked my interest. I had started to read, then the next thing I knew I was begin awoken by a string of nasty coughs. There he was, the one who had been haunting my thoughts all day, but it didn't look like him at all. He was sickly pale and his eyes seemed to be clouded over with lack of emotion of any kind. He looked so tired and run down.   
  
My heart went out to him, at that moment there was nothing I would rather do then try to make him feel better. At least maybe I could make up for how I treated him. I really do care about him, with every bit of my being. And at that moment I was caught with myself in an overly strange tug of war. One part of my felt horribly guilt, another wanted to take this little nymph in my arms and ease every bit of his pain, the third practically screamed at me to put up ever defence I had against everything I was feeling. I somehow managed to do all three. I let him have the mug I love so much, I go no where without because it's the only written lines I have from the play, and brought him my blanket.  
  
Though I almost did let my feeling slide not once but twice. I thought at that point I could never be more afraid. Hell was I wrong. I accidentally blurted that I knew how he liked his tea, something I had watched him make once while I was visiting Bakura and filed away to memory. I did manage to cover that up half-decently, but my second slip... I don't know what to think of it... he was cold so I put my arms around him next thing I know I have this night angel in my arms, my hands in his hair, looking up at me with the most blissful expression and he looked so tempting... I can't believe I tried to kiss him! And much to my disappointment (and after a moment, relief) he started the most awful fit of coughing I'd ever seen anyone have. I felt so bad for him!  
  
But I swear when I asked if he wanted to go upstairs, I thought he was okay! Just a cold, nothing more. He had the blanket pulled around him as he walked toward the stairs then two steps up the stairs he stopped. I stared at him for a moment and then he started to take short quick shallow breaths. I came up behind him, concerned that maybe he had developed pneumonia. "Ryou?" I asked, "Are you okay? Ryou?"   
  
He gripped the rail tightly, his knuckles turning white "Yes," he said gently, "Yes, I'm fine..." Then he swayed dangerously on feet and it was like his whole body suddenly gave way.   
  
"RYOU!" I cried, rushing forward just in time to catch him as he feel back into my arms. I've never been more scared in my life as I lowered him to the ground, gathering him into my lap. His eyes were closed and he was pale as sin. His breath came in short, shallow gulps. Oh Goddess let him be alright! Just let me help him! I pulled him to my chest and turn his head slightly so I can watch his eyes, he skin was like ice under my fingers and his eyes weren't fluttering. He was out cold. I pull my hand to his neck, feeling his pulse race again my hand, but it started to fall back to normal. His breath evened out and it seemed like his whole body started to relax. Though he remained horribly cold and I could feel him start to shiver.   
  
I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat there on the floor and wrapped the blanket around him snugly then gathered him up into my arms. I rested my forehead against the crook of neck. "Thank Isis," I whispered, running my hand through his hair, a warm wave a relief came over me as I realized what had happened. It wasn't really his flu that had gotten to him; he had an anxiety attack. I recalled Isis taking a spell like this when they were overworking her at the museum. One of the symptoms of an attack is hyperventilating and increased heart rate that only lasts for a few minutes but can cause a fainting spell. Ryou with his horrible cough seemed an easy target for lack of oxygen.   
  
I got to my feet, cradling him against me. I wondered what could have stressed him out so much that he would take faint but at the moment I had more important things to worry about. It was obvious Ryou didn't have a plan cold; he was fighting a rather nasty flu and had developed a bad case of the chills. I carried him up the stairs and laid him on the bed. But I faltered when it dawned on me what needed to be done. If I did break his chills, he'd start raging a horrible fever and if I didn't get him out of his clothes they were bound to become water logged and bring on the chills again.  
  
Somehow I managed to get him out of his shirt, jeans and socks, but decided it was in the best interest of my sanity to leave his boxer on. I carefully lay him on his side to help ease any more coughing fits he might take to before carefully tucking the sheets around him and laying the comforter over him again.   
  
I ran downstairs faster then I ever thought I could go and put the kettle back on the stove. I tore the kitchen apart looking for the things I needed: a few small pieces of apple, allspice, bay, cinnamon, nutmeg, rosemary, I was never more thankful Kaiba provided his guests with a wide variety of spices. I had to smile in spite of myself looking at my choices for magickal herbs, as if you couldn't tell where I was from. I went threw all the drawers, pulling everything out, and eventually realized I'd have to be satisfied with what I had. The kettle boiled and I poured the hot water to the largest blow I could find, and loaded up the spice bottles into a another, taking them upstairs. I put everything on the bedside stand and then ransacked the bathroom. I finally found what I was looking for, a soft and small white hand towel. I filled the extra bowl I had brought up with cooler water from the tap and brought both the water and towel back to the bedroom along with a few flu-fighting medicines that could help him when he woke up, and I proceeded to start my work. I blessed the towel and both bowls of water, clearing them of whatever negativity may be in them then laid the towel out flat. I started pouring the herbs onto its center, asking each one to lend me it power. Asking that they each work in their own way and together to break my little nymph of his illness.   
  
I folded the cloth over, both sides into the center then bottom to top, sealing in the magick I was working. I dipped my rectangular medicine bag into the hot water and the smell of rich heated spice struck the air and the water turned a pale golden brown as the colour of the cinnamon and allspice leaked into it. The heat scalded my hands but I really didn't care, all that worried my was getting the boy lying still in the bed to come back to me. I rung out the extra water, careful not to unfold the cloth and let the herbs fall out, and sat down next to him on the bed. I pressed the cloth to his forehead, "Come back to me," I whispered softly dabbing the warmth against his face, leaving his skin slightly shined with the dampness "feel the warmth and come back to me." I rung out the cloth in the cooler water, "rinse it free of all illness that none shall come back on him." I whispered softly to the water then dipped the cloth into the hot again, by now the water had turned much darker and the smell of warm magick lingered in the air. I pressed the cloth to his skin again, nursing his chills, hoping I was having some effect on him. After repeating my water ritual once more, I lay the cloth on his forehead again, holding it there with the palm of my hand. He shifted a bit and gave a soft whimper, rolling slightly. "Shh..." I said gently, still keeping the cloth again his skin. "It's okay."   
  
He's eyes fluttered open and looked at me, his half-laden brown eyes following me slowly as I rinsed the cloth again, only this time careful to say my chant in my head. "Malik?" he said in such a lower whisper it was hard to hear.  
  
"Yes, It's me." I replied, pressing the makeshift compress to his temple, I was more tender this time, as if more to sooth him instead of heal him and it seemed to help. I had no doubt he knew it was me, it was more of a questioning then not being able to see me clearly. "Hush now, your very sick." I instantly chastised myself for sounding like I was talking to a child but kept dabbing his face with the warm cloth. His eyes closed.  
  
"Do I have to go to the hospital?" he asked nervously.  
  
"If your not any better come morning I think it would be best." his eyes shot open and he looked at me fearfully.  
  
"No, please no! Promise me I won't have to go..."  
  
"Shhh, shh..." I said in the best soothing voice I could manage and abandoned the cloth to lay a hand on his shoulder and press him back into the bed. "I can't promise that. You took a bad fainting spell and you have a nasty set of chills, if you're no better..."  
  
"Please?" he said in a gently, pleading tone, "No hospitals, not unless it's absolutely necessary..."  
  
I sighed, that seemed reasonable. "Okay, not unless necessary..." He visibly relaxed at this, closing him eyes again. I moved a bit closer to him and helped him sit up, then put the back of my hand to his forehead. "Your still cold..." I muttered more to myself then to him then started going threw the medicines I had put aside to see if anything targeted fevers and chills. He didn't protest, just sat quietly while I poured out a good dose of Nyquil and offered it to him. He gave me a lazy glare as if to say "you really don't expect me to drink that do you?"  
  
I tapped me foot impatiently, "Come on, Ryou, it doesn't taste that bad and it will make you feel a hell of a lot better then you do now." He coughed roughly, then snuffed a bit before taking the red syrup and gulping it down. He twisted his face up at the so-called cherry flavouring but didn't protest. A funny look crossed his face.  
  
"Smells strange in here... like," he paused and seemed to be thinking about something, "like apple crumble." I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it does!" I replied, folding the towel over neatly and setting it aside with the two bowls of water. I cracked open another of the med-bottles and handed him one of the pills. He smiled weakly.  
  
"What are you trying to do, dope me up?"  
  
I smiled; even sick he has a sense of humour. "It's Advil, it will help your temperature and shouldn't mess with the Nyquil." he nodded briefly and took that from me too. "Lay down now," I directed, tiding the nightstand a bit, I'm rather picky about keeping things clean, "Try to rest."  
  
He snuggled down on his side and again, closing his eyes. I tried to focus on cleaning up and taking things back to where they belonged, but my eyes kept wandering back to him, laying curled up in a ball, the blankets pulled around him. Despite the fact he was sick, he did like so innocently cute. I had just finished putting away most of whatever I had brought upstairs and had come back to turn out the bedside lamp and let him sleep when he let out another long string of deep violent coughs then he whimpered a bit again. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him and hold him to me, I wanted to cradle him to me and ease his pain. My heart sank in my chest and I sat down beside him again, smoothing his long hair. I loved the way his hair felt under my fingers, like soft strains of silk. He snuffled again and coughed before looking up at me, the most pitiful expression of misery on his face. "I hurt." he said simply and I smiled sympathetically as best I could, but I think it turned out more depressed then anything.   
  
"Where do you hurt?" I asked gently, easing a few stray locks of hair from his face.  
  
"My chest... my back..." he muttered, then started to cough again.   
  
"No wonder, with a cough like that..." I sighed. "Lay on your stomach, maybe I can help." He gave me a tired, questioning look, but flopped over, letting his left forearm dangle over the edge of the bed. I rolled down the blankets to his waist. His eyes were closed and his hair lay in tresses over his shoulder and back. I swallowed deeply, admiring his bare skin then shook my head trying to clear it of my dreamy thoughts. I brushed his hair away from his back and shoulders, letting it fall from his neck to the pillows and started to knead his shoulders in slowly, firm circles. He gave a soft noise and shifted a bit, a small smile playing across his face. I ran my hands up and down repetitively over the areas between his shoulder blades and spine from his shoulders to his lower back. Pressing gently with my palms when I moved then up and digging the tips of my fingers into the soft skin as I pulled down. I could fell the muscles beneath start to relax and began to work around his ribs with a massaging motion, my fingers on his side, palm on his back. His body shuddered and he started to cough again and I spread my hands across his upper back to feel where the coughing was pulling at him. I felt the tightening just under his shoulder blades and after he finished I started to work the thin area with my thumbs rubbing in small circles, releasing the knotted muscles. He sighed deeply.  
  
"You're good at this."   
  
"Thank you," I said quietly wishing he knew just how much will power it was taking not to lean over and start trailing kisses down the back of his neck. I was stuck somewhere in pure bliss, running my hands across his bare skin and burning hell from the way he would shift and purr under my touch. I experiment, learning what touch gave me what results. A gentle trail of fingers over his spine produced a little sigh, a kneed motion created a deeper purr, and a firm steady caress over neck and shoulders resulted in a light moan. I should stop this because I'm only torturing myself. After awhile he nuzzled his face into the pillow and semi-open opened his eyes.  
  
"I feel..." he dropped off and blinked a few times, flexing his shoulder a bit.  
  
"Tired?" I offered. He nodded.  
  
"...yeah..." he replied sleepily. He coughed a bit more, but not as harsh this time, I took it as a good sign. But I felt another tremor of cold shivers pass through him and I sighed, his chills hadn't improved.   
  
"Close your eyes," I offered soothingly and lessened my kneading of his back, opting instead to just rub in soothing circles to make him feel drowsy. He let his eyes fall and he sighed a bit, tucking his arms under the pillow. I've never felt the need to comfort someone as much as I did then, and I promised in my own mind that even if I could never have him, I would always be there to look after him and watch out for him if he ever needed me. I hummed softly, surprising myself, I never offered to sing for any one besides myself when I was lonely or pre-occupied and no one was around. Isis was the only one who ever listened to me sing and she laughs at me for being afraid of revelling what she calls a talent. Though I never believe her. But at the moment I was feeling peaceful and I started to sing gently, crooning him to sleep:  
  
Heaven can wait,  
and a band of angels wrapped up   
in my heart,  
will take me through the lonely nights,  
through the cold of day~  
I know, I know,  
Heaven can wait,  
and all the gods come down here   
just, to sing for me.  
And the melody will make me fly,  
without fear,  
without pain~  
  
Give me all of your dreams and  
Let me go along on your way  
Give me all of your prayers to sing and I'll  
Turn the night,  
Into the skylight of day,  
I've got a taste of paradise,  
I'm never, gonna let it,  
Slip away.  
I've got a taste of paradise,  
That's all I really need to make me stay~  
Just like a child again,  
  
Heaven can wait,  
And all I got is time until the end of time,  
And I won't look back,  
I won't look back,  
Let the alters shine,  
  
And I know that I've been released but I,   
Don't know to where.  
No one is gonna tell me now and I  
Don't really care  
no, no, no,  
I've got a taste of Paradise,  
That's all I really need, to make me stay.  
I've got a taste of Paradise,  
If I had it any sooner you know,  
You know I never would have run away,  
From my home~  
  
Heaven can wait  
Heaven can wait  
And I won't look back,  
I won't look back,  
let the alters shine,  
Let the alter, shine~  
  
His breath had become steady, a smile resting peacefully on his lips, so I suppose my singing wasn't that bad. I covered him up carefully to keep him warm and laid my fingers to his cheek finding it still cool to the touch. I sighed inside myself, I really didn't want to drag him off to the hospital come morning, he made it clear that something about them terrifies him. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 5 pm. I had all night but really didn't want him having a raging fever at dawn either, it would be best if both could be broken before they became a problem.   
  
I took off my socks then pulled my shirt off over my head and shook out my thick blond hair. "When all else fails, use the classic non-medical way." I muttered, crawling under the blankets with him. "Your yami is going to kill me," I hissed to him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him to me, his back to my chest to warm him with my own body, "If you don't kill me first." I added. I was flirting with bad luck on this one, being so close to him it was getting hard to hide how I did feel for him. I smoothed his hair back and curled up against him, laying my head against the silken pillow of long white hair. I took a deep breath, catching the scent that was so purely him, something like lavender and the rich smell of insent smoke. I liked it, it reminded me of working my magick for some reason and I tightened my arms around him a bit, feeling a peace I hadn't felt in along time. My thoughts for once were still and in that warm embrace I fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Awwww!!!! Well, I'm not going to wake them and bother them with their normal outro... I meant to post this yesterday, but I had a ceremony to go to... sorry ^_^ I'll try to get two chapters posted on Christmas Eve. Yule blessings everyone!!  
  
Yeah I know my grammar is still bad, I haven't had time to write anyone back about beta reading but thank you everyone who offered! I will write to you soon! THANK YOU!! 


	5. Mysteries of the waters, and the desire ...

Yay! Kawai Little Angel edited this for me!!! Thank you!! I've made all my comments at the bottom today so, read on to chapter 5!!! Fanfiction.net may bitch at my rating because oh this chap... oh dear...  
  
**************************************************  
Mysteries of the waters, and the desire of the heart of man.  
**************************************************  
  
I blinked, opening my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that despite the fact my throat was sore, I didn't feel any of the aches I had last night, then I recalled Malik's wonderful healing touch as he lulled me off to sleep. I never thought he could be so gentle, or caring, or have such a sultry soft voice, but I was learning things I don't think anyone else ever knew about him. Next was that I was rather warm tucked in this exceedingly plush bed and my hair was sticking to my skin, something I find really annoying. I wanted to stretch out of regular morning habits, then I realized that one, it wasn't morning, it was 1 am and two a pair of strong arms and a warm body were holding me quiet comfortably. I smiled, feeling a blush come to me cheeks, and raised my hand to let it run over the strong tanned arms around me and trance the few strains of sun bleached hair that fell against my shoulders. I curled up again, snuggling against the bare chest behind me, quite content to lay there with him. A sigh crossed my lips as he unconsciously held me a bit closer, nuzzling against my hair. I really didn't know what to think, I was so completely happy just having him near. I was touched to, that he would stay with me. I didn't want to wake him, he seemed so peaceful lying there against me but I started coughing, again, and I heard him groan a bit and shift.   
  
He grumbled something, presumably in Arabic, that I didn't understand. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his fingers deftly stroking my arm in a loving manner. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.  
  
"Better, thank you..."  
  
He pressed a hand to my forehead, "Your chills are broken." he said matter-of-factly, then I felt him slip away, sitting up and I felt my heart sink. He stayed to keep me warm not to be with me. He laughed a bit "And judging by your hair your fever phase has come and gone too." I love it when he laughs, it's something so rare to hear, Malik laughing without sarcasm or bitterness. I rolled over to look at him, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to me, stretching his arms.  
  
I blinked. I'd never seen his back before, though I had heard mine and Yugi's yami's mention it before. I could barely believe it. The picture covered ever inch of his skin in explicit detail. Ever mark done with such careful attention to detail so the small hieroglyphs were clear and the God Card pictures simple but nearly exact copies. A wide set of wings covered his shoulders arm to arm and I recognized them as the wings of Isis, a common Egyptian symbol of protection. It took my breath away. I couldn't help myself and I reached out, letting my fingers brushed against the sunken marks. He stiffened abruptly and I heard his breath catch harshly. I quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry," I muttered, a fear creeping into me "I didn't know you..."  
  
"Forget it." He said sharply. And he reached back over his shoulder with one hand to run his fingers across the wings. "I just don't like people seeing them."  
  
I examined them, "There so... incredible... such attention. They're beautiful."  
  
He gave a cruel laugh "If you say so."   
  
I looked at him curiously then it dawned on me, something horrible. "... those aren't tattoo's..."  
  
"...No."  
  
I bit my lip, remembering my yami telling me about why the marks were there. "Did it hurt? Do you remember... getting them?"  
  
He turned slightly and looked back over his shoulder to look at the scars in the mirror. "Hurt like a bitch." he said completely deadpan. "I was only a kid, of course it hurt."   
  
"Sorry," I muttered, "It's just... it's so cruel... to do that to a child."  
  
"Yeah, it is." he said softly, I looked toward the mirror to see his face, such a sullen look. As if he were listening to a time long ago and far away.   
  
"Is that why you always wear shirts with hoods, to hide the marks on your shoulders as well as your back?" I cringed at myself for even daring to ask him when he didn't seem to intent on exploring the subject. A smile crossed his face.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I do."  
  
I smiled a bit and reached out to him again, laying my hand on the intricate ankh in the center of the picture. This time he didn't flinch as I traced the lines with my fingers. Up to his shoulders trailing my hands over the wings. "The wings of Isis... " I smiled slightly, "After she resembled Osiris body from the pieces scattered through Egypt, she turned into a falcon and breathed life into the dead body again... "   
  
"How'd you know?" Malik asked, glancing back at me.  
  
I blushed slightly. "I know lots of myths, mostly Celtic, Teutonic, and British. But... since I met my yami I started to read Middle Eastern."  
  
He turned, looking at me thoughtfully, letting my fingers linger on his back. "But haven't you had your yami since you were little."  
  
I realized my slip up. I gulped a bit. "My mother used to tell me stories..." I could hear her voice telling me of the gods and goddesses of her favourite myths. "About the deities of heaven, earth and underworlds. She used to like the stories about Morrigan, the lady of Avalon and she used to tease me with the stories about Loki the trickster. He was so bitter, and always made trouble." I smiled, "Kinda like you." He laughed, and leaned forward letting laughter run through his body. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Loki!" Malik laughed, "He ended up bringing about the ragnarok, the end of the Teutonic gods."   
  
I raised a brow, "How did you know?"  
  
"How did you?" he countered.   
  
"My mother." I offered, "She got me interested in mythology, she was a real nature child." I smiled to myself, not a bad way to avoid lying about my faith.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen her." Malik said thoughtfully.   
  
"No," I said softly, curling up tighter to my pillow. "None of my friends have. She doesn't live with us anymore."  
  
"Oh..." he said hesitantly. "Where is she?"  
  
"The corner of Rose street and Houlton. Row 19." I buried my face into my pillow, half-hoping he didn't hear me. A strange look crossed his face.  
  
"Rose street? But that's the... oh..." his face fell and he looked at me, then reached out, pushing my hair back from my face. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize." the was a moment of blessed silence, but I wanted him to speak again, just to know it wasn't something trivial I was holding on to. "How old were you?"  
  
"9, almost 10... the year before I got my ring. I didn't understand it then, she went into the hospital and never came out. And... it's so stupid but I was always afraid as a kid that the same thing would happen to me." he brushed his fingers against my cheek and I smiled, he could be so soothing when he wants to be.   
  
"I remember mine." Malik said thoughtfully, looking at me, "She had the most beautiful black hair, every time I look at Isis I see her." He looked reflective for a moment then shook his head, rose up from the bed and stretched, walking into the bathroom.  
  
I gave a content smile, I never talked about my mother, but now I was happy too. I relaxed, intending to maybe drift off to sleep, but my hair was sticking to my forehead and I swished it away... so it started sticking to my cheeks. This was going to be one long night unless I did something about this. I sat up and felt a wave of dizziness pass me, so I leaned forward and moaned in my throat. I pushed my legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" a stern voice asked and I turned my head to see Malik standing in the bathroom doorway. I felt like falling back into the bed just looking at him, standing, leaning against the door frame in only his old blue pants, his tanned skin looking radiant in the low light. I blinked and shook my head.  
  
"I was going to take a bath and wash out my hair. I hate it when it's all clumpy and stringy."  
  
"Get your ass back in bed, you can barely sit up, let alone take a bath! You'll drown yourself." he gave me one of those "don't you dare think other wise" looks.  
  
"But Malik!"  
  
"Lay down, Ryou." He directed sternly, walking toward me and I let myself fall back into the bed, not really able to sit anymore. I pouted.  
  
"But wouldn't the heat make me feel better? It would make my cough slack off a bit, and I wouldn't feel so stiff..." He looked at me desperately.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" He sighed, I let my bottom lip quiver a bit. He sighed and flopped down on the bed beside me. "I don't want you choking yourself to death, you can't even sit up. But if you want your hair washed... oh for the love of Ra, I can't believe I'm going to lower myself to this." He stood up quickly. "You owe me for this."  
  
"Owe you for whaaaAAATT!" He scooped me up into his arms, cradling me too his chest. I hugged tightly to his shoulders. Both thrilled and confused by this new closeness considering neither of us were wearing to much...  
  
"Relax, I won't drop you." he smirked and casually let go of me, I gave a cry but barely fell as he grabbed me again. I glared at him as best I could. He just smiled slightly and shook his head, walking into the bathroom. He sat me gentle on the counter next to the sink. "Don't you pass out," he warned me "Or fall over from dizziness or something stupid." I leaned against the large mirror behind me.  
  
"I think I can manage."   
  
He just nodded and turned, kneeling down to the large square tub and turning on the water. I watched him carefully, something about the way he was moving was so familiar to me. He rose up and started to dig through the cupboards of the room, sorting out the bottles and soaps, getting progressively more frustrated. I was curious about his pickiness, it was only bath supplies but what really got me thinking was why everything he was putting aside were artificial ingredient thing and was keeping everything natural. Eventually it got to the point that as the room filled with steam he was muttering to himself. "No Vanilla causes... lets not go there. Lavender is too soothing, I'm not going to make him pass out... Chocolate!! I can't begin to say what's wrong with that! For the love of ... don't they make anything with primrose? Or thyme? Kaiba can't you buy anything worth buying! Ra knows your rich enough! ... ... tangerine? That might work..." I was stunned by his words, how he was able to tell which things did what, it wasn't something I would ever tag Malik as knowing.  
  
He knelt down again, pouring all the contents of a small bottle in his hand. He closed his eyes and seemed for a moment to be deep in thought. I felt something shift in the air. Something mixed with the warm stream brushing my skin. It was like the atmosphere of the whole room changed and became sublime and soothing. He put his hands under the tap, letting the water cascade over them and washing away the clear orange liquid in them. It caught the light and shimmered as it splashed rivulets over his fingers, forming bubbles in the deepening water. The warmth of stream moved around me and I smiled, raised my head toward it slightly. It was incredible, healing almost. Something was so familiar about this, where had I felt it before? It was almost like magick... I blinked, no couldn't be. I smiled peacefully, it really was a beautiful scene. The room had taken on a tinge of warm white from the mist and it had started to collect on my skin, invisible drops that heated me up. And Malik, kneeling there, hand slowly stirring the water in a clockwise motion his tanned skin had taken on a sheen from the dewy air. I closed my eyes, enjoying the magic, the sound of running water, the swirling warmth, utterly sublime.   
  
I think I may have dosed off a bit, because I suddenly sensed I was being watched and the water was no longer running. I opened my eyes to find my own image of an Egyptian god standing in front of me looking at me with an amused expression. The water mist gave him a golden radiance were it clung to his upper body where he had been leaning over the tub. I just stared for a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest and clucked his tongue, catching my attention. "What do you find so damn amusing?"  
  
I blushed a bit, looking away. "Nothing," I said with a little cough from my flu infected chest. He gave me a sympathetic look and took me up in his arms again. "Um... Malik? What are you doing?"   
  
"Making sure you don't kill yourself, because surely to god if I leave you in here alone and you lean down to rinse your hair or something you'll get dizzy and drown yourself." I couldn't deny the fact. I doubted I could even sit up without something to lean against. He held me over the tub and I looked down slightly, the hot water blinking invitingly, then something clicked in my mind and I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I blushed furiously.  
  
"Malik, I'm not..."   
  
He gave me a scowl. "Don't you dare say your not fully undressed, your fine in your boxers." With that he dropped to his knees, plunking me down in the water. My eyes must have been like saucers, I know I was in a state of shock because it took a minute to register that he had start to line up a few bottles along the side of the tub within easy reach. The tub itself was rather deep and the water came up to just below my collarbone. The water was so blessedly hot, and smelled wonderfully of tangerines it would have been perfect if I could just sit there and soak but my light head forced me to lean my side the tub and let my arm dangle over the side. True to what I said early, the heat and moisture cleared my chest a bit. Unfortunately the heat was also causing my dizziness to act up and I was starting to think this wasn't a good idea as I lay my head on the arm I had hooked over the tub. I felt a hand run through my hair and I turned my head slightly to look at Malik who knelt beside me on the floor. "Feeling okay?"  
  
"A bit dizzy," I admitted sheepishly. "I think you were right about me not being able to wash my hair." He offered me a sympathetic look. I gave a relaxed smile. "But the water's nice, it's making me feel much better."   
  
"Tangerine is good for the immune system." he smirked and let his hand trail to my shoulder. "Can you sit up a bit if you lean against your arm, I'll wash it out for you."  
  
"Really?" I looked at him in mild shock. He shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" he replied and tapped my shoulder playfully. I looked at him questioningly and sat up again, one arm leaning on the side of the tub, the other bracing myself against my knee. He waited till I was done shifting around before he filled a small pitcher from the bathwater and poured it over my head. I ducked my head a bit as the water hit my shoulders and ran over the back of my head. He laughed slightly, continuing the pattern of filling the picture and empting it onto my hair, "You're not used to being taken care of are you?" I shook my head no, for one my father is never home, two, though my yami really does care about me hasn't really taken it upon himself to actually take care of me. He watches out for the both of us and comes to the rescue when I need him (Or I go save his ass from whatever trouble he manages to get himself into). I let a small sigh cross my lips... I missed my yami, not in a romantic way of course. He's... I dunno... my best friend? My soul mate? He's just a part of me. Being in Egypt meant he couldn't go back into the ring because if he came out, he would be with me and not Isis.   
  
My thoughts completely stilled, feeling a warm hand slid up into my hair and I slowly drew in a breath. I swallowed, catching the scent of lemongrass from the solution being rubbed into my hair. I felt the hands work the sweet smelling shampoo into my white locks down to the scalp. It was incredibly relaxing, apparently Malik's skills with his hand go beyond back massages. I let my body relax and closed my eyes, leaning my head back into the slow soothing massage. The soothing smell of lemongrass gave my stuffy nose a good deal of relief and Malik's hands on my hair and neck caressed away whatever anxiety I felt. His fingers ran across the neck, catching the longer tresses of hair that fell about my shoulder and I bit back a sigh. His fingers tailed down my neck, temptingly brushing against the curve of skin just below my ear, sending chills down my spine. The hands moved across my shoulder, lathering it with the sweet smelling shampoo and he shifted slightly. His thumb stroked my pale skin deftly and he seemed lost in the moment as his hand trailed down my arm a bit, allowing him to rest his cheek against my shoulder. I tried to fight back the urge to quicken my breath against the onslaught of new feelings that traveled through me with each touch. "Malik?" I whispered softly.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered against my shoulder.  
  
"What...?" I couldn't finish the question, his fingers rubbed across my neck again cause my breath to hitch in my throat.  
  
"Your skin..." he murmured gently, raising his head so he was sitting up once more, but his thumb moved up to stroke the free area, "it's so soft... almost like... flower petals." he gave a small chuckle at his choice of words.  
  
I smiled shyly at the complement. "Violets and milk." I said softly.  
  
"Beg you pardon?" I turned a bit and smiled a bit more seeing the confusion on his face.  
  
"Violets and milk," I repeated, feeling the blush creep back into my cheeks and I bowed my head to hide it. "It's an old legend that if you mix violets with milk and rub it on your skin no one will be able to resist you... I don't know if that's true or not but it does make your skin soft..." I turned from his gaze, completely embarrassed.   
  
"Who could with skin like that," he said distantly, dragging his fingers across my shoulders then he seemed to catch himself and laughed taking his hands away (which was mildly disappointing) "I'm sorry, I think I have an obsession with things that are smooth." I giggled a bit, turning back around and he started to pour water over my hair again, rinsing it free of all the soap, running his fingers through it smoothly to get it all out. I smiled, liking the way the water ran over my skin, warming me up. "Think you can get up?" He asked, grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall and draping it over his shoulder. I gave him a pleading look and shook my head no, it was hard enough to stay sitting without feeling weak. Maybe that also had something to do with Malik and his talented hands...   
  
He wrapped his arm around me, helping me to stand up and step from the water. In one graceful movement he pulled the large towel from his shoulder, wrapping it around me catching within it. "Hey, I got'ca." He said teasingly, pulling me a bit closer with the towel. I laughed but stumbled, not being all the best on my feet and I fell forward into his arms. "Hey now," he smiled at me catching me in his toned arms and I looked up at his beautiful violet eyes, "watch your step," He raised his hand to my cheek, running his thumb across my jawbone, a sultry smile on his face. I blushed a bit, my eyes traveling across his face. Something about his eyes caught my attention, as long as I've known him his eyes were stormy but now they seemed to shine, reflecting their beautiful intense violet. He blinked and I looked away a bit, embarrassed and then glanced up at his face again. The storm clouds were back.  
  
He kept his arm about my waist, allowing me to lean on him to get back to the room. "Ryou?"  
  
"Mmhm?" I glanced up at him and for the first time even I saw crimson flush across his bronzed cheeks.   
  
"Can you get dressed? You may not want to lay down in wet boxers." He quickly diverted his eyes and I laughed in spite of myself.   
  
"I can manage with that," I said, my turn to give him an amused smiled. "Can you just bring up my bag?" He nodded and he let me flop down on the bed before leaving the room. I slid myself up on the bed propping myself up on the large pile of pillows. Malik re-entered and tossed my bag onto the bed. "Thank you." I smiled. He gave a smirked and shrugged, the bowed his head slightly.  
  
"You want anything to eat?" He asked as I started to dig through my bag, I paused a minute.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"What would you like? Kaiba keeps that mini-kitchen pretty stocked with snack foods."   
  
I thought a minute "Any type of fruit will work, I suppose eating health won't kill me." He shook his head, his trademark grin on his face.  
  
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."  
  
I laughed, glancing down for a moment but when I look up again he was gone. Disappearing as mysteriously and quietly as he had always done. I pulled out so clothes from my bag, an old pair of pyjama pants and the white T-shirt I always wore to bed. I pulled both on and discarded my pretty soaked boxers, wrapping them in my towel. Then fell back into the pile of pillows. At that moment there was a rap on the doorframe. I laughed, "It's safe Malik." I said back to the knock. He entered with a grace that only the bronze Egyptian could pull off and placed a tray on the bedside stand beside me. "Enough selection don't you think?" I giggled looking through the pile of exotic fruits.   
  
"You never said what kind you wanted." Malik replied smartly, flopping drop on the bed beside me and dropping a towel on my head "Dry your hair, wet-head." I rolled my eyes at him but started to work at towel drying my hair, finding it easier to move and not get faint being prompted up like I was. He leaned over me to grabbed the TV remote then tossed it up in the air and caught it with ease, the end pointing toward me. "Want to watch something?"  
  
I took the controller from him and rolled my eyes "Your to cocky for your own good you know that?"  
  
"Yes I know." He grinned smartly, "That's why I'm single."   
  
I shook my head at him and turned on the TV, surfing through the channels, "Currently lacking a girl?" I said casually, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Of course he didn't like me. With my luck he was probably having an affair with Tea... I almost gagged at the thought. Not that she's a bad person or anything, it's just... Tea...  
  
"Who said anything about a girl?" He raised a brow looking at me curiously, "I just said I was single. What if I decided I was going to start seeing a boy?" That caught me off guard completely and I turned to stair at him, he broke out in a fit of laughter.   
  
"Your such an ass sometimes." I scowled.  
  
"I know."   
  
I kept scanning through the channels until I found some action movie thing about Egypt. I watched a few seconds before recognizing it as The Mummy with Brandon Fraser. Sadly, I really do like action movies. I wondered if Malik had even seen it. "This okay? It's about Egypt." Malik nodded, watching with curiosity. He would know more about this type of thing then I would.  
  
There was a moment of silence as we both got wrapped up in the movie, each of us picking at the food Malik had brought up. Then came the part where one of the tomb robbers popped a scarab thing of the wall and it turned into a real beetle and crawled under his skin, literally. I hate bugs and this part always made my skin crawl. I made a noise in my throat and turned my head, burying it into the nearest thing so I could avoid looking. I then realized just abruptly what I had grabbed onto was Malik's chest. I slowly looked up, expecting to see him glaring at me, but he just looked amused and wrapped his arms about me lazily.  
  
"Scared Ryou-chan?" he smirked. I felt the breath go out of me when he used the affectionate nick-name.  
  
"I don't like bugs." I admitted sheepishly. He smiled in a charmed way and pulled me to him, running a hand through my hair.  
  
"It's just a movie, believe me, there are no creatures like that where I come from."  
  
"I know," I blushed slightly. He laughed, running his thumb across the blush of my cheeks then holding me close planted a kiss on my forehead.   
  
"Your really something, Ryou." I closed my eyes, a tremble passed through me feeling his lips on my skin and I curled my fingers into the thin fabric of his shirt. "Hold on as long as like." He said, his voice low and soothing. He shifted a bit, leaning back and moved me in his arms slightly so we were both comfortable. I was snuggled to his chest and his arms about me, his fingers playing with my hair. I smiled contentedly, for that moment... I wasn't sick, or lonely, I was safe in his embrace.  
  
***********  
  
The movie end, I don't know what it was called but it was pretty pathetic how they tried to copy how the group my family belongs to protect the tombs. "Maybe you should go back to bed, Ryou." I said, "Fight off your cold... Ryou?" I looked down, trailing my fingers from his hair to his cheek. He was sleeping so soundly, peacefully free of everything on his mind. I gazed at him, running my fingers over his smooth skin and let them rest on his lips. "Why did Ptah have to make you so damn beautiful?" I whispered, laying my forehead to his. "And you don't have any idea how beautiful you are. If your not careful I'm going to fall for you." I twirled a lock of his hair by his cheek around my fingers, a sadness crept into me, I refused to hurt this little delicate creature. I gave into my temptation just this one and I kissed my fingers that lingered on his lips. "Goddess, If I can't have him... please... just give me this one night to have in my memory. One night to call him my own..." I sighed softly, laying my lips to his hair and pulled the blankets around us both. I smiled, holding him to me and for one night... he was my own.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The title of this chapter is a line from "The Creed of the Goddess ;) hehehe  
  
Oh and as for all the things Malik screws with in the bathroom, hears why: Vanilla is for sex ^_____^, Lavender is for sleepiness, Chocolate is for faithfulness! Tangerine really is an immune booster and Lemongrass is for easing chest congestion.  
  
That violets and Milk thing? It really is a spell like Ryou said. Feel free to try it. A handful of fresh violets heated in milk for 3 minutes, enjoy! And remember, stir clockwise.  
  
Enkidu Thank you *blushes* I'm really thrilled you like it, mainly because your my favourite writer on fanfic.net *runs and hides, being overly sigh* I swear! I love your work! So I'm flattered!  
Lady Adako Yup it's true, I'm going to keep Ryou being a freelance. But I'll have my use the celtic runes and gods in his work. Oh and as for that idea about Ryou and Malik finding out about each other? I've had something in mind, read the next chap ;)  
Crossover Authoress I love Meatloaf songs too! ^__^ Heaven can wait is my favorite  
Sarina Fannel I thought about doing that... hmmm... I think i'll save that idea for later *evil smirks* I know I gave a really depressing reason for why Ryou hates hospitals... ohhh now I feel bad for him!  
  
And everyone else who reviewed THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! *gives them all pixy-sticks and Ryou and Malik plushies* YAY!! A WHOLE 51 REVEIWS!!!  
  
~!@# PLEASE READ#@!~  
Announcement: I'm having a bit of a contest! In the next chapter or two I'm going to have to dress Ryou up to make Malik drool! So here's my contest: Think of an outfit Ryou would look adorable in (leather, silk, gold, silver, Anything goes! Whatever you dream of him wearing!) and leave it in a review with your signature or e-mail so I can tell you if you've won. As for a time limit... it's open until I post the next chapter! There are 3 judges, including me and we'll be deciding which would be the best to knock the beautiful Egyptian dead. The prize is a walk on appearance in this story and a picture of Ryou dress in the outfit you suggested posted up. Thanks Everyone!!! -Lady Yami Bakura 


	6. Wonderwall

*Falls at all her reviews feet* I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! I really didn't mean to take so damn long with this!!! But I promise I'm back on track now and it shouldn't take one quarter as long for the next chap! MY APOLOGIES!! Forgive me!   
  
Anyway... as for the contest that I had, we don't have a winner yet, but we do have finalists. I'm going to draw out each of those final outfits and post them in my art class and let the other students in the course pick which they like best. So sometime in the next few chapters I'll be emailing people with the results. Three more chapters to go before the winner is revealed... the count down is on :)  
  
Malik: Oh stop rambling! Come on, I get to talk in this chapter!  
LYB: Patience is a virtue...  
Malik: Patience? What's that? ^_^  
LYB and Ryou: o_o U....   
Malik: What?? I get to be angsty and thoughtful in the chapter.  
LYB: Plus your falling hopeless for Ryou...  
Malik: O_O!  
Ryou: ^_^  
Cyris: This chapter isn't actually as long as it looks, it just had a lot of dialog. Plus some Battle City spoilers. And forgive any bad grammar  
and spelling, LYB wanted to get this up ASAP  
  
**********************************************  
Wonderwall  
**********************************************  
  
I woke up to sun light flicking my eyes, Oddly I didn't feel for once like I should go back to sleep and forget the world existed. I felt rested and comfortable, for a second I couldn't figure out why, then I went to stretch only to find a pair of milk white gentle arms wrapped around me, a warm body cuddled close to me. I blushed slightly, I had forgotten about letting Ryou fall asleep on my chest but now I was surprised to find myself so completely content to have him lying against me. I looked out the window, seeing the sky just sky just turning a pale blue with the rising sun. The same aqua blue of my sisters eyes. I closed my eyes and imagined her, dark skin like my own, long raven hair. Her face seemed older, more worn with care and age... the blue eyes resolved to a clear violet, the shade of purple you see in the sunset - my eyes. Just like Rishid said, clear violet eyes... not as stormy as mine, hers were spirited and peaceful also like liquid. I wished I could reach out and touch her, this vision, this lovely self-sacrificing woman. There were so many things I wished I could ask her... where did you come from before you married into the grave keepers clan? Did you miss the sun, or did you always live underground? Could you sing like me? Or play instruments like Isis? Would you be proud of Rishid for how he's handled this whole mess, I know he was your first son, though father never loved him like you did... would you be proud of me? Would you have stepped up and consoled me so the dark that made it's own being within in me could never take shape? Or would it have happened anyway... would you cry for his death? For me? Would none of this have happened? So many things... who you were, what you were like, how you could so easily offer your time, your heart, your life... for someone you never knew. You saved Rishid, just a baby you'd never seen before... you never had a chance to see me, and you gave up everything for me; why would you do that?   
  
The body beside me shifted a bit and a heard a small yawn. I kept my eyes closed, happy to have been broken of my thoughts. My biggest problem as I'm sure I've noted is that I think way to much for my own good. I bet I wouldn't be so bitter if I didn't think so much. I should make it a point to go a whole day without one of these inner debates - on second thought that could have disastrous consequences for everyone unfortunate enough to go near me, chances are they'd get a damn good dose of my bad temper. I don't get temperamental often, but when I do, I'll be the first to admit you don't want to be around me. At least for the time being I felt blissfully sedated as I felt Ryou's fingers flex slightly, remaining tangled in the soft light fabric of my shirt. I felt him raise his head a bit to look at me and I wondered what I did look like at the moment: expression was blank, eyes closed in peaceful sleep. He lowered his head again, laying it against my shoulder and he snuggled close to me. All I really wanted at that moment was to enjoy his company before the sun came fully up and everything that happened last night gone completely with the dark. I shouldn't even be taking this so seriously, this is Ryou were talking about here. At least now he was seeing the better side of me... he kinda had a habit of getting me in my more frustrated moods. I adore him, Beautiful midnight angel that he is. Some kind of dove that for the moment was peacefully laying in my arms... I loved the way he felt, with his silk hair and milky skin. I sucked on my lower lip a bit, I could still taste that soft skin on me from where I laid my lips against his shoulder while washing his hair. I couldn't help it! I just had to see if it felt as soft as it looked. I mentally shake my head, so much for my vow of never sharing a bed with him. He's laying here, cuddled up to me and I'm crooning over him. It's just that... I don't know... he scares me.  
  
I'm drawn to him and didn't I warn myself this would happen? That if I touched him I could become addicted to the way he felt? He even ~feels~ gentle and innocent and I'm forced to digress to my early problem. Falcons are made to hunt and kill doves, porcelain dolls are fair game for a child to break. I've had my chance to hold him and I should end this now and let everything go back to the way it was before. The thing is... how do I get back there? My, I'm still the bitter one aren't I? But, what can I say, for whatever reason... last night... he brought out a better side of me, something new and strange to me, and I'm grateful for it.  
  
He shifted against me again, cuddling close to me and I smile slightly, enjoying the way he feels warm against me. "It's hard to believe you can cause so much trouble," he mummers softly, , I'm pretty he still thinks I'm asleep. "So why do you do it? I know there's so much more to you then that... I've seen how caring you can be. Everyone knows there's something more to you, so why do you have to be such an anti-social?"  
  
"Because that's just the way I am." I replied calmly so as not to startle him but I felt him stiffened and I could feel the blush in his cheeks from the way his skin warmed against mine. I could feel his eyes travel up to look at me, and I opened me eyes to look at him. "I don't expect anyone to understand why I act like I do, just deal with it. It's me." My voice was hard but I made no move to let him go either. I was actually thankful for his presence, his body was wonderfully comfortable and being near him was doing strange and heart-fluttering things to me.   
  
"I didn't think you were awake." he said, shifting slightly to get rid of a kink in his shoulder.  
  
"I've been awake for awhile." I answered in a warm, open tone and I let my fingers idly playing with a lock of his silvery white hair. I smiled secretly, I love his hair, it's like silk to the touch. "You looked so cute sleeping there, so I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"And here I thought YOU were the one asleep." he smiled. I gave a low laugh, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.   
  
"No, just thinking." I shifted my arms a little, pulling him just a bit closer to me and he tucked his head into the knoll of my shoulder. "Our talk last night... I just started to wonder."  
  
"Wonder what?"  
  
"About my mother." I answered softly, letting my hand fall down through his hair to rest on his arm, idly running my thumb across the skin. He sighed softly, smiling. It's nice to see him smile, and it his face isn't so pale today and I smirk to myself, pleased with the fact that he looks much more health and I hadn't heard him cough all the while. His fingers brush my skin near my waist where my shirt crops off and I bit back a sigh, I loved the way his touch feels, it just seemed so... I don't know... right... he's the first person I've ever allowed to touch the scars on my back. I won't even let Isis near them, but his touch is gentle and I don't mind it at all. "I tried to imagine what she looked like."  
  
"Imagine?" he said, furrowing his brow in confusion. I nodded.  
  
"Remember I said I could see what she looked like?" he nodded curiously, silently asking me to continue. "I sort of do... and I really don't. My mother died in child birth, giving her life for mine." I looked at the window, letting myself zone-out a bit. I could feel him pulling away from me and from the corner of me eye I could see him watching my face. "I just had to think about it... what kind of a person would you have to be to give your life for another? Her life for her only son?"   
  
I didn't really expect him to answer... it wasn't like the question had an answer. Nothing came to my mind that I could say, at least he had known his mother... my voice was hitched. I felt wonderfully relieved when he laid his hand on my chest in a comforting manner, "She couldn't have known."  
  
"She knew." I answered briefly, to what seemed like nothing in particular and I wondered if I had the expression on my face as he did the night before when he explained why he hated hospitals. "She knew she wasn't able to carry another child, but she went ahead anyway. To give a stranger life... so her family would have a son." [1] He offered me a soft smile and nodded to show it was okay, that he understood. I gave a relieved smile and sighed gently before shifting once more, putting both arms around him, holding him close. I smiled, trying to tell myself I shouldn't get so worked up over nothing, but it was so wonderful to be near him. I was quiet a moment before speaking again. "It's funny... I can somehow still see her. In everything my sister does. But maybe that's just me... when I was little... I asked Rishid was my mother looked like and he pointed to Isis and said 'she looked just like that, only with these big violet eyes. She had an unbreakable spirit, you could see it in her eyes. They were so clear.'" I paused a moment, an amusing memory coming to me mind. "Not long ago, before I moved out of Isis' apartment, I caught her staring at me, this funny look on her face." I smirked a bit "And I asked her what her problem was, she just shook her head and said that when she was young, she never missed her mother because she just had to look in my eyes to see that untouchable spirit- then she shook her head again. She said she couldn't see our mother in me anymore. Said my eyes had changed... they weren't clear like they had been- somewhere along, I lost that- whatever it was. Whatever they could see in me." I looked thoughtfully out the window again, "I didn't know her... but I feel for her. Does that make sense? I can remember her through stories and imaginings, but I never knew her... And sometimes, it just feels out of place, because I used to feel her near me and now... I just don't. I think I forgot about her, about having that spirit; then you reminded me." I shook my head, smiling dully, my wispy blond locks tickling my forehead. I couldn't believe I was being so sincere with someone, but I was thankful he was listening to me ramble. "I think to much."  
  
He shrugged, "It's okay Hamlet." he said jokingly, hugging me gently. I laughed and poked him playfully.   
  
"Okay, I'm not that bad." I said with a teasing role of my eyes. "He thinks to the point of being crazy."  
  
"You are crazy." he replied smartly with a smirk and I gave another chuckle looking at the window again. I couldn't deny it.   
  
"What do you find so interesting outside?" he asked, following my gaze. From where we lay all you could see was a crystal blue sky outside.  
  
"It's not exactly outside." I said tipping my head in curiosity. "It's on the window pane."  
  
He joined me in looking at the window ledge, a layer of fresh white powder was sitting just outside the glass. "Finally!" he said, delighted, sitting up, pulling away from me despite the fact he coughed a bit. His flu temporarily and blessedly forgotten. "We finally got snow!"   
  
I narrowed my eyes at the white stuff on the sill "That's snow?" I remarked, I don't know what exactly I expected, maybe something a little less friendly looking. Something wetter maybe, a little more like ice. He looked at me as if I were a child, like to say 'Well of course it's snow!' then his face registered realization. So sue me if I've lived in a hot desert regions all my life. Sure I'd heard of the frozen rain drops... but I'd never actually seen it. I wasn't sure I wanted too. Bakura told me it was horrible stuff that made your hands wet and numb when you touched it. And it blew up in your face with the slightest breeze making your skin feel like it was burning. But Ryou had a wide smile on his face as he scrambled out of bed. I noticed right way how much better me must have felt... it was as if he never had anything more then a bad case of sniffles and I made a mental note that I do make a better healer then a spell caster.   
  
"You've never seen it before?" he asked eagerly, walking to the window and throwing it open. I shook my head no and crossed my arms behind my head.  
  
"Should you be standing in the open winter air like that?" I said, giving him a concerned look. "Snow is supposed to be cold, wet and miserable. And you with a flu, get back in bed." The last thing I wanted was for him to fall victim to that seemingly harmless baby powder type fluff. I know it's just frozen rain or what the hell but I doubted being in cold air was good for his health. He laughed at me.   
  
"Snow's not miserable! Snow is fun!" he smiled, and I gave him a doubtfully look as he took a bunch of it up in his hand from the open window frame, "I don't care if I get pneumonia from this, at the very least I was going to prove cold climates aren't so bad." I rolled my eyes in response.   
  
"You know, you can be horribly stubborn at times." I remarked.  
  
"So are you." He replied, sticking his tongue out at me. I wanted to either rip that teasing little tongue off of his pretty little face or cover his mouth with mine, just to see if it tasted as tempting as it looked. I smirked at both thoughts, sometimes it just feels good to humour my ego. "Come on Malik," he chided "After waiting so long for winter to officially start, I refused to pass up such a beautiful day."  
  
"Beautiful my ass, that shit is cold and wet."  
  
"Oh you have no sense of fun. Haven't you ever taken the time to just play around a bit?"   
  
I mulled this thought over in my mind a bit. There's not much opportunity for childish games in an underground tomb. And one I got free, I found my time pretty well consumed until recently. I just shrugged a bit, looking at the wall. I think that he understood the words behind my actions better then I ever could have verbally explained because he looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Come on! There's so many good thing you can only do with snow. Like... snowball fights." he chucked the ball at me quickly, giving me no time to react until it shattered into fluffy flakes again when it struck my shirt.   
  
"HEY!" He cried on instinct, bringing up my arms as a reaction, only to find that the powder didn't tingle or burn coldly like I thought it would, merely melt charmingly on my skin. I brushing myself off "No fair! You have the home field advantage here!"  
  
He quickly shut the window and grabbed some warmer clothes from his bag "Come on," he smirked again, "I'm going to show you why winter is my favourite time of year." He smiled at him, looking amused before shaking my head and crawling out of bed.   
  
I watched him from the door as he stepped outside into the cool air, wandering out into the snow where I knew the path that lead down to the main cabin was. Though you couldn't tell for sure, it was buried under a good foot of winters trademark white. It wasn't all that cold out, it actually felt rather fresh against my face contrary to what Bakura had told me. Ryou seemed perfectly content as he stood outside in his ski jacket which was probably more then enough to keep him warm in this mild weather. He looked back at the cabin after walking a few feet and laughed looking at me standing there. "Come out and see it," he called "It's not like it will hurt you. It's a beautiful day... even for winter, I couldn't have asked for a better day for you to see this season for the first time". I slowly stepped out of the doorway, blinking as the brightness glinted off the snow in my eyes. I had put on a heavy long sleeved sweat shirt and my black cloak, the same one my yami had worn to protect him from the winds on the Battle City blimp. It seemed to do the trick for me now. But I didn't even think about that for a moment, I was staring at the new world with a childish fascination. I can't describe it, kind of like seeing the world for the first time. I had seen snow in pictures, but pictures did this frozen world no justice. It was a beautiful copy of a white desert, I felt like falling to my knees, it looked like a strange version of my home, drifted and flowing with pale sand. That's what it was... a wonderful white desert with trees made from colored glass where the ice clung to them. The sky was it's own crystal... a special type of blue it can only have when everything else is white and there's nothing vibrant to outshine it. Ryou looked at the frozen landscape with a calm affection, I could see why he loved this time of year. I took a few steps out into the snow, marvelling at how it was like walking through cold, fine sand. I leaned over, running a gloved hand through the powder before taking up a handful and admiring the way the light played on all the little crystals. I made a mental note to tell Bakura he was a liar and snow wasn't really all that bad.   
  
I felt a familiar evil smirk come across my face watching Ryou stand there, scanning the forest as I slowly shaped the snow in my hands as I had seen Ryou do earlier before chucking it at him, smacking him right between the shoulders. He gave a cry of shock as the cold ball of fluff struck him splattering cold wet flakes everywhere and he turned to look at me, shock on his face. I already had another snowball waiting in my hand as I smirked at him "I like this snow."  
  
He returned the crazy grin, almost imitating his yami as he snatched up a handful of snow. "Two can play at this game. Let's see who does better, the Sun God or the Snow King..."  
  
Soon I found myself ducked behind the edge of the cabin, steeling glances at a makeshift fort wall of snow, a pile of snowballs at my side. "Romeo to Foxtrot, Romeo to Foxtrot;" I heard Ryou speak to his fist as if someone really would answer. Childish, yeah, I know, but amusing none the less. "Tango spotted!" he glanced up over the snow wall only to duck back down as I bombarded him with snowballs. "Romeo under fire!" he cried delight on his voice.   
  
"Tango hit!" I cried from my own fort place around the corner of the cabin. "I repeat, this is India to Alpha, Tango hit!"   
  
"India?!" he yelled, peaking up over his fort, "Why India?"  
  
"For Ishtar!" I responded, glancing around the corner "It's better then Mike for Malik. Or would you prefer I use Juliet there Romeo?" I added, throwing a snowball in his direction. Personally I would have found it funny if he took up the offered code name, me being the Shakespeare nut I am. He ducked the snowball but it missed anyway.  
  
"Romeo for Ryou," he retorted "At least it's not as tacky as Mike!"  
  
"That's India to you, Romeo!"   
  
He fired a hard packed ball at me but it hit the edge of the cabin as a retort, the cold ammo shot splattered on the bank making ice crystals sprinkle over my hair and chill my face. "You always call your enemy Tango you moron!" he yelled.  
  
"I knew that Romeo!" I snapped back and flung another snowball at him again, watching him drop behind the snow bank wall. "Tango hit!" I cried in a delighted voice when he didn't resurface.  
  
"But not down!" he called back, I could vaguely see him moving behind his hiding place "Remember the rules, the loser is the first one to get hit in the face or surrender!"  
  
"Yeah well... yield or..." I trailed off, putting a finger to my chin in mock thought "hmm... guess I can't say die."  
  
"Get pummelled?" he offered, looking around the edge of the wall, I could guess by the way he glanced around he was looking for a new location to move to.   
  
"Pummelled works." I said casually, before cupping my hands over my mouth to yelled back at him "Yield or get pummelled!!"  
  
"You're not very creative." he laughed.  
  
"Sue me. I'm new at this whole pll-aay thing." I stretched the word as if I had never heard it before, teasing him about his earlier remark that I had no sense of fun. I doubted I could make up for all my lost childhood years but at least I could have a bit of childish fun in the here-and-now.   
  
"Romeo, moving out!" he called, and I secretly watched him creep from behind the wall and sprint for the other corner of the house. I knew it was an open invitation to pound him with snowballs but frankly I'm not that stupid. I know enough from sneaking around on people that he was going to try to get me from behind and I was well aware that in a second, I was going to get my ass beaten with an onslaught of white fluff if I didn't move. I glanced upward, silently judging the height to the roof, it was sloped steeply so it wasn't that far up but not steep enough you could easily see what was on top of it. A perfect hiding place for my purposes. I quickly stepped up onto a drain barrel that sat on the cabins corner and glanced back to make sure Ryou hadn't yet made his appearance before jumping up and grabbing hold of the eve, swinging myself upward, using the top of the kitchen window as a quick foothold to swing myself soundless on to the roof. I'm wonderful at these quick and silent escapes, but right now, I didn't want to escape, I was hunting.  
  
I crouched myself down low so Ryou couldn't see me as I watched him, moving delicately on hands and knees like a large cat waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, as he moved around the corners of the cabin one by one. Instinct wouldn't tell him to look up here as he immerged into my former hiding place, perplexed as to my disappearance and I watched slightly, shifting my weight onto my hands to avoid making a sound as I shifted my body in his direction, crouched low, waiting. The height was my advantage here, the same way a falcon hunts. Fly higher then the dove below so your prey never sees you. I like to think of myself as a falcon, it just seems to suit me. I hovered lightly as he looked at my tracks, confused as to how I could vanish without leaving a track. "Malik?" he called, looking out toward the main cabin, stepping out in what he didn't know was dangerous territory. I pounced, skidding forward and diving for him, catching my white-haired dove about the waist and he gave a cry of shock as we both tumbled into the snow. Unfortunately for this hunter, I failed to take into account that although snow would cushion our fall, it had the wonderful ability to give way and just as I thought we had finished tumbling across the winter blanket and I had him pinned, it caved and we both gave a startled cry, toppling over a small incline before crash-landing at the bottom.   
  
We both ended up laughing once we came to a stop, and I smirked, watching him shake snow from his hair, making the silver flakes land on my face. At least I can say I was warm as I looked up at him and laughed, "Well, you were the last person I ever expected to have lying on top of me." He blinked and looked down, blinking again realizing he really did have me pinned beneath him. I think he must have blushed about five different shades of red as he lay there staring down at me and I expected him to jump up at any moment and start apologizing profoundly but he just looked at me, as if he found something exceedingly interesting about my eyes. I lay back feeling rather serene, enjoying the cushion the snow provided for my head, just watching his eyes. He has amazing eyes, the deepest shade of henna brown so deep their almost black, then toward the center they change into this light chocolate color laced with a deep shaded amber. I have to laugh at myself for paying so much attention to detail, but I just like his eyes. "Hey, I'm not complaining," I smile, my voice sounding a little more gentle then I wanted it to, "Better you then Joey or Honda."  
  
"Or Kaiba." he added with a smirk, and I was glad he realized I was only poking fun at them.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Kaiba," I laughed, "Yugi's got him pretty whipped."  
  
He chucked and nodded, and I smiled, watching the way his eyes light up when he laughs, so much better then the clouded way they looked when he was sick not long ago. "Yeah, but I think poor Yami is getting irritated about being single."  
  
"Yami?" I snorted, putting on a mocking look "Hell I'm getting pissed off with being single!" It was true enough... I hate being single. As strange as it sounds... I love having someone to care about, someone who I know I can be content with, everything doesn't seem so bad then. He crossed his arms on my chest smartly.  
  
"Well, it's your own damn fault for being so cocky." he said in a mock scolding voice "If you would show your more spirited side you'd have girls AND guys crawling out of the woodwork to date you."  
  
"Nope," I replied stubbornly, looking up at him, "I refuse to change, I like me just the way I am."  
  
His face softened a bit as he let his arrogant grin melt into a warm smile. "Yeah," he said in gentle tone "I wouldn't have you any other way." I smiled a bit, somehow I knew he meant it. He suddenly started to grin at me childishly again, picking up a handful of snow holding it over my head. "I win." he smiled teasingly.  
  
I looked thoughtfully at the snow, knowing all Ryou had to do was drop it to officially win the snowball fight because he would have hit my head. I refuse to lose to him. Okay, I refuse to lose to him in such an undignified manner. If I was going down, I was going down in glory, better yet if I could still win. The only thing was how was I going to do it. "That so..." I murmured slowly, waiting, hoping some opportunity would present itself. He opened his mouth to reply to my comment giving me just the opening I was looking for and I moved quickly, catching his lips with mine, offering him a gentle kiss. He gave a bit of a shocked whimper but didn't pull away from me and I once more realized I had made a mistake. My whole being shut down and for a minute, all I could feel the warm pressure against my lips and something screaming at me to keep this contact for as long as possible. But fortunately... or maybe unfortunately... I have emotional defences about 20 miles thick and they kicked in, scrambling up through the jumbled mess of my mind making me remember what the intended plan had been. I quickly shoved him away and re -tackled him. "Works like a charm!" I grinned from my new place holding him down, trying to brush of the strange giddy feeling in my chest.  
  
"That's not fair!" He pouted, looking so adorably cute with his lower lip quivering and I wanted to lean down and taste him again. I picked up a bit on snow and crushed it playful against his hair.  
  
"I win." I smirked and stood up, I don't think I was ever happier that my sweat shirt was a bit to big and helped hide ... the ... effects my antics had on my body. He just lay there a minute, staring up at the sky, looking like he was light-headed and I just stared at him a moment, taking in how beautiful he looked in the white bed, from now on when I see him I'll think of snowy days... or better yet, snowy midnights. Yeah... I smiled a bit, tonight I'll have to stay up with him, I want to see what the moon will look like on the snow. Maybe it will look like him like I hope it will... but for now, I think being out in the cold won't help his flu and he looks spaced out again.  
  
I chuckled a bit and he gave a gasp as I scooped him up in my arms, holding him to my chest, his arms instinctively wrapping about my neck as he looked down at the ground nervously. "I think I should take you in." I smiled, "I may be new to cold weather but logic tells me being wet and cold won't help your flu.  
  
"I don't doubt it." he responded, smiling a bit shyly. So I was right, his cold had started to bother him again. He curled up snugly against me and he rested his forehead to mine. Something told me to pull away, but I liked the feeling of having him this close to me on more then just this physical level and I don't know why, my mind just slows when he talks and I don't think anyone has ever sat patiently to listen to me ramble.   
  
I offered him a soothing look. "What do you say I make you some tea, then we'll go to the main cabin for breakfast."  
  
"Well..." He pretended to look like he was thinking long and deep, "Deal." he nodded. I laughed and carried him inside then set him down after kicking the door closed behind me. "I'm going to get something better on." He said, looking down at his ski jacket and old jeans, "This might be a little unnecessary for the cabin." I nodded in agreement and gestured to the stairs.  
  
"You do that, and I'll get the kettle."   
  
He nodded quickly and smiled, moving toward the stairs, stopping briefly to look at the stereo that sat by the broken television. "You like music?" he asked, dropping down to examining the thing. I nodded.  
  
"Love music, anything is fine, I like everything." that was true enough, I could listen to Beethoven one minute then blast Disturbed the next. I know it sounds really strange, but music means a lot to me. It's a way of hearing myself think aloud, depending on the song. Some just mean more then others and if I find one that connects to me I file it into memory for someday when I'm alone and happen to feel that way. Then I sing. As a result, I have a CD collection that I think even Kaiba couldn't copy. I wondered if there was anything over there I felt like listening to at the moment and I walked over to examine the system over Ryou's shoulder. No CD's, though it had a player. "Just turn on the radio." I suggested and he gave a nod, flicking the switch and letting the thing come on. At the moment some radio DJ was talking about Oasis, and I made a thoughtful noise. I like a lot of their stuff, I like their name to, but maybe that's just me being from Egypt.   
  
"This station good?" he asked and I answered with a nod, then flashed him a smile, wrapping my arm under his to help him up. He put his arm across my shoulder and instantly I put my other arm out to steady him as he stood... then I froze and quickly looked away, bitterly remembering the last time I held him like this. I could see his tired pale face, the confused frightened eyes; I flexed my hand that laced under his arms feeling his blood falling across it, blood his darker promised to me. "Malik?" he asked softly, looking at me concerned, I shook my head, freeing myself of my memory flash.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You okay?"   
  
No... I'm not okay... of course I'm not okay "Fine, just fine."  
  
He seemed satisfied with my words and charming smile as I let him go and walked to the small kitchenette. I rubbed my hands together compulsively and I felt the worst urge to wash them, but I knew the feeling of his blood on it wasn't real, only my bad conscientious that seems to follow me about. It wasn't Bakura's blood that promised my liberation, now it was Ryou's blood promising to remind me no penitence could free me of exactly who I was and what I had done. I never should have brought Bakura into my world, I never would have if I had seen how much the two of us would hurt Ryou. I never should have brought Ryou into my world. My lip tingled slightly and I sucked on it thoughtfully, I could feel his lips still. I could still taste him... not like earilier this morning. I could taste the kiss, feel it burning a part of me I didn't know existed, but I liked the way it felt... warm and inviting. I shook my head, turning down the invitation, I could never have that peace, bless my little black heart, my conscience won't let me go... so I suppose this is how karma has decided to punish me... I wonder if he even knows why I don't think I deserve to be near him. So then why do I want to be near him? I sat on the counter and watched him go up the stairs, if he did know, he didn't care. I'm pretty sure he can remember Battle City, he seems content enough with my presence now despite everything. But if anyone has a right to be angry at me after everything that happened, it's probably him. There are so many things I want to explain to him... but I don't think I could. I keep my seat on the counter and fill the kettle from there and put it on the stove without moving from my spot as well. I don't think I can explain what exactly I feel, it feels so foreign to me. He gives me a strange feeling of comfort, like I'm not so alone, like maybe I'm a bit too hard on myself, like I'm wanted. He just makes me feel better. I smile slightly, listening to the song playing on the radio, yeah, I couldn't have picked a better one.  
  
*Today is gonna be the day  
  
That they're gonna throw it back to you,  
  
By now you should've somehow  
  
Realized what you gotta do.  
  
I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way I do, about you now...  
Backbeat, the word was on the street  
  
That the fire in your heart is out.  
  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
  
But you never really had a doubt.  
  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
  
The way I do, about you now...  
And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would  
  
Like to say to you - but I don't know how...*  
I hum to it a minute then glance up the stairs, up to where I knew he would be, allowing myself to sing.   
  
"Because maybe,  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me...  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall..."  
Someday, I'll have to thank him for this temporary bliss I know can't last, after all... I nod a bit and let my mind drift on for once, not so bitter or lonely thoughts as I sing.   
  
"Said maybe...  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me...  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me...  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me... ...  
*************************************************  
[1] Yup, Malik's mother really is dead. She finds Rishid as a small baby by a well and takes him in as her own son, despite what Malik's father says. It's agreed that as much as he dislikes the boy, should she not bare a son, Rishid will take the ritual instead, but it will betray the beliefs of the grave robber clan. When Rishid is 6, Isis is born. Then four years later just after Rishid turns ten, Malik is born. So Rishid is spared the ritual, the Ishtar families traditions are saved, though Malik's mother dies in childbirth. Sad, no?  
  
[2] for those who are confused by what I said about Ryou in Battle City: you've been subjected to the horrible world of english censoring. The reason Ryou has his arm cut up and Malik brings his to Joey and Tea is this: Malik and Bakura decide that yes they are going to work together, Bakura has to help Malik get the God Cards and in exchange Bakura gets Malik's Millennium Rod. So Bakura takes a switch blade and cuts open his arm then changes back into Ryou (who needless to say is in a bit of pain and very confused) and Malik brings the injured hikari to Yugi's other friends. conveniently the part with Bakura cutting open his arm doesn't appear in the english version... so have many other great scenes *cough- what Malik really says when he's looking at the Sun Dragon Ra and the scars on his back are showing- cough* but I won't get in to that. Later on in series, Yami Bakura manages to get to the Battle City finals and goes up against Yami Yugi to win Osiris (Slypher) for Malik. I won't get into the details but it's an amazing battle!! Long story short, Bakura gets out four of the five ouiji pieces: D-E-A-T and at the end of this turn, the last letter H comes out and Yami instantly looses. But Yami summons Osiris and it has enough power to finish off Bakura. Malik speaks to Bakura via the Mill. Rod and offers him a solution to the problem, let Ryou back in control of their body. The battle has made the cut on Bakura's arm fester and bleed again so when Ryou comes back into his body, he doesn't know how he got there only that he's in an amazing amount of pain. Yami becomes afraid to hurt Ryou and won't attack, so when the turns time runs out... Bakura will win. To bad for Malik, Yami Bakura starts to fear for his hikari's life and fights off his control to switch bodies with Ryou, thus saving his light and letting Yami win. All Ryou x Bakura fans don't take it to serious... Bakura saves him so he can still have a mortal body... DAMN! But for Malik fans, yes Malik does feel bad about this later and offers to tell Bakura about the scars on his back to get back on his good side.   
Malik: Wow, I got to sing again...  
*Fan girls all get starry eyes* siiiiighhhh....  
LYB: Sorry, I just happen to like the new voice they gave Malik on the english version, oh goddess it's beautiful! What their doing with it is this: the weird demented voice that he normally has in the english version is actually the voiced used to represent his yami side in later eps, the good voice is his light side ^_^  
  
And the song in here is called "Wonderwall" by Oasis. It's an amazingly beautiful song.  
  
Ryou: Please Read and Review everyone!! And we promise the next chapter will be up very soon!! 


	7. Divine Intervention

First things first: I have to write back to a lot of reviews O_O.... wow 111!!! a whole 111 total reviews!!! *snuffles* Wow, I feel so loved ^_^ *showers her reviews with hugs and pixy-sticks* I have so many and I try to e-mail everyone back, I really do! But I just got internet back after loosing it for like, what? 3 months? grrr... anyway.   
Reviews from chapter 5: I won't comment on any of the outfits as of yet, save for the people I need an email from ^____^ but I will say that after reading over all the entries, me and my two associates narrowed it down to ten outfits (Did I say narrow? ... More like spent the night bickering among ourselves over what to take for final choices before getting 10. O_O it was interesting... all of them were so good!! It was hard as hell to do!) and I'm going to start e-mailing those ten finalist to ask permission about drawing their works and posting them in my art class.  
  
Crossover Authoress: My favourite I think is "heaven can wait" the one Malik sings. I just love that song. *drools over the image of Ryou standing wearing only jeans and the ring...* Yumm.....  
  
Sarina Fannel: Yeah it is kinda sad... but the fluff helps make up for it ^_^ I live for writing fluff. BTW: I still love that song-fic you did where Bakura finally got his own kingdom, it's on my favourites list. How does that ever turn out *puppy-eyes* please tell me?  
  
Ancient Enchantress: Ryou is one of my favourites too, ^_^ Thank you, I did a lot of read for this story to get the right magick items I wanted. I get to throw in more magick things in this chapter hehehehe....  
  
Saiai No Hito Mokushi: *blushes* wow! I'm on a favourites list. ^_^ I like toe socks, but yeah it would be kinda funny to see Ryou in them. I'll keep that walk-on part in mind ;)  
  
Enkidu (or is it EnkiduII now O_o): either way, it's awesome to get a great review from you and I'm glad I've inspired someone. Yeah, I love putting Ryou and Malik together, they just seem so cute! And I send sincere apologies I haven't updated!  
  
Brit-chan: I love scent! I use it myself! And thanks for the hug ^_^ . My mother was christian like that too. She used little rituals when she prayed and every night used to leave a bit of bread and wine in front of a figure of Mary holding baby Jesus. She was a very religious woman, God rest her soul. Plus it just feels awesome to that from a christian! Thank you for reminding me *hugz*  
  
Lady Adako: Yup, it is true. On Malik's official Yu-Gi-Oh profile it reads he has a leather fetish... why is no one surprised. (Malik: HEY! LYB: ^_^) It also reads that he can make his own clothes (O_o u...) and he likes to sleep outside along with a few other random things that are rather enlightening. Someday I think I'll type it up and post it. BTW: I know I said I wouldn't say anything about the outfits, but I need your e-mail for the contest or you can post you're consent in a review, just so I know I have permission to draw it :)  
  
Kat: *blushes again* Thank you! Once more I have to apologies for my gap between chapter 5 and 6. I dunno why, but for this story, Wiccian just seemed to work. Plus I wanted to do a bit of religious rights campaigning, it's really nice to see people supporting it.  
  
catherine: I think I e-mailed you back... if I didn't, of Isis I'm sorry because you're review was just awesome and so many questions I'm just dying to answer ^___^ hehehe foreshadowing. Yup, just to make things complicated for our hero's Yami B will be coming back MWAHAHA! *cough* I have to stop this evil laughter thing... I STILL haven't gotten over my pneumonia. Oh and Yugi is going to have a few things to say about it. Seto too. As for the "practitioners" part ^_______^ read this chapter. Yup, I have a plan :) Yeah, I really wanted to make a good fic about Wicca... and it seemed to go so well in this story to bring Ryou and Malik together.  
  
cheesepuff: *must.... not.... drool.... AHH! Failed miserably* I would not mind a visual aid in the least ;) Just joking I don't want to be a bother or anything. ^_^  
  
ChaosEnd: ^^... I bet Malik would like that. Hell, I wouldn't mind it ^_^ And I'm sure Kaiba has something ;)  
  
RyogazGal: I don't know if I e-mailed you back or not, I know I made a point of it because I drew the picture you wanted. I loved drawing things for people, it makes my day. ^_^ I'm glad you liked my pic of Ryou and Bakura from Gutterflower and I'm glad you enjoyed the fic too! Both were a joy to do. But so far I will agree, I'm having more fun writing Drawing Down the Moon and I dunno why. Maybe it's because I can get into Malik and Ryou's heads and I can understand them a bit better. Whatever the reason, I'm thrilled you like my work as much as I love turning it out.  
  
Fyredra: LOL! It's okay, humour gets me going too. hehehe I like making people feel warm and cozy and Malik is just an all around sad character so you can't go to far without making him a bit cold and depressed. I love the blonde! *hugz Malik* Malik: @_@ can't... breath...) Unfortunately, the guy in the hood in the good Malik before he goes to Domino City himself. He is adorable!!! And if you can get around the fact that they gave Yami Malik a really bad english voice, the voice of hikari Malik and Malik when he's pretending to be Namu is so drop dead sexy! Gutterflower so far has been my work of art, it's was an amazing thing for me to do. And as for Lilith.... umm... I kinda deleted it, I wasn't happy with it at all, but the basic idea of it is going into my other fic The Darkest Souls when I get the time to re-work it and I hope you enjoy that one as well. Yay! I'm on a favourites list! *blushes* And I did go read your fic btw, "The Problem with Grandpa" hehehe I did like it, a bit of comedy does the world good ^_^  
  
Dragon Child: I think Ryou is so adorable! I have to gush over him ^_^ As for your question, I've never really been asked that before, so I don't mind answering one bit. I'm 18 and studying religion and folklore at Memorial University in Canada. I've have quite a history of writing... I've written short stories and drawn out comic and manga strips since I was still in elementary school, I can't say when for sure and as you can imagine my early work is not that great :) I really started to get heavily into writing when I was 13-14... I turned out all kinds of stuff. Since then, I've done a lot more of my own personal fiction. If you were to look me up with my real name (and since this IS the internet, I won't hack it out for the sake of the people I know) and try REALLY hard you'll find I do have a few poems, short stories and one-act play's published in random places. I'm not exactly a well known person, but anyway. Does that answer you question? Oh my, I think I've rambled to much again.... oh well ^_^.   
  
Chibigreen Tanuki: I need you e-mail for the contest too... you can drop me a line at ladyyamibakura@hotmail.com if you don't want to post it. Or you can just give me consent to draw in a review. ^_^ I promise not to share the address  
  
Erfaciel: *gets a nose bleed as well, while Malik droolz* LYB: hentai... Malik: You know it ^_^. LYB: anyway.... thank you for the wonderful compliment ^_^ it's actually really hard work. Keeping Malik in character is difficult because of his rather hypocritical personality, he tends to be broody and impulsive at the same time. It's hard to get Malik in a state of mind where he's content with doing something childish. Ryou's no easy feat either because of his past with his mother and sister and of course the whole Yami Bakura deal. Eep!   
Chapter 6 review: I'm glad you enjoyed it, ever if it did take so long. It's great to know you enjoy my work so well ^_^ Wahoo!! I've been blessed by Ra ^___^  
  
Yami Ishizu: ^____^ first of all, I love you're name. Yes I am a witch ^_^ but I wasn't exactly born into it, fortunately, I was born into a family where religion wasn't forced on me but something I was allowed to explore. Also to my advantage I was born into a family that has witches in it's past as well as many other religions including Celtic, Teutonic and even Hinduism. I'm a follower of the Egyptian sect, because believe it or not, I'm a bit Egyptian too. My whole family on my fathers side can trace themselves back to Egypt and it's absolutely wonderful to sit and listen to those stories then go to my mother side of the family which has a bit of Druid magick in it. And yes I will drop this to you in email form as well. I deleted Blood Moon Rising O_O... but it will be resurrected again when I re-write the Darkest Souls.  
Chapter 6 Reviews: (Whoa that was a lot of writing...)  
  
R Amythest: I was going to e-mail you back but fanfic.net was being a bitch and wouldn't let me into you're profile to get an address. So I'll write back here ^_^: You actually did a damn good job just describing it! It's Ryou's english voice only deeper and without the accent, or if this is easier to imagine, Bakura's english voice without the evil rough edge. I'm kinda think the same voice actor that does Ryou/Bakura (I forget his name at the moment) may do Malik/Ishtar as well, they sound a lot alike. I don't mind you having it copied out in the least! I trust people not to plagiarize my work so I don't mind at all. I'm thrilled you like it well enough to do that!! And I would LOVE a grammar-perfect copy, I would seriously kiss the ground you walk on because I'm sooooo bad with grammar. As for Ryou being in the coma: well, no, just unconscious. As I mentioned in the last chapter that stunt Bakura pulls with the knife leaves Ryou pretty weak for most of Battle City. When he wakes up again, Bakura is in control and goes up against Yami, making the wound break open again and Ryou nearly bleeds to death due to Malik and Bakura's ambition. Plus his body takes a blow from Osiris and that lands him in bed... again. As for being dead: You've been lied to. Well... not totally... whoever wrote that hasn't seen the rest of the series. After Bakura loses to Yami Malik (aka Ishtar) after an impressive fight, he unfortunately has to bend to the rules of a Game of Darkness as his physical body is dissolved into the shadow world so in all technicality, he and Ryou are dead. ~-~BUT~-~ Yami Bakura sealed a piece of his soul inside a piece of the millennium puzzle so when his body vanishes, he ends up in Yami Yugi's soul room! Shock, no? So Yami B is still alive and well, as for Ryou... Ishtar is self-centered and uses the shadow dissolved energy of Ryou like he did with Mai's, using it to feed his power. As well, Ishtar claims the Ring as his victory prize. So when Ishtar is banished, Ryou's body reforms and when Ryou gets the ring back (after a bit of a hassle with Yami Yugi and Honda trying to keep it hidden from him... grrr... stupid pharaoh and spike headed dumbass...) Bakura is returned to the ring and Ryou. So nope, Ryou is not dead. He comes back after Ishtar is banished by Malik and Yami. And that is the honest to the goddess truth from someone who really has read all the comic strips and knows exactly what happens. And the blood type thing? O_O... I have no sweet clue... I really don't. hmmm..... but it is something to think on... LOL! Ryou has the rarest blood type in the world! I actually knew that before and I never thought of the rarity thing till now... hmm... ^________________________^ Anyway, is this soon enough? :)  
  
Ayrrie: Thank you! I hope to start posting them much faster... like how quick I posted this chapter faster ^_^  
  
hato-chiisai: Yup, there will be lemon ^_^ later on but I don't plan on it being tacky or anything, just to fall in easily with the rest of the story. (and a bit of good lime in the chapter after this) I'll set it up the lemon itself so that it's in one chapter alone and those who don't want to read it can pass it over. That way everyone is happy ^_^ I'll also have to up the rating on this but that's okay.  
  
Bakura's Baby: Yup! They finally got a kiss! I hope to keep up this rate of updating (like the one week thing) but I don't know if it will work out or not, I'll try ^_^   
LYB: *Looks up at everything she's written.* O_O three solid pages of nothing but review answers...  
Ryou: And this is a long chapter to boot.  
Malik: No kidding.   
LYB: *falls back in her computer chair and kisses her black Hamlet coffee mug* Thank God for caffeine!  
Malik: So that's where you got the Hamlet mug thing from!  
LYB: *growls* touch it and die.  
Malik: O_o U... okaaaaaaay...  
LYB: I love Shakespeare. A friend brought this back from England for me. Hamlet isn't my favourite play, but it's up there on the list. Malik reminds me of Hamlet sooooo much.  
Cyris: They are a lot alike... broody, self-centered, gay, charming, INSANE... they even have that whole revenge of the fathers death thing going on.   
Ryou: Only the woman in Malik's life who gets in the way is Isis not Gertrude.  
Malik: Since when did you become a scholar?  
Ryou: Since she started making you talk about it and I decided to read it.  
Malik: Oh.... O_O Wait a tick! Gay?!  
LYB: You can not convince me Hamlet hasn't had an affair with Horatio. I mean, they guy HATES women and he practically croons over Horatio.  
Ryou: And then there's that whole, Hamlet dying in Horatio's arms thing.  
Malik: Alright can we cut the Shakespeare shit please? I get the point!   
Cyris: *rolls his eyes* Voicing this chapter is the impeccable Ryou Bakura, it's a tad long... but the mistress didn't want to break it up. Enjoy.  
*******************************************************************  
Divine Interventions  
*******************************************************************  
This time of year I loved, even if nothing grew or lived, it was like a break from the stress of living and the whole world slept soundly. I appreciated that need to sleep and enjoyed the peace it brought, along with the promise of a new begin the clean white pallet of snow promised. I didn't care about my cold when I took Malik outside, It was worth it just to see him smile for once. This whole new side of this beautiful Egyptian boy. He had a playfulness that was obvious from his sharp comebacks and spiteful nature. He loved and cared intensely which was clear from his quest to free his family. But to actually see those things blossoming... I doubted anyone else besides Rishid and Isis had ever seen this side of him. They insisted it existed but I don't think he trusted anyone enough to let it show... caring, happy, childlike... it was so rare. He has this hidden spirit I don't think he knows still exists, he said that he thought he had forgotten it somewhere along the way... but I'm pretty sure it's still there. I know because it's showing itself to me piece by piece; when he had me in the snow and I was laying on top of him, I saw something amazing. His eyes changed colour, yeah I know that sounds really weird, but I remember it happening last night too. For a minute, the storm clouds went away and they just shone this beautiful clear violet... almost a liquid crystal colour. I could barely believe it, that eyes that always looked angry could look so peaceful and for once, content. Now I can't help but think, was that the colour Isis missed so much?  
  
I closed the bedroom door and leaned against it, burying my face in my hands. He was acting so strange today. A few minutes ago he had me up in his arms, laughing content and then when he went to touch me as I stood up by the stereo the most horrified expression came over his face as if he were suddenly terrified by my very presence. I've never seen that expression on him before and I don't know what to make of it, though he passed it off as quickly as it passed. And what the hell was with that kiss? I touched my lips lightly and I trembled slightly. It had been so quick I could barely register it, by the time I recovered from the utter bliss of the first contact he already had me pinned. I wanted that moment back... to feel it again, his lips were soft and gentle but at the same time demanding, his kiss was like him in a way. I ran my tongue across my lips, he even tasted like he looked, spicy and exotic... oh dear goddess I think I need a shower! Anything to calm me down! This crush of mine has gone way to far. I've never felt this giddy at being kissed before.   
  
I feel a small smile cross my lips, I can't help it. Downstairs I can hear him singing with the music   
  
"Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me..."  
  
I turn my head toward the door a bit, letting my ear fall closer to it. He has an amazing voice and I don't know why he doesn't show it off, it would blow the others away how when he sings, it's like it comes from his very soul. Like he means what he's saying. I pressed my hand to door as if to reach out and touch him, I wanted to be the one he sang to. "Just tell me what you want to be saved from." I whispered gently, then moved away from the door, afraid to subject myself to this torture any longer. I started to dig through my bag, trying to find something suitable to wear and I gave a light moan of disappointment realizing I had packed nothing but casual clothes for playing around with my friends. I don't know why, but I wanted to at least look good today for some reason. "Ryou, can't you buy anything half decent." I scolded myself, then I blinked remembering my yami saying the same thing to me not long ago... I replied by telling him to bite me. I had a hicky on my neck for a week.   
  
Don't take that the wrong way, Bakura just likes to play with me sometimes, I think he thought it would be amusing to actually bite me. He wouldn't dare touch me any worst then that, he's like my best friend, as much as I love him I don't think I could ever FEEL for him... if you can understand that. He's my big brother almost. Yeah that's it! My big brother, always looking out for me, though he can get extremely overprotective at times. He also gives surprisingly good advice, I wish he were here now to advice me. I sigh a bit as I take off my sweater and start to pull on my typical t-shirt. I know for a fact my yami has never means anything by his games. It's obvious because for the longest time he's had this thing for Yami Yugi, though he'd never admit it. Sometimes I catch him in one of his rants after being outdone yet again by the former pharaoh. He'll pace around the house, muttering under his breath, trust me he's turned out some damn good ones. My favourite that I've heard just to prove my point is "Good-for-nothing-sexy-self-centered-prick-of-a-self-rightous-good-looking-fucking-pharaoh." He's had some other equally as hypocritical statements that I'm not sure are compliments or insults when he thinks I can't hear. I don't think he'd be so ambitious on picking on Yami if he didn't like him. He just likes to have the pharaoh's attention. Hell, Bakura likes to have everyone's attention, but he seems to really strive to get Yami's. Even if he has to rub the spirit the wrong way to get it. Damn, I could use some of yami's advice right now, even if I could just talk to him. I wonder if Kaiba would mind me placing a long-distance call to his room in Egypt. I know I only talked to him before I came up to the mountains but... it's different now.   
  
I let out a string of coughs. Well at least their not as bad as they were last night and I walked over to the bed stand, hoping Malik had left some cough syrup around only to find he had cleaned up completely, leaving on his bag half-open on the floor. I sighed again and started to turn only to see a glint of something shiny and black catch my eye and I looked down at his bag, examining it. Half-hidden amid articles of clothes that lay closest to the top was something that looked to be made of polished black stone. From what I could see of it, it was long and not overly thin, it was face down but it looked as if it was a statue of some kind though I could only see the barest part of it. I dropped down, curious to examine it. I don't know why... but it was like I was pulled to it.   
  
From what I could see of it without moving anything, it seemed to be a woman... maybe... the visible part was certainly the top of a head with long hair. I reached out hesitantly, I felt really bad about going through his things but curiosity was killing me and I gingerly brushed my fingers against the small stone artifact. It was warm to my touch... giving me a feeling of timeless power and I quickly pulled my hand away. I don't how, but I knew that feeling and I couldn't place it. How do I explain it? Some things just feel charged with energy, kinda like you just know by picking it up, this was someone's favourite toy as a child, or this is someone's favourite shirt. It was the same type of sensation. Maybe it's just because I'm witch and after all this time I can feel little changes in energy and I could feel power in the item of my curiosity, similar to the way I felt when I picked up my Athame or maybe I was just being foolish and my conscience was getting the better of me going through his stuff. I gently moved to push back the fabric covering it instead and I felt my fingers brush something wrapped around the black stone and I felt my heart give a bit of a jump as if I had suddenly found something of great importance. From what I could see vaguely without moving anything, it was only a red piece of yarn. "3 by 3..." I muttered absently, pressing my fingers lightly to the yarn, furrowing my brow in thought. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what, their was no own around to hear me. "someone..." I paused and closed my eyes "angel wings?" I opened my eyes, looking at the item in thought. By now my curiosity was boiling, what was this trinket? I moved my hand to pick it up once more when I heard a cry from downstairs followed by what was probably a pretty choice Arabic curse and I jumped up. I shook my head, feeling rather guilty about going through his stuff and I quickly walked to the door, grabbing his Arabian shirt that lay regarded on the bed.  
  
I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at him, he had his index finger stuck in his mouth but continued to hmm to the music of the radio as he poured streaming water into the black Hamlet mug and a soup bowl. I watched him, amused with his actions as he lightly kept beat to the song with his head while he music played. He smiled a bit, taking his finger out of his mouth as the lyrics started to ring out, but he didn't take up singing again, I smiled, he really did love music. Even from my place of the stairs I could see the small red mark on the side of his finger tip, logic told me he had burned himself but at the moment he didn't seem to care, he was caught up in the music instead.   
  
Feels like you made a mistake  
You made somebody's heart break  
But now I have to let you go  
I have to let you go  
  
You left a stain  
On every one of my good days  
But I am stronger than you know  
I have to let you go  
  
No one's ever turned you over  
No one's tried  
To ever let you down,   
Beautiful girl  
Bless your heart  
  
He moved about the small area with grace, getting honey from the tiny fridge and pouring a bit into the mug before stirring it a bit. Then he mixed around the stuff in the bowl a bit. "Malik!" I called and he looked up at me, a smile crossing his face as I tossed down his shirt.   
  
"Thanks!" he called back. And quickly pulled off his sweatshirt, shaking out his blonde hair. I think I may have started to drool, he wasn't exactly shy and he wasn't exactly bad looking, tan skinned and toned chest framed out with golden form fitting jewellery. He laid his sweatshirt on the counter and pulled on his lighter one. He looks better that way... in thin fabric without all his skin covered up.  
  
I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you   
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease  
  
He looked up at me, laughing when he realized I was watching him. He motioned for me to come down and I chuckled slightly, walking down into the room and he held out his hand to me, approaching me, a mysterious look in his eye, body moving gingerly with the bit. Singing along with the music. Very tempting, I promise you.   
  
"Feels like you're making a mess."   
  
I laughed at his antics, taking his hand and letting him pull me to him.  
  
"You're hell on wheels in a black dress"  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle again as he put his arm about my waist before taking my hand and playfully pushing me away, letting me spin under his arm before pulling me close again.  
  
"You drove me to the fire,  
And left me there to burn"  
  
He pressed close to me and I felt my breath quicken as he tipped over me, forcing me to bend back slightly over his arm. I hoped to the goddess he couldn't feel the way my heart was pounding. He dragged his fingers slowly over my cheek, leaning his face close to mine.   
  
"Every little thing you do is tragic  
All my life ~ oh it was magic,  
Beautiful girl..."  
  
I could feel his breath against my skin as he lingered his lips over mine, only inches apart. I swallowed, I could feel myself tremble under his touch. Why does he insist on teasing me like this? He's such a Ra damn flirt.  
  
"I can't breathe..."  
  
He released me, smirking like a devil as he turned around and walked away back toward the counter, arms open, hips swaying seductively as he sung and I was pretty sure I had been reduced to puddle of melted boy on the floor.   
  
"I got a disease,  
Deep inside me,  
Makes me feel uneasy baby..."  
  
He looked back over his shoulder and turned about, moving backwards, smiling at me, his hands beckoning me to him as if he had me on a leash, in honestly he may as well have, and I was more then willing to run back into his arms to dance with him again. He cupped my face in his hands as he moved with the music, resting his forehead to mine.  
  
"I can't live without you,  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it?"  
  
He took my hands, leading me in the free flowing, joyful dance, spinning us about the kitchen like neither one of us had ever danced in our lives. It was so childish and at the same time I loved the way he felt against me as he moved. His hands dragged across my waist, pulling me to him, yup... it's official, I've been reduced to pile of Ryou shaped goo.   
  
"Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me.  
I got a disease."  
  
Once more I laughed as he spun me around and pulled me to him.  
  
"I think that I'm sick,  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me."  
  
By now we moved together, hips and shoulders swaying to the beat, it really was a good song to dance to, upbeat and fast. He tapped my lips playfully, pressing his forehead to mine in the sweetest of ways and I felt that same flattered smile cross my face.  
  
"You taste like honey, honey,  
Tell me can I be your honey?"   
  
He gave a quick laugh and so did I as he grabbed me around the waist and lifting me up to sit me on the counter.  
  
"Be, be strong,  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long till-"  
  
He placed the black mug in me hands, smirking back at me as he finishes his lyric.  
  
"I'm free of my disease."  
  
I laughed as he smiled, backing away from me to allow me to drink my tea. I took a long draught and watched him move about the kitchen, slightly disappointed both at the end of our dance but quite satisfied to listen to him sing.  
  
"Yeah well free of my disease  
Free of my disease..."  
  
His voice half-trailed off as he turned on the tap, picking his index finger under the water. I guess the burn was still hurting him and I took another long drink before setting down the mug and jumping down, only two steps closing the distance between us.  
  
"I got a disease,  
Deep inside me  
Makes me, feel uneasy baby.  
I can't live without you ,  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it?  
Keep your distance from it.  
Don't pay no attention to me..."  
  
His voice trailed off all together as I gently took hold of his wrist and pulled his injured to me to inspect it. I'm pretty good at bits and pieces of healing magick and I wondered vaguely if there was anything I could do for it, sort of to pay him back for the way he doctored me the night before. "How'd you do this?" I asked, looking at the small, rounded red spot on the side of his finger. "You swore pretty loud. What was that? Arabic?"  
  
"Just plain Egyptian," He offered an embarrassed laugh and half-heartedly scratched the back of his head with his free hand as a shy gesture. "Isis uses that one a lot. I hit it off the bottom of the kettle when I took it off the stove. I'll be fine in a few minutes, just stings."  
  
I glanced around the kitchen and without letting go over Malik's hand reached over to the window sill over the sink and saying a quick prayer of thanks to the plant, I cracked off the tip of one of it's thick triangle prism shaped leaves, avoiding the tiny blunt cactus like points on the leaves edges. You'd be surprised for many things people keep around their houses can be used for everyday things. I knew this plant well because I happen to have one in my own kitchen window, Aloe Vera. Aloe is easy to grow and doesn't need to be watered often to it's a pretty common thing to find, not only that, the leaves have this jell type stuff on the inside that's used in a lot of skin products... when it's raw like this it's also good for split ends, dry skin, scars and burns. I can remember me mother telling me that when I was little and my sister Amane burned her fingers on the stove. She was a bit of a kitchen witch, my mother, though I don't think father ever understood her 'odd habits'. I didn't until much later in life, I just knew mom was one way, dad was another, they didn't disagree on it; but after she died dad gave me all her statues and told me to put them away. They're now on my secret alter at home. Maybe by now he knows I'm like her, maybe not. I don't feel like upsetting him with it.  
  
*I got a disease  
  
I think that I'm sick  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me  
You taste like honey, honey  
Tell me can I be your honey  
Be, be strong  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long till*  
  
I crushed the small chunk of green material in my fingers and rubbed the jell across the burn gently as I dared so I wouldn't hurt him. His lip quirked down a tiny bit at the touch but said nothing and teasingly I brought his finger to my lips, kissing the wound. "There, all better." He smiled and I released his hand, he flicked his finger a bit.  
  
"Yup, all better." he repeated approvingly and gave a bit of a jump, sitting up on the counter. He grabbed the bowl that had laid beside the mug and started to shovel it's contents into his mouth. By the goddess that boy can eat and I watched him thoughtfully as I drank my tea.   
  
*I'm free of my disease  
Yeah well free of my disease  
Free of my disease.... *  
  
The song ended and he down at me, raising his spoon again. "What?" he asked, shoving another spoonful into his mouth. I shook me head and smirked.  
  
"Nothing. What are you eating?"  
  
"Flavoured oatmeal I found in the cupboard. It's peaches and cream." he said, sounding like a proud child and I laughed at his teasing tone before he let his voice become serious again. "I got to thinking that... today is the 21st right?" I blinked a minute, then nodded dumbly. I'd almost forgotten about it being Yule, but fortunately for me, Malik didn't notice the enlightened look on my face. "Yeah, but, I got to thinking. I may as well eat here then get a shower before going to the main lodge. After all, you guys will probably be eating bacon and sausage and all that shit." He finished his sentence and shoved in another mouthful of oatmeal. That right, I remembered Malik was a vegetarian. "Want some of this? I can make you a bowl." he offered, I shook my head no.  
  
"Do you eat any meat, Malik?" I asked, simply curious.  
  
"Nope." he answered easily, then paused "No, wait... I'll eat dark meat chicken, like the leg, but only once or twice a year that's not ~so~ bad. I hate the white meat though." He looked contemplative again. "Does pepperoni on pizza count?"  
  
"Not really," I answered honestly "It's not so sure it's real meat..."  
  
"Last bite?" he offered, holding out the spoon to me. I looked at him questioningly. "It's good, I promise." I shook my head and laughed, opening my mouth and allowing him to spoon feed me the last bit, it was good. He set down the bowl and jumped down off the counter. "Want another cup of tea before you take off?"  
  
"Nah," I answered, setting down the empty mug. In truth I figured this may be the only time I could get to do a ritual for Yule and as great as spending this time with Malik was, I did have the next four days with him. With any luck, most of the gang was still in bed and the main cabin would be empty for at least another half-hour or so. Even still, I doubt any of them would disturb me if I locked myself in the bathroom. "I think I'll go to the lodge and at least start the day with the rest of the gang. You'll come there when you're done here, right?"   
  
He nodded absently, "Yeah. But don't count on a sudden appearance," he flashed one of his gorgeous smiles "I think I'm as bad as a female when it comes to time in the shower."  
  
"Don't feel bad, I am too." I laughed and reluctantly left him to go upstairs and grab some things. The small candles, a lighter, a small leather bag filled with sea salt, an in scent cone and holder, a small sliver pentagram center piece, a light blue chunk of aquamarine stone... I would have like to of had by thin rose wood wand... or my silver and moonstone Athame... but I decided for the sake of secrecy to settle with the bare necessities. I wrapped up the small trinkets in my sweater so it would look as if I only wanted to bring a warmer article of clothing with me and tucked it under me arm. I smiled at Malik as I passed him at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Later," he gestured as I walked by.  
  
"See you in a bit." I replied, then bounded down the stairs and out the door, walking the path to the main cabin. Inwardly I felt like I was walking on air. It was the first time it what seemed like months I wasn't depressed. And though I still sniffled a bit from my cold which didn't seem half as bad now, I don't think I'd been that happy in a long time. Although... I paused in my thoughts, glancing over to where I could see our body prints in the snow where we had tumbled down the bank...I wouldn't mind having Bakura's advice on Malik. Maybe I was being foolish about the whole thing and taking his flirting way to seriously. Or was he even flirting at all? I've always known him to be impulsive, cocky and having little self-control, I suppose a combination of those factors can make him come off as being flirtatious.   
  
I stopped walking just shy of reaching the main cabin's front lawn. Why did I have a feeling I was forgetting something? I went through the mental checklist in my mind... Spirit, pentagram; Earth, salt; Air, in scent; Water, crystal; Fire, candle... I mentally kicked myself, how could I have forgotten. I had been carrying these small candles around in my pack for what? Three days? I needed something to anoint them with before the ritual. I twisted my lips, cooking oil would work but that just so... unexplainable. I can see it right now when I get to the main cabin: me, digging through the kitchen cupboards, trying to slip off with a bottle of cooking oil to the bathroom and Yugi catching me half way up the stairs. I'm not even going to humour the explanations I could offer. Then it clicked in my head, Malik had mentioned last night in his ramblings about the bathroom cupboard that he had found vanilla oil. That would work perfectly. Just... getting past Malik would be a problem, but sneaking out a small bottle would be easier then sneaking in a bottle of cooking oil.   
  
I slowly made my way back into my cabin and opened the door. Malik said he wanted to take a shower, with any luck he was probably in the bedroom still. My hope was increased by the fact that I heard no running water and in fact no sound from upstairs at all. But what interested me more was the feeling that hung in the air. Something had shifted, it seemed alive, brushing my skin in a sublime and soothing manner. Like crystals in the air, it shimmered and glowed, almost divine. You couldn't see it, but you could feel it. The same thing I felt in the bathroom the night before, and with the piece of thread, only I had no doubt what it was, it was so familiar. Someone was working magick... I blinked, no couldn't be, no one I know uses magick but me. I walked up the stairs, still hearing nothing; both the bedroom and bathroom doors were closed. I walked up to the bathroom door, I may as well take a gamble; after all I could always claim I wanted my hairbrush which I really did happen to have in there. I tapped gently on the door to give him warning enough to pull a towel around himself is he was in there, but not loud enough to let him hear if he was indeed in the bedroom. I heard something of a startled yelp and something dropped, I raised my eyebrow in question and gave him another second to get his composure back before I opened the door.   
  
All I can say is... well... what should I say? That I didn't know what to think? Cause I really didn't. I just stared at the sight and he stared right back at me, looking like a deer in the headlights of a car. Which is needless to say an unusual expression on the normal very composed Malik. He hadn't made an effort to hide anything, but did seem to be searching his mind for some feasible explanation. The floor had been neatly cleared and he sat in the center, four candles burning in a perfect circle about him. Two small terracotta bowls sat in front of him along with a small red burning candle and a long eagle feather. A small black double edged knife with an obsidian carving of the goddess Seckmet for a handle lay slanted on the floor, obviously the item he had dropped. I blinked at it, I knew the black stone. It had been the item from his bag I was so curious about. Two small alabaster figures sat in their places on their individual thrones sat just behind the bowls, still like the statues they were, only warm with the magick mixing around them. Isis and Osiris, the Egyptian god and goddess. He had everything blended so wonderfully, the room smelled like an Egyptian temple, warm and rich. The magick was so robust and full as compared to the free, deep watery feeling my Celtic magick made. Different and the same. He wasn't angry at me, I knew he wouldn't feel it because he had obviously been grounding himself for the very beginning of his ritual, besides you can bring no negativity into a circle.   
  
I swallowed. I knew I had felt magick but it never entered my mind it was Malik who was working it but suddenly it seemed so obvious. He knew who the gods I talked of the night before were, he knew what herbs could heal and what could hinder. What I had felt before was magick, he had tried to help heal me, I felt my heart leap at the thought. He had gone out of his way more then I thought to try to ease my pain. More importantly at the moment, I couldn't shake the feeling of glowing hope that came inside of me, Malik of all people. He was chewing on his lips thoughtfully, turning it a tempting red colour. I wanted to lick my lips, he just looked so adorable when he was scared. I have never seen him scared. I've seen him anxious and frustrated but never truly scared and as adorable as his subconsciously lip chewing was, scared just didn't seem right on him. I understood his situation though, as far as he knew, I could have been the most die-hard all-Witches-are-evil believer on Earth next to the Pope, nothing against him or anything but he's not exactly the most open guy with alternative religions, either way it certainly wouldn't be a good thing for Malik.  
  
I bowed my head and smiled respectfully. "I'm sorry." I apologized softly, "I didn't mean to disturb your Yule ritual. I just wanted the vanilla bath oil you said was in the cupboard." He gave me a strange look at the mention of Yule, perplexed as to why I should know the word but easily let it slide and he stood up. He seemed more confused by my wanting the oil.  
  
"In the back." He said gesturing, avoiding my eyes. I swallowed slightly and smiled, feeling a shy blush creep into my cheeks and I examined my feet carefully. What else could I do? I already felt like a moron. "Well?" he prompted, I could tell he was trying to hold back irritation.  
  
"I can't." I answered honestly.  
  
"Why not?" he replied, I glanced at him and felt my flush grow seeing his agitated, unnerved expression.   
  
"Your circle." I said briefly, gesturing to the floor where the invisible line would connect the candles in a row. "It's blocking my way and I can't walk through it or it will displace your energy. You have to cut me a door." I dropped my eyes to me feet again, embarrassed. He probably hadn't thought of that. Or maybe he just didn't want to embarrass himself further.  
  
"Come again?" He said, shock apparent in his voice.  
  
"The circle." I repeated a bit more forcefully, "You have to cut a door to let me get to it." He blinked and starred at me a moment before snatching up his Seckmet knife and moving to where I stood. He moved fluently as if using the knife to divide a curtain and pull it back for me to step through. So my thought was right, it was an Athame. He motioned with his hand to indicate I could pass through. I stepped through and stood respectfully in the quarter until he fixed the door and walked passed me, giving me a funny look as if to say, why-aren't-you-moving? I cleared my throat a bit and cast a glance at the bowl of water glistening on his makeshift alter. "Are you going to anoint me?" I said patiently. I swear his eyes must have nearly fell out of his head and I couldn't help vainly stifling a laugh. He just looked so damn cute, starring at me, trying to decide if I was respectful, joking, or whatever the case my be. He finally picked up the bowl and dipped the index finger of his left hand in it, then used it like a paint brush to draw a five-pointed star on my forehead.   
  
He set his bowl back down and out of curiosity I started to look over his little trinkets, most of which I could tell he had brought with him from Egypt, just like the black Seckmet knife I found earlier, they had an air of ancient magic to them. "How do know so much? Why aren't you afraid?" he said finally, sitting down in his previous spot, looking at me with confusion. "Most people would start prancing around screaming 'devil child'. Don't get me wrong, I would take for a compliment if they were just looking at me and not talking about religion."   
  
I laughed and sat down across from him, "Devil child is a good name for you outside of this circle, but if you're what I think you are, you don't believe in the devil do you?"  
  
"No." he admitted, crossing his legs and making himself more comfortable. "What do you think I am?"  
  
So many ways to answer that came into my mind like a roaring freight train. Don't you dare tell me answering that question should be simple. I knew the tight spot I had placed him in and he was having a typical reaction. He wasn't about to say anything to mislead me but he wasn't about to say anything he might regret either. Fessing up is never something to take lightly, especially if you've been caught red handed. Likewise I had no idea how far his magick went, if you were expecting me to show my nature your very wrong. You've obviously never been stuck in this type of spot. Pretty much both of us were caught between a rock and a hard place. Both of us were testing the water. Me with my suggestions that I knew something about magick and him with his questions to avoid any questions I may throw at him. My I think a lot, I should probably stop over analyzing the whole thing. That's probably my biggest problem. I over analyze things and end up never doing anything about them. "I think you're someone who knows what he's doing." I answered after my moment of thought.  
  
"You think right." He acknowledged, starting to straighten his alter a bit from after my startling entrance. "And you? You seem to know a lot."  
  
"This is true." I admitted. This was going to go in circles, I could tell. I don't think either one of us were willing to say what on our minds. I decided to try his approach, it seemed a bit more reasonable then mine. "Are you Hereditary?" I asked in a regular tone. Personally, I thought the question was ingenious. Based on his answer I could logically tell if he was genuinely practising or just screwing around for the hell of it. To many people use of the craft as a way of gaining power and scaring people or just a scape-goat; I'll be the first to tell you those people have no right to call themselves witches. My question was designed with that in mind, people in the faith for power usually never go as far as to learn any sect terminology. If he could answer with out slipping up I'd have a good view of just how deep he was.  
  
"No." He answered without missing a beat. "I'm insulted you should think so. I've told you about my father. Do you really think my family could take on magick and NOT abuse it? Hardly. I just brought the myths and rituals with me, the belief I built myself. No, I don't follow my family."  
  
I gave a thoughtful nod, his answer was thought out and his voice was serene, so he obviously was complying to the rules of the circle by keeping his negativity in check. He was clever, I realized after a moment, phrasing it like I had phrased mine, trying to catch me in the same trap. I smiled, it was a battle of words. I always liked a good game and I knew Malik long enough to know words were his weapon of choice. I rested my head in my hand, leaning my elbow on my knee. "You'd probably be insulted then if I called you Wiccian instead of Witch." I remarked casually.   
  
He shrugged, carefully arranging the eagle feather. "I'd prefer Witch, I suppose." He noted "Wiccian to me just brings to mind a modern cliché used to make people understand about the craft without using words that scared them as children. People are afraid of the word Witch from listening to all these stories about devils and evil hags in black so modern witches came up with Wicca... just doesn't sound so bad. But it doesn't matter. There interchangeable. I just like the sound of Witch better. It sounds more ancient and I follow a more ancient sect then a modern one. What about you? What are you? Gardnerian?"  
  
"Nah." I answered. "To structured for me. I'm Solitary and kinda Eclectic, mostly Celtic. Whatever seems to fit."  
  
He gave me a look. "So what do you do on special days?" He was trying to trap me again, he thought I only dabbled.  
  
I avoided his choice of words to prove I knew what I was talking about. "Sabbats and Esbats? I use the Celtic sect format in all my celebrations, just the way my mother started to show me before she died." He smiled slightly.  
  
"I should have guessed from the way you talked last night." He smirked in a friendly fashion. "Straight Ceremonial Magick for me. The gods of Egypt suit me just fine, their just me."  
  
"You don't study anything other then high magick?" I asked, looking at him thoughtfully.   
  
"I do." He said with a nod, "But I've never deterred from this type. It just works for me. I've used it since I was little just because I knew no other god's then my Father's. I learned my base in magick there, what each god did, what items and foods could be used for whatever. What I've learned since is what matters though, I like this way better... and you? As if the occult deck you play with wasn't enough of a clue. I feel like kind of an idiot for not seeing it before. " He flashed me a mischievous smile. "I heard a rumour you liked to talk with spirits. Now I think it's true." I could feel myself blush furiously.  
  
"Yugi told you about the time he caught me writing to Amane didn't he?"  
  
Malik shrugged with a soothing smile. "It's okay. Yugi thinks it was a slightly odd way of grieving. I knew your sister was dead... but I didn't know your mother was too." he respectfully looked away from me, turning the artistic knife over and over in his hand. "You meant to burn it? A way of giving the universe a message to her?"  
  
"I miss her." I answered easily, smiling slightly. "She was such a sweet little one. Very much like her mother. Mother died not long after Amane. It was a bad year."  
  
"I don't doubt it."  
  
If you think this upset me in anyway, you're very wrong. I don't talk about my sister much, my mother even less. It's a rare and wonderful thing when I do. I try not to brood over losing them, though I miss them horribly and I think it shows because sometimes I feel lonely. I try to think of it as remembering the good times and honouring those memories. I know they wouldn't want me to feel bitter or malicious over them. So... I keep them to myself. Those wonderful memories and my special way of talking with them when I feel run down, though they never answer back. It's kind of my secret happiness, sharing it was a rare and amazing thing for me. It just came so freely around Malik, maybe it was because he had lost family dear to him too, or maybe it was something else. I just felt happy near him, with happiness comes a loose tongue I suppose. He was being so good about the whole thing... the two of us were connected more tightly then I had imagined. Sharing both loss and faith. The goddess has funny ways sometimes.  
  
"Does Bakura know?" He asked, looking thoughtful.  
  
"About my family?" I asked, "Or magick?"  
  
"Both."  
  
This I had to think about for a minute. "He knows about my family, yes. He shares a mind with me it's hard for him not to figure out something so important. The magick... he knows I use it regularly but never bothers with it, I think he finds it cute and amusing. You know how he is, everything remotely powerful or magickal amuses him. I really do think he assumes it's a common place thing that no one talks about." I glanced at him and felt myself blush under his brazen gaze, violet eyes examining me in this new light. "Though apparently that's not far from the truth." I added, gesturing to his small alter.  
  
He gave a laugh and I saw the most splendid thing, he was smiling. Genuinely smiling. Not just a small, passive content smile. A delighted, thrilled smile. The kind that are rare even for a normally happy person, little own my reserved and logical Malik. Wait a tick... did I just say *my*? ... ... better not think on it to much or I'll start getting giddy again.   
  
He looked so beautiful that way. He reached out and brushed his fingers against my cheek. "I haven't known you that long," he smiled, "But everyday I'm with you, you never cess to surprise me, Ryou Bakura." I leaned into his touch.  
  
"And you never cess to surprise me, Malik Ishtar." I replied, covering his hand with mine. He let his hand fall away and offered it out as if to take mine.   
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
I placed my hand in his, "I'd be happy to stay. It's not good to spend our holidays alone. And I've never seen someone use good, solid Egyptian magick."  
  
He smiled and gave a nod, letting my hand drop. "You're right, we shouldn't spend it alone. I'll make a deal with you instead." I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was thinking and preying that it somehow involved the two of us by ourselves with no one to bug us. "What are you giving me that look for?" He smirked, "It's not like I'll ask you to perform the Great Rite with me." I felt the red colour flame in my cheeks. I hadn't even thought of that and now the idea was stuck in my head...   
  
He laughed seeing my blush, leaning forward a bit. "Relax, you know I wouldn't ask anything like that. But I will propose this: just for the day, we stay here, just the two of us. You're sick and all, and this is Yule... it would seem wrong to waste most of one of the best festivals all year by going to the main lodge and pretending this day means nothing to us. So why not close this circle, start a fire downstairs and curl up on the couch." I nearly laughed seeing a bit of a flush cross his tanned checks but I allowed him to continue. "Why not write a ritual for the both of us, to do tonight."   
  
I mulled this over in my mind a bit, I'd never done a ritual with another person, but it would be a good way to learn and besides... it was Malik. I smiled and nodded yes.   
******************************************************************************  
  
Was that way to long? @_@ even I have a time following that. Oh well.  
  
Yup, Ryou can feel Malik's spell to draw someone to him. Actually, among witches, I find that's a pretty common thing with witches how have practised a long time. They can feel when other things have been charmed and when someone has used magick. My mother isn't a witch but she does it to me all the time, somehow she just knows what things I have blessed and when I've completed a ritual. I think everyone does it a bit, almost everyone can remember a time when you've just looked at something and said "Oh that must be special to you." it's just a feeling in your gut.  
  
And yes, Ryou did have a sister called Amane who died and there really was an incident in the very beginning of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga and first season never aired in North America where the gang finds Ryou writing a letter to her. He tells the gang that it's because of Amane he's interest in the unknown. Yes, in the comic series Ryou is pretty well dubbed a witch or at least someone who has hidden unknown power, it's not so played up in the anime I find. I don't know why I didn't mention Amane sooner, meh. The comic isn't really clear on where Ryou's mother is, just that she's not around. You kind of assume she's either dead or Ryou's parents have spilt up and she never returned. Poor kid hasn't had an easy life. ;_;  
  
What a place to end this, eh? What do you think? Read and Review everyone!! 


	8. Dreams on a Snowy Night

Okay.... I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was in the process of moving and couldn't post things. Grrrr... stupid lack of internet... but I'm back now!!! Thanks you everyone who still been loyaly reading this. I beg forgiveness!!! As a reward, A new chapter! As awful and boring as it is, I promise better in a few days. It's not Beta read so forgive me for any stupid mistakes, I'm sure there's a lot. BTW: If any wants to go through Drawing Down the Moon and Beta read all the chapters I have posted, I would be forever grateful!! Just leave a review and the first person who offers I'll give the task to. I also would like someone to do the same for Gutterflower. The reward is... hmm... I know! I'll write a Malik and Ryou story dedicated to the two who take on my horrible grammar. You would seriously deserve it. Any way!  
  
Due to the fact that... well I moved... I couldn't email all the... uh? Finalist? So to make it easier, and post all your names here. Just drop me a review or an email so I can get your permission to draw the outfit you designed. I'll bring it to my anime club or something ^_^ Anyway... I no order what so ever:  
  
Dragon_Child, RyogazGal, ChaosEnd , cheesepuff, Selena_Wolf, Lady Adako, Vampire Huntress D, ancient enchantress, Chibigreen Tanuki, and Saki.   
  
Anyway, A real special thanks to everyone who entered, trust me it was hard... I still have a bruise from my argument with Kioko over what's better leather or silk... oh well! All of them were so amazing! R&R everyone!  
  
LYB: Wow! It's been soooooo long ! *falls down and worships her computer now that she has internet again*  
  
Ryou and Malik: O_o U...   
  
Malik: Can we just move on... we all know you love your computer...  
  
Ryou: Yes, I finally get to talk in this chapter  
  
Malik: YOU GET TO TALK FOR THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS!  
  
Ryou: *sticks out his tongue* nah!  
  
Malik: _!  
  
LYB: It's okay Malik! After this you pretty much get the rest of the story!  
  
Ryou: But... aren't their only a few more chapters to go?  
  
Malik: _!  
  
LYB: Shut- uuuuupppppppp.......  
  
Ryou: On with the story, as awful as this chapter is...  
  
LYB: Hey! Your my muse! Not my editor!!  
  
Ryou: ^_^U... eh hehe...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Dreams on a Snowy Night  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I smiled, feeling the most wonderful sense of peace despite the fact everything was black. It was late by the time Malik and I ended up going to bed but it was well worth it. I can vaguely smell the inscents in the air although we did the whole ritual in the living room downstairs. Mainly because we both made a wish on a small log of wood as we wound it with braids before putting our Yule log on the fire. I don't think burning fires in the bedroom would have been a good idea. I wished that somehow, I could always stay close to Malik... I know that sounds really lame, but I like having another person to talk too. Not just about witchcraft either. I dunno why, but I can just say whatever's on my mind around him. It's been an amazing day... it started out wonderfully with the exploration of the new fallen snow and wound down peacefully to this moment. We planned the ceremony most of the day... between bouts of chasing each other around the cabin for random reasons, channel surfing on the bedroom TV, and the conversations that lasted hours on end. I think tomorrow we're going to get a lot of questions about what the hell we were doing making such a racket but with any luck our secluded spot will save us from that.   
  
The Yule ceremony itself went over well, despite the fact neither one of us had ever worked with another person before. We agreed unanimously to follow the Egyptian sect, I wanted to see Egyptian magick at work and although he knew vaguely who Lug, Cernunnos and Morgan were, Malik wasn't all that good with the Celtic pantheon.   
  
I taught him earlier a druid way of raising power that went well with his Egyptian magic. My mother taught it to me as a game to play with her and Amane but we found it worked well for the two of us. We stood hands together right palm up, left palm down imagining our own energy inside moving through our bodies. Then one person slaps down on the others palm, transferring the energy to the other person. The person then passes the energy back by slapping the first persons other palm back. Thus the energy gets moved between the two in a deosil... umm... clockwise circle.   
  
With each hit was a beat in our chant, "Ray-hor-aka-tay". I think written down it looks like Re, Horakhty... you'd have to ask Malik. The faster you go, the harder it is to keep the beat without jumping ahead in the hand game and more then once we broke out into a fit of laughter because one of us would mess up the clap or the chant. Sounds like a clapping game you played as a kid, right? That's cause it probably is. I smile thinking about it, it's so childish but after all, laughter only helps build the energy. That's the great thing about rituals, they can be incredibly fun and even funny at times. But that's not the image that's dancing in my mind right now.   
  
I can see it, feel it... still turning and warm within me. We stood in the center of our circle, our hands on each others chest. Our free hands covered the one that rested on our chests. It may sound tricky... but it's not. Sacred words turned out, whispering, calling, sweet prayers to bring the universe to us.   
  
They call it Drawing Down the Moon.   
  
One of the sincerest rites any witch can do.   
  
Calling down the very energy of the Lord and Lady into your being so you can be empowered with all the light the universe can offer you. It's a balance, a harmony.   
  
Drawing Down the Moon... they couldn't have given it a more idealistic name. For a moment, that's almost what happens, you become one with the world and everything in it... the very pale white glow of the moon and the golden rays of the sun are yours to enjoy.   
  
He raised the prayer first, hand on my heart, smooth charming voice cooing to me gently.   
  
"Come, most beautiful,  
  
you who are more seductive than any enchantress,  
  
you who whisper to the hearts of men.  
  
O come, mother of this world.  
  
Come, Queen Isis, Great One,   
  
speak to us Lady of the Nile."  
  
I opened my eyes and smiled, for that moment I was an angel and he was my priest. Harmony... sort of like a dream that's hard to place but you know you had. I wanted to see the change in him as well and I answered him as best I could, patient and gentle.   
  
"I heard you voice amid the outer limits of time and space, I've come to you." I addressed him sweetly, gently squeezing his hand. He smiled at me, contented with his work, amused that I was the one stuck being the goddess.   
  
"I am the mother of all life.  
  
I was created and I am the creator;  
  
I am mistress of birth and death.  
  
I bring forth the Lord of Life,  
  
the child of Osiris,  
  
he is life in death,  
  
as I am death in life.  
  
I am Isis,  
  
The rising one held high."  
  
He nodded and smiled once again and I slid my hands away from him, tenderly closing his eyes before laying my hand on his chest again.  
  
"I've heard your voice amid the outer limits of time and space  
  
Now let my voice be heard as well.  
  
I shall call ye out.  
  
Come Lord Horus,  
  
My son born unto the land,  
  
shine your face onto your people.  
  
You who are the son of their heart,  
  
Come Earth's Lord.  
  
Speak to us now."  
  
I let my hands drop effeminately, stepping back and watching him as he opened his eyes. He was indeed the golden Horus. Face set calmly, slight careless smile tipped his lips faintly, arrogant and placid as only a god so pure could be. He nodded, as if amused.  
  
"Mother." he greeted simply, and I just smiled, nodding with my eyes to return the gesture. "I've heard the people call, amid Black Lands and lotus of the Nile Delta," he opened his arms slightly, cocking his head as if to gesture to the world around him.  
  
"At long last I can arise.  
  
I, who am the power of the sun,  
  
I, who brings hope for an abundant future,  
  
I am the righter of wrongs.  
  
I can be cruel to the cruellest,  
  
and loving to the lowly.  
  
I am and will be the Lord of this world.  
  
I am the jewel within the crown of my mother Isis." he leaned down charmingly, laying a chaste kiss on my forehead and I laughed lightly at his affection.  
  
"I am hope and joy, life and love.  
  
I am the eye of the day."  
  
The draw back of such wonderful things is that they can't last and I stepped forward once more, putting my hands on his shoulders and he smirked, hands on his hips as if he were amused by my actions. He laughed a bit, placing the toes of his bare feet over mine, his arms wrapped around me he planted a kiss on my lips which I returned with the same kindness. Sweet and friendly. Mother and son. The circuit completes with the kiss, we were grounded and our energies became our own once more.   
  
We were no longer god's, just ourselves. I could tell because his kiss changed, becoming more demanding and his lips softer, and I had back the moment I wanted so badly. He tightened his grip about my waist a bit and I'm so sure I could feel his heart racing as we kissed. My eyes fluttered as he broke off the kiss, I fought the urge to whimper and reminded myself that breathing was also a good thing to do. He smiled at me, hmming thoughtfully, he was a bit flushed but didn't let on he was embarrassed by getting carried away. I laughed a little to show him it was okay as I stepped away. I wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of the night, but reluctantly consoled myself I had a memory to carry with me, even if it was only an accident. I wish for once, I could get a real kiss... one that's not part of a game... or an accident... a real kiss.   
  
It's that image dancing in my mind.  
  
The Yule log burnt out a long time ago now, but we stayed awake even after we cleaned up the living room, restoring it to the way it had been before. As if there never was a temple alive with laughing and spirited boy's keeping each other company. Malik wanted to stay up until after midnight to see what the dark of night looked like in the winter. I laughed when he asked me to stay up with him, but I did it anyway. We ended up getting caught up in a movie on satellite... a really nice vampire flick with Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise - what was it again? I don't know... Malik said he'd seen it before and really liked it. I always thought he would be in to that kind of movie, he's always been the dark and mysterious type. Kind of like that Lastat guy Tom played... dark and mysterious with a sense of class and humour.   
  
It was quarter after one when he finally pulled on his cloak and walked out the door, and I followed him wondering why it mattered so much for him to see what a snowy night looked like. He wandered out and stood in the moonlight, he never said a word or moved a muscle... just stood there, looking up at the sky, taking in the night. I asked him why he wanted to see this night so badly and he just looked up at the moon, it's pale white light glistening across his face, making him look like a fallen angel. "I wanted to see if the moon would shine on the snow... if the stars would be brighter... I wanted to see if it would look as pure and innocent as I thought it would." He looked down at his feet, scuffing a line in the snow, a rather distant look on his face. "Something to always remember, and remind me..."  
  
I walked over to him, standing by his side and looking up at the sky with him. "What do you want to remember?" I asked curiously.   
  
"It's the longest night of the year..." he said slowly, eyes scanning the stars. I wondered if he was purposely avoiding the question. "The darkest and loneliest of then all... " He dropped his gaze to the ground again, and I blinked, I'd seen that expression on his face before. That troubled, distance look he'd gotten when he leaned down to help me up earlier. The one I can remember from my brief time at Battle City.  
  
I offered him a sympathetic smile and laid my hand gently on his shoulder. "But look how pretty it is." I said, gesturing to the silver glow against the flawless snow and the dark ebony curtain of stars against the half-moon, though I knew very well he wasn't actually talking about the night. "Times like this are rare, because for now the world is clear - simple and clean. As you said, it's pure and innocent. We all feel pain, Malik. It's probably the one thing that makes us human. Your not the only person to feel the way you do."  
  
He looked at me, his intense gaze catching me off guard. He didn't say a thing just reached out and softly and pushed my bangs away from my eyes. His touch was wonderfully gentle, and I can remember wondering why he had been so tender with me, not just then, but over the last few days. He'd taken care of me, held me, danced with me, he drew down the moon in to me... He let his fingers linger in my hair a minute and his eyes scanning my face with affection. "I thought so..." he said distantly his thumb ran along my cheek and I felt myself tremble, he looked so beautiful, tan skinned faded under the moonlight.   
  
"What?" I prompted in a soft voice, melting into his touch, allowing him to draw me in.  
  
"You do look like snowy nights." he smiled, trailing his fingers through my hair. I felt myself blush, unsure of what to make of the comment but I couldn't help the flattered smile that came across me. He tilted my head slightly, I could feel my heart racing in my chest as hesitantly leaned down then stopped. He gave a bit of a sigh then dropped his hand stepping away from me, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking back up at the sky. I bit my lip, feeling my heart sink, I really have to stop taking this so seriously or I'm going to end up heartbroken.  
  
I looked up at the sky and a flash caught my eye. "Malik, look!" I laughed, taking his arm and pointing up. He chuckled, watching the sky.  
  
"Shooting star!"  
  
"Make a wish." I prompted with a smile, playfully tugging on his arm. He gave me a sceptical look but smiled and closed his eyes and I did the same, making my wish to the falling star. I opened my eyes in time to watch it fade out of existence and I glanced at Malik who was watching the spot where it vanished himself.   
  
"Why'd you want me to make a wish?" he asked.  
  
"Because," I smiled, pointing up to the sky "It's Celtic myth that a shooting star is the goddess Arianrhod. Goddess of inspiration and wishes. The call her the Stardust Goddess and if you see her and ask nicely, she'll grant you a wish."  
  
He laughed a bit, putting his arm around me and pulling me to him. "What did you wish for?" he asked, looking down at me.  
  
"I wished for a pet, actually." I admitted. "My father is never home so I never get a chance to ask for one. And when I bring it up on the phone he always tells me to wait till he gets home. It's annoying, but I still love him."  
  
"What would you want?" he asked, curiously. I shrugged.  
  
"Don't care, I'd still love it. I used to have a cat, but I had to leave her behind when we moved here. I just like animals."  
  
He messed up my hair playfully. "Yeah, that sounds like you."  
  
"How about you?" I asked, poking him in the stomach.  
  
"Can't tell." He said pointedly, "Or it won't come true." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "Come on," he said, turning me back toward the cabin "You look like your falling asleep on your feet."  
  
So now here we are. Or at least, here I am. Laying in bed, sleeping... yes I know I'm sleeping because everything is faded black, I think I'm dreaming. Yes I've positive I'm dreaming. You tend to get vivid dreams after rituals, don't ask me why, but I've noticed it. Malik is asleep on the couch downstairs, I miss his presence near by me... but it's okay, that was only a one night thing while I was sick, right? Right.   
  
I stand in a field, summer, the sun shining... it goes as far as I can see, riddled with wild flowers and the air smells of them. I love these dreams and I laugh, looking up at the sky. There's a glint of gold across a sunbeam and I blink, watching it. A falcon, flying against the sun. "Hello up there!" I call, shading my eyes with my hands. "Are you here to visit me pretty sun bird?" The falcon flew down, answering me with it's sharp, shrill call as it landed on the arm I held up for it. I smiled, the bird's shining eyes settled on me as I reached out toward him, my fingers resting on the crest of his beak before moving back over his head in a gentle stroke. The falcon raised his head and pressed it against the palm that cradled his head and neck, nudging my thumb as a sign he liked my attention and I laugh at the golden bird.  
  
"So you like my pet?" A familiar voice says from behind me and I turn about, perplexed, looking at the radiant male standing there. Violet eyes looked out at me from under thick blond locks that framed out his tanned face to his shoulder. I knew this boy so well, but his clothes didn't seem right... a piece of white cloth was tied about his waist with a thin leather rope and hung down like a skirt slit all the way up the side to show the loose baggy pair of faded black Arabian pants underneath. Over everything he wore a faded dark colored tunic that had no sleeves. It also spilt all the way up the side so it pretty much just hung from his shoulders and neck, he had nothing under it for a shirt, just bare skin. The back part flowing out like a cape, the front part tied to his waist by the same rope that held the white cloth though it hung to his knees. His normal jewellery was gone. In it's place he wore a dangling pair of mid-eastern earring and a gold crown sat like a head band on his forehead encrusted with brilliant fire red stones. Golden snakes with ruby eyes twines about his left arm as an arm band and thin gold bangles hung loose on his wrists over black gloves with no finger tips that held tight to his skin up to his elbow where golden fabric wrapped about them, holding them up. No, this wasn't my Malik, but it may of well have been. They were identical.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask as the falcon takes off, landing on his shoulder. He laughs as the bird nuzzles his face.  
  
"Isn't it obvious who I am?" he replies. My heart flutters and melts, he smiles so sweetly at me.  
  
"You're the sun god Malik." I respond, nodding a bit. He smiles again, reaching up to pet the bird.  
  
"Very good, little-angel." he reply's approvingly.  
  
I look him over with interest, if I'm not careful I'm going to turn to butter in a moment, so I state probable the most obvious question I could ask. "Why are you in my dream?"  
  
"Because." He says smartly and briefly, reflecting the human Malik to perfection. He coos at the bird on his shoulder a moment before tapping it's beak playfully and watching it fly away back toward the sun. "I came to give you a choice."  
  
"A choice?" I repeat, curiously and he nods. I step back, looking at him confused, the remark goes totally over my head. He seems to sense my confusion because he just shrugs and puts his hands together, locking his palms together as if he has something large and round cupped inside them.   
  
"Here." he holds out his hand revealing a red shining apple. I laugh, I have to admit his trick amuses me. I have creative dreams. He offers out the apple once more and I look at it curiously, it does look sooo tempting, shining and scarlet red but there's something a bit off so I reluctantly drop the hand I had reached out to take it. He gives me a nod and approving smile. "Can't hide anything from you, eh?" He gracefully turns his hand to show the other side of the apple, it had a faded greenish blotch blended into the other side. It's a trap and a gift either way, so what does it matter at all? He laughs slightly then steps back a bit, tossing the apple into the air. "There not to my taste anyway," He smiles and catches the fruit as it comes down, revealing it to be golden orange and yellow flicked. "I've always liked peaches myself." He winks and takes a bite, I laugh and try to fight the urge to stare as I watch his tongue dart out quickly to lick the juice running down the fruits skin and his fingers.  
  
He takes a step toward me gingerly, smirking slightly, eyes narrowed darkly, "Taste?" he asks in a low tone, holding up the peach so his fingers brush my lips in a teasing manor. All I can do is nod dumbly as he leans down to take another small bite from the fruits flesh. His smile widens a bit at my reaction and he presses his lips to mine, letting me have a taste of lingering sweet juice of the golden fruit on his lips. A REAL kiss. Oh God he even kisses like the real Malik! He wraps his arms around me, pulling me to him tightly. Ahh, this was bliss! He gives a slight sigh, breaking off the kiss but not the embrace, he strokes my cheek gently. "I bet you always taste like peaches." he whispers "Even when you're not eating one." I can feel myself blush at the remark and he steps away slightly, placing the now full fruit in my palm, it looked as if he'd never taken a bite. "You would take a peach over any other offer wouldn't you?"  
  
"Always. Peaches are for dreams." I answer, still a little light-headed from his kiss. He seems to think on this a moment and I start to make my way through eating the peach with small thoughtful bites.  
  
He nods and smiles, "I always had bad luck with hunting doves. But you see, the falcon hunting you, pretty dove, has a distinct advantage over me." I raise my brows in question. "You don't have to stay a dove once you're caught. You both can go back and forth at will."  
  
"There's hope then?" I say a bit shyly. He nods slowly.  
  
"There's always hope, but the question and choice I have already presented to you. Will you gamble everything on someone you barely know? Or will you spend the rest of your life wondering what might have been? After all, he's not a simple person, if he turns you away what happens then? You lose one of your dearest friends? Who's to say? In the end... maybe he'll just end up breaking your heart."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." I whisper. He smiles at me again.  
  
"You took the peach remember? You took wishes and dreams over mind, body and soul. Hold on to that."   
  
I blinks seeing a flash and he's gone. I look up toward the sun, watching, wondering, thinking. This seems a bit odd for me to be in this same place for so long with nothing new happening. This is supposed to be a dream.   
  
I hear a dark voice laugh and I gasp as sudden the sky goes dark, storm clouds rolling across it and flashing purple with brewing thunder. The flowers of the field bend under a gust of air that brush me dry and hot like a desert wind. Does it seem funny that I close my eyes and relish this deep shadow that lives in the air and sky, balancing and over powering the pleasant peace of the open field. As all beginnings have ends so do all ends have beginnings, the dark contained the joy and light, giving it an end, defining it, making it valuable just as the colors in the field made the clouds and thunder more vibrant. A balance this storm created. I love it, the change! I think people read me wrong sometimes, thinking I'm purely innocent. I'm really not all that naive. Eventually clear skies grow tiring, without water from storm clouds, the flowers here will die. There's something about a thunderstorm that makes you stop and wonder at it. But there was more to this desert, thunder air. It was evil, dark and undeniably charming. I knew this... this feeling of being whole. I knew the voice I had heard. Your here with me aren't you?  
  
"Hikari..." the voice said in a dark teasing tone. "Have you missed me?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
LYB: Suspence!!  
  
Malik: ohhh shit... I don't think Bakura's gonna be happy about this...  
  
Ryou: err.... who knows... he might find it funny...  
  
Malik: I'm sure.  
  
LYB: anyway....R&R! I promise something a little more substantial next time 


	9. Hidden Truths

First Things first:  
  
R Amythest: Would you PLEAAASSSE send it to me???? Pretty Pretty please??? *pouts* I'll still write you a story ^_^. I was going to email you about it before but you took it off your user profile. Anyway, get in touch with me about it: ladyyamibakura@hotmail.com  
  
Anyway, someone mentioned in a reveiw it's been almost a year since I started this, and it's pretty sad because that's true. Well I hope to have this story done by the end of the month. It's sooo close to being done now. Only *Counts in her head* four chapters (excluding this one) to go and their all planed and two are already written so yay! I can start a new story soon. Well, Here it is, the end of the cliffy. Bakura's back! What will happen! My grammar should be better in this because my roommate beta read it for me.  
  
Yami B: MWAHAHA! I'm baaaaaaack....  
  
Ryou: ^^! Yami!!!!  
  
Malik: Ahhh shit... now I'm screwed...  
  
Yami B: ?? Why is that?  
  
Ryou: Well because...  
  
Malik: *glomps Ryou, putting a hand over his mouth* ^^ nothing! Nothing at all!  
  
Yami B: _! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY HIKARI!!!  
  
Malik: Ep! *runs with Bakura hot on his heels*  
  
Yami B: GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
Everyone else: O_o u.....  
  
Ryou: That's not a good omen is it?  
  
LYB: Ummmm.... no...  
  
Cyris: Anyway... on with the story....  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hidden Truths  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Hikari..." the voice says in a dark teasing tone. "Have you missed me?"  
  
I turn about, the huge smile spreading across my face to see the dark figure standing on the crest of a small hill, head down looking at me casually, smiling mysteriously, white hair whipping out on the wind. The image of some demon all the Earth fears but hell wants no part of. As all beginnings have ends so do all ends have beginnings, the dark that completed my light, an end and opposite as well as an exact copy. A balance that only he can provide and as reckless as it sounds, I love the storm he creates. I'm really not all that naive as people think of me sometimes. His presence casts finally cooling shadows through the skies. Evil, dark and undeniably charming. I've missed him so much! "Yami!!" I cry running towards him and he opens his arms just in time for me to dive into them, burying my face in surprisingly soft hair as he hugs me. "Of course I missed you, you baka!" I say, playfully striking his shoulder as I step back. He grins at me, showing abnormally sharp canines before grabbing me around the waist and lifting me up affectionately.  
  
"Hikari! My Ryou... It's never been better to be back. Do you know how much I've missed these green fields that live in your mind? I've gotten so Ra damn SICK of the grey rocks, storms and black sand in my dream world I could scream."  
  
I laugh at his affection "Yeah I was thinking I was going to get sunburn in these dreams if your clouds didn't come back soon!"  
  
He seemed amused by the remark and pushed back my wild hair to admire my face "Can we get out of our dream world and relocate someplace a little less strange? You have the most ridicules dreams. I don't want to be talking to you and getting interrupted by another falcon god." I just giggle and shake my head.  
  
"My room or yours?"  
  
"Mine!" He says exasperated, rolling his eyes as if I'm a perfect idiot for thinking otherwise. "I haven't been home for a month and a half and you're going to make me go to YOUR room? I want my own bed thank you!"  
  
Ever the egotist. I roll my eyes at him but close my eyes and will myself to wake up. Though instead of sitting up in bed I find us standing in a rather simple hallway and I was being dragged, in the harsh but harmless way only my yami could, to the door blazed with the eye of Anubis. He pushed me inside his room but paused before shutting the door, looking at me in slight annoyance, which I knew from many years of dealing with my darker was actually a bit of mercy.  
  
"It's okay, yami. I don't mind." he shrugs and slams the door. I chuckle in spite of myself "It's not like you'd try anything anyway." He furrows his brow at me and grumbles something under his breath, but I can only laugh at his irritation. I'm just happy to have him back. "Why are you home so early? Aren't you supposed to be out in Egypt till January?"  
  
"We were." He replied, walking across the room to sit on what he calls a bed. To me it just looks like a pile of huge silk pillows but he sprawls across it anyway. "Oh Ra did I miss my own bed! I don't know how Isis could call those flat things we slept on beds!"  
  
"This IS the modern world, yami." I smile, plopping down beside him. Okay, I'll admit it, his bed is comfortable. Nice and fluffy, the kind you sink in. "We sleep on those a lot now a days."  
  
"Yeah but at least YOURs at home is comfy. That museum-sponsored hotel thing Isis made me sleep on was like a fucking rock." He grabs one of the smaller pillows and swings at me, striking me on my shoulder and I laugh, knowing he means well, he could hit me a hell of a lot harder if he wanted too. So I grab a pillow and start hitting back. He growls and tackles me, tickling my sides and I finally have to give. That's my weak spot.  
  
"You still didn't tell me why you're here so early." I say through my laughter and he smiles, easing his playful assault.  
  
"I missed you." he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and folding his arms on my chest. I whacked him with the pillow again.  
  
"Not funny!"  
  
He laughs and starts hugging me tightly again. I cough, man he can squeeze hard, then again I think that's his point, just to be annoying. He has a habit of trying to push everyone's buttons, though it's only rarely he succeeds with me. "Aww hikari, you know better!!" he says in a childish mocking tone. I laugh again, I know he missed me despite his sarcasm. Dark and light never do well apart. "But as too why I'm here..." he let me go and crashed back down into the pillows, falling back more into his typical serious, haunting, nature and tone of voice. "I found out pretty much everything she could offer me. As I said on the phone last time we talked we were heading for the site at Kuru Eruna after I told her where to find it. I'm surprised miss I'm-the-tomb-keeper didn't know where to look. You'd think knowing the scriptures she could find a blasted capsule." I nod, I remember. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of going back to Kuru Eruna, wither to be excited or frightened. It wasn't the fondest place in his memories, but he was curious none the less. Besides it was the final resting place of many things. The items, his family, his friends, then finally himself and the pharaoh. "When we got there, I nearly died from shock. I don't know what I expected to see. But... I don't know... it was just barren. There was nothing left, nothing! But some broken pottery... and the temple..." he hesitates and I see color slide away from his face though his expression remains unchanged, so I reach out and touch him, breaking his thoughts. Trauma. Never EVER mention the Kuru Eruna Temple of Memory to him... or let him think on it for a long time... he'd probably get violent. He has before (which Yugi has certainly found out the hard way). He shakes his head, continuing. "Then Isis got this phone call and she said the museum wanted her to come home soon as possible, but we could stay with the team for longer if I wanted. I was more then willing to leave and she seemed agitated anyway."  
  
Well. That's unusual. Isis agitated and calling off an expedition early? I shrug it off. "So where's Isis now?"  
  
"On her way. I left her at the Cairo airport. No sense in getting two tickets, so after I made sure she took care of my luggage, I came back to the ring and here I am!"  
  
"You left her in Cairo somewhere? To watch YOUR things?" I said, showing something of annoyance.  
  
"What? After a month I was sick of her and she was sick of me. That bitch can get on your nerves. She'll be up here sometime tomorrow anyway to see her brother. I promise to stay hidden till then if THAT'S your problem."  
  
I blinked at the mention of Malik. In all my joy, and in light of my odd dream, I forgot about my burning questions. "Hey Yami?" I say, looking down at him. His eyes are closed, arms crossed behind his head, lips flat lined. He's content and peaceful, which I think is from finally being home and able to have some comfort.  
  
He opens one sharp brown eye. "Yes?" he replies, trying to sound annoyed that I interrupted his nap, but something in the link between us tells me he's missed our conversations and has been waiting for me to talk to him.  
  
"I need your advice."  
  
He rolls over and looks at me, now perked up, looking at me with dark eagerness. He's always interested in the gossip of the group, about Yami in particular and about my life, though there's not much he misses save when he's outside my body. He never asks about Malik, 'cept where he happens to be but I know that's because they spend a lot of time in each others company. Always running around together... I think it's their main source of entertainment or something. Hardly two days go by when Malik doesn't show up at the door looking for him or Bakura goes off to find him. Not that I'm complaining or anything because with this crush I had developed after Battle City seeing him would put my heart in school-girl flutters. It had pretty much become so common place it was like a part of me, I could ignore it easier when I thought of it that way. But... it felt different now, not jittery... this was becoming heart stopping. Bakura was bound to know something, they were always together. That's another thing to wonder about while I have my yami's attention. "What about, Host?" he smirks.   
  
I roll my eyes at the nickname made to annoy me. "Are you... *with* anyone right now?"  
  
He raises a brow. "Like who?"  
  
I bite my lip slightly, I really don't want to say it aloud... saying it makes it real. "Like Malik?"  
  
His face goes blank and he stares at me, and I stare back.   
  
He blinks slowly...   
  
Raises a brow...   
  
His face cracks and he starts laughing hysterically, rolling over on his back, arms clutching his stomach. "Me?? With Malik??" I glare in annoyance at his reaction as he wipes tears from his eyes "Oh Hathor!! That's rich!"  
  
"No need to make such a fuss." I scowl at him. He rolls over and props his head up on his elbows.  
  
"I'm sorry, abiou. It's just an idiotic question. I don't have anything against him, I just don't think I could sleep with him without killing him."  
  
"Does everything with you come back to sex?"  
  
"Pretty much." he replies with a lecherous grin and I whap his head again, but he still grins. "What? It's true. The guy would drive me up the fucking wall. I like our plotting mass destruction on drinking binges to much to give up for flowers and chocolate. Besides, Malik is not the kind you date. He's the kind you sit down with to watch TV and make fun of how inane the world is. Or drink with on Saturday nights... or weekday nights..." He pauses "any night..."  
  
I give him the most total confused face I can manage. I'll forgive him for his love of alcohol for now, I remind myself to chastise him later. First questions first. "Flowers and chocolate?"  
  
He shrugs "Okay, maybe that's a bit extreme for Malik, but it's partially true. They guy loves to be loved. As long as he knows that, everything is good. But he has this major defect that makes him avoid any type of relationship unless he's absolutely positive he has their undivided loyalty. Probably why he had himself all of Ghouls but couldn't tell you any of their names if his life depended on it. He won't bother unless he knows they can be trusted. So as a result, he walks around most of the time as a serious flirt but lonely as hell. He's seriously screwed up. I'm pretty sure the guy is fucking bi-polar or something. Why did you even ask in the first place?"  
  
I duck my head a bit in light of his rant, resting it on my hand. "I was curious. He said he was single, but I wasn't sure. Or..."I pause "What he goes for."  
  
He lay back and closed his eyes "Trust me," he says in a pointed, obvious tone "He's single, and he'll be that way a fucking long time. And he which way he swings depends on the person. Some guys he likes, some women he likes, kinda like you. Either is good, long as you like the person..." he grins at me "like picking your dates from a salad bar."   
  
"Your bi to you moron!" I shoot back his burn, but he shrugs.  
  
"True." He folds his arms behind his head "I still don't see why it matters at all. It's not the type of question that would keep you up at night. So? He likes guys the same as you, the same as me. Why do you even want to know about..." he trails off quickly, opening his eyes.   
  
"Oh." is all he says after a moment and looks at me as if to say well-this-is-unexpected. I close my eyes and shrug. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Am I ever anything but?" I reply, waiting for his reaction to come. I think he's in shock. I didn't exactly expect him to take it well by any stretch.  
  
"You have your moments." he answers, staring at the ceiling, then he closes his eyes. "So..." he says, seeming to formulate his thoughts so he wouldn't say anything that could be painful. I know this is probably a bad sign if he's trying not to say something wrong. "You want to know what I think?"  
  
I nod, then it occurs to me his eyes are closed so I just answer a brief "Yes."  
  
His lips twitch and he again gathers his thoughts a moment. "Stay the hell away from him. Understand? Hikari, you'll be wasting your time. He'll never stay with you. He simply doesn't have it in him. He gets bored easily." I feel my heart start to sink and I pull up my knees, crossing my arms around them. "You heard what I said earlier, he's fucked up. I know he's looking for someone, but trust me it won't be you. Your to... unpretentious... for someone who lives as fast a life as Malik."  
  
I don't know why but suddenly I feel used. He took care of me! He kissed me, damn it!   
  
He stood in a circle with me.   
  
Why not me?   
  
"Well, why not!" I cry, sounding frustrated and I feel my yami roll over as I turn my head to glare at nothing.  
  
"Hikari..." he says soothingly, I think he feels bad about upsetting me and yes, I am upset... I just feel so clueless for even thinking I stood a chance. Why did I even let things go this far? What the hell is wrong with me? "It's not that it wouldn't work or anything... hell, I think you'd probably be good for him. It might teach him something about what it's like to be loved, he could use that. But... Malik is a haunted person. He's not under his own freewill. He lives in a past his mind won't let him free of. He forbids himself from getting attached to things. It makes him fickle and wild. What he needs is someone who can make him slow down so he doesn't run himself into the ground. I do a pretty good job of that. We keep each other in line because we can keep up with each other. I keep him from getting to bitter, he keeps me from getting depressed. It's a good system. He'd need someone to make him slow down once in awhile. Do you really think you could handle someone like that, Ryou? Someone who goes day to day like there's no limit to anything? With your inexperience and deep emotions? He'd break your heart with the way he acts and I'll bet you he knows that. What he needs is someone who can make him forget what haunts him, Not someone who always reminds him of it."  
  
I look at him, confused. "How do I remind him of it?" I blink, suddenly he seems shocked and at a loss for words. I stair at him a moment and it's almost like watching a turtle retreat into its shell. This isn't normal, my yami never looks guilty unless he's done something to hurt me. He hates having his keeper harmed ever since I got hurt badly during Battle City. "Yami? What are you not telling me?"  
  
"You remember the last big tournament don't you?" he says, though the way he says it tells me he already knows the answer.  
  
"Pieces." I admit. "I remember a few things." I remember being in the aquacenter, then there is a blur and I recall feeling horrible ill and my arm ached. I fainted into someone's arms. Malik's arms. He took care of me, wrapped my arm, talked to me gently, tried his best to sooth me and get me to walk, but I didn't know who he was and I didn't fully trust him or was aware of his intentions. I remember seeing Joey, and Tea... I think... oh and Mr. Mouto. Mr. Mouto took me to the hospital and I passed out from pain and fright just before they took me in. I hate hospitals.   
  
I had nightmares... horrible nightmares... I dreamed of falling through space and I saw all my sisters favorite toys lying scattered and broken... they were so simple and they terrified me... then they all ended. I was sick and dizzy, I just wanted everything to stop and sleep peacefully, somewhere in that blur I think I dreamed a god appear to me. He said I would be okay and he held me gently, he was soothing and comforting, making me walk somewhere and I found myself locked in my soul room. Not like I cared if my yami took over. I was frankly to tired to care. I just slept.   
  
Next thing I recall is being thrown out of my soul room into the freezing cold, wind beating at me. Confused, frightened, I collapsed. I sobbed for help, only one person came to me. My darker. I felt him. Strong arms grabbed hold of me and shoved me back, I gazed at him in thankful reproach as he stood and took the blow for me. Then everything was black. He was there with me, it was the first time he'd ever made any real indication of concern for me. (Though when I went searching for the Ring at Duelist Kingdom he was overjoyed to have me back.) For a brief moment he let me cry in his arms and he kept telling me he'd let nothing happen, it was his fault... I don't remember much, save he gave a cry and I wailed as he was ripped away from me. My ring was gone. I was left in my soul room, alone and in pain and I cried pitifully, what else could I do? Then I started to have dreams again. I can't really recall it, but I remember vaguely what happened.  
  
"Your not the Tomb Robbers Spirit." the figure said. I wiped my eyes.  
  
"He's gone." I replied, "Gone..."  
  
"Oh." he paused, seeming to turn this over in his mind "The spirit must still be sleeping in the ring. Pardon me, I'm in the wrong part of your mind."  
  
"Don't leave." I said abruptly. He stopped. "I don't want to be alone here. The dreams will come back."  
  
He looked at me, I think he looked confused, I can't recall his face but he stood in front of me, looking down stoically, hand on his hip. "Why do you cry so? Shouldn't you be happy the spirit is gone? You'd have your life back."  
  
"That's not the point." I sobbed "He's a part of me, my past. I keep him alive. When I'm hurt, he's the strong one who takes the pain away. He lives when I can't and he's not here..." I clutched my arm, even in my mind it still ached. "The pain is back."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"What's to understand?!"  
  
"I have a spirit, but it has no past. Only my own faults to fuel him. It's troublesome and he used me the same way yours uses you."  
  
"That's not true." I shook my head. "There are reasons... he just hasn't told them to me... I used to hate him for being so cold... but sometimes I feel it from him. This misery, hatred." That was true... at that time I knew nothing about Kuru Eruna and the pharaohs curse, I only learned that after we all managed to get into Yami's memory world.  
  
"Misery and hatred seem to drive a lot of things now a days." The figure said, then paused, seeing this was going now where and I was still trembling.   
  
"I don't want to be alone right now." I had sobbed. I didn't care if I was crying, it was my dream damn it. He sat down beside me looking uncomfortable and uneasily reached out to put a hand on my shoulder. He was new to the comforting thing I suppose. I don't know why, but I could feel things from him, pain, misery, anger... almost the same way I could feel my yami's presence inside me. I liked him for whatever reason, I sympathized with all the things I felt radiating from him. We just sat there in silence for a long time, enjoying each others company. Though every now and then my arm would ache, causing new tears. I was thankful for the hesitant way he would rub my shoulder when I started to cry again.   
  
"Please stop crying. You're making me feel guilty."  
  
"I can't help it!" I snapped. "You'd cry too if you hurt this bad!" He was taken back, then quiet for a moment before he moved in front of me and passed his hand in front of my eyes. Then I felt totally numb.  
  
"This mind is mine." I heard him say "I am in control here. There shall be nothing. You will feel this pain no longer. I command it." I blinked. No pain. I looked at my arm and in my own mind it was healed. It sounds funny now, but after that, even when I was in my body the cut never hurt as bad.  
  
"Hey!" I called as he stood up and turned. "Who are you? Why did you help me?"  
  
"Because healing is probably the one thing I'm good at anymore." he replied in a softer tone, and I blinked... I could feel his pain, a pure continuing pain... like a wound that always bled. "There's a little piece of my soul with you, that's how I did it. That's why you can feel me. But I promise... soon I'll severe my ties with you and your spirit. He doesn't welcome my presence here any longer, I believe. He cares for you to much to subject you to my trails."  
  
"What?" I said, more then lost with his statement about my yami disliking him.  
  
"If it's any consolation, I never would have let the pharaoh harm you. I knew he wouldn't touch you. Very soon, I will return the spirit to you, you won't have to worry."  
  
I smiled a bit "Thank you. At least tell me who you are. Why do I think I know you?"  
  
"My name is not important, nor is that history. In 12 hours it doesn't matter anyway. I'll cease to be. Once my body is dead and I severe my tie with you, my spirit will have no where to go."  
  
I blinked. For a second that made no sense then I realized he was out of his own body and if his body died and he stopped borrowing mine, his soul would drift away. He'd be dead. "You'll die?"  
  
"Yes. It's not like I wasn't planning on ending it soon anyway. Free my family, then my purpose is complete. The world doesn't need a Pharaoh in this day and age." he sounded so bitter.  
  
"How can you give up like that?" I gasped, "How can you be suicidal? Everyone has something to go on for."  
  
"Not me." he replied coldly, there was nothing to the statement. It wasn't bitter, or sad. He said it like a fact. The same way someone would say the answer to 1 plus 1 is 2. Heartless. Like ice. I scrambled to my feet, running for him and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Well, let me help." I said, offering him a sincere smile. He blinked at me confused. "Don't give up yet. I'm sure there is a reason for you, you just have to find it. I'll help you look."  
  
"You'd... help me." he repeated as if I told him cows were indeed purple.  
  
"Sure." I smiled, "You helped me. And you're going to bring my spirit back. You stayed with me. There has to be something you love." He still looked totally lost. "Why are you so shocked?"  
  
"I don't remember anyone ever *offering* their help to me. At least offering it without me bargaining for it."  
  
"So I'm the first, big deal. I'm sure there'll be others."  
  
"I have no others to turn too. My only living family now is my sister... whom I don't speak with."  
  
"I have a sister too." I paused, "Used too. I don't get to talk to her either..." he didn't respond. "I've got some friends. Their really good people, they include me even though they know my spirit has done some pretty awful things."  
  
"So what happens when you can't put the blame totally on a spirit? I don't know..."  
  
"You've just been misunderstood." He jerked his arm away from me.  
  
"Enough!" I stepped back in shock at his rather violent outburst. "I want no more lies! No more lies!! Everyone has lied to me! My father, my sister, my big brother!! My spirit!! NO MORE LIES!" I winced as he shook his head furiously as if to try to stop the tears and threatened to come. He rubbed his eyes harshly on the back of his arm, stopping them before they started. I started to say something and I reached out to take his arm but he ran. "Stay away from me! Everyone who comes in contact with me ends up hurt! Or dead! I've made you suffer enough!"  
  
"Suffer?" I asked, shaking my head, wondering what he meant, but he was already gone. The product of my pain induced delirium.  
  
I come out of my flashback-daydream-thing and look at my yami, he seems lost in his own thoughts. "Why do you ask about that, Yami?"  
  
"Whenever Malik thinks of you, that will be what he sees." he replied softly.  
  
"See what?" I said, getting a bit exasperated at all his cryptic riddles. My darker has a tendency to drift into states where he will only talk in riddles. Isn't that called borderline personality disorder or something? He reaches out and gently brushes away the hem of my t-shirt sleeve to show the long, thin, deep scar on the upper part of my arm.  
  
"He'll see you. Bleeding. Crying. Begging all alone for someone to help you." the distant look on his face as he looks at my arm unnerves me and I look at the scar, realizing I had no memory of how it really got there. Someone said I was mugged. I never really questioned it.  
  
"Where did this come from?" I ask softly. "Tell me what he's afraid of."  
  
My yami sighs a bit and lies down on his back again, folding his arms behind his head. "When I met Malik," he starts softly. "We made a pact. He promised me the Millennium Rod for my help in getting the God Cards. We needed a way to get into the finals and made the both of us look good. He proposed his idea and I agreed, so I made a promise to him."  
  
"A promise?"  
  
"A promise in blood." he adds. I furrow my brow, watching him. He keeps his eyes closed. He does that a lot when he's in thought, or he doesn't want to face someone. "A blood promise I would give him what he wanted, but it didn't turn out quite right. Ryou..." he pauses and opens his eyes, looking at me solemnly "I was the one who cut your arm.... I was the one who made you bleed... then left you to let your body suffer."   
  
Confusion hits me in a solid wave, so many things come crashing down around and I can't make sense of any one of them. Like my whole world had stopped turning. Bakura? My darker? Was the one who cut me? Nearly KILLED me? "And he stood there and watched." he continues "Stood there and watched with ice in his eyes and fire in his heart. He watched me bleed and throw the knife into the pool. Then watched as I slipped away and let you faint..." I don't respond... how the hell can I respond? I don't know...  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"....  
  
....   
  
Yes?"  
  
"There's more." I sigh, just perfect. I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to believe it. "On the ship... you remember waking in that battle don't you?"  
  
"I think so. I thought I could have dreamed it, only you came."  
  
"That was Malik too." I shake my head in confusion, to much information to fast, like I'm trying to play catch up to a part of my life I missed. And he's not explaining it in a way I can understand without stressing myself.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"It was his idea... to switch minds with you. Icy eyed and temper flaming. Malik's plan... so Yami wouldn't attack." I don't answer. Just stare at nothing. Something painful turns over inside of me. Like I'm been used, been betrayed. The two of them did it..."I'm sorry."  
  
I look at him and he turns his head. He must hate looking people in the eye unless he's trying to frighten them. "You redeemed it. You stepped in and pushed me back, saved me from Osiris, despite him."  
  
"I'm still sorry... " he rubs his eyes. I have nothing to say to him at the moment. I have nothing to say to either of them. Oh I'm angry now. I have the sudden urge to strangle that beautiful blonde Egyptian... but I don't think I could... something in the way he acts... I don't know... was he sorry too? The God who regrets nothing? "Hikari?"  
  
"What?" I reply a bit to sharply. I don't even know why...  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
I chew on my lip thoughtfully. I'm mad, yes.   
  
Oh bloody Hell I'm mad!!  
  
I'm fucking furious!!  
  
Yes I do swear when I'm angry... but I'm not even sure what I'm angry at. Bakura? No, I feel more sympathy for him then anything. After all, he did come to my rescue. He stepped up and saved me when no one else would, he swore on everything he was sorry that night when he held before, before he was pulled away. And I believe him. No, I'm not angry at Bakura. Malik? Maybe... "No, I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Are you mad at him?" I know exactly who he's talking about, but I don't answer. I don't know. "Don't be mad at him, Ryou. It's not really his fault. Believe that much. Have nothing else to do with him, but at least give him that much."  
  
"Oh?" I snap. "Then *kindly* explain to me who's fault it is??" No, not exactly mad at Malik... mostly angry at myself for falling so hard for him that I couldn't be angry with him.  
  
He shrugs. I never could intimidate him. He just stares up at the ceiling. "The darkness in him... that anger... it drove him." he says slowly, almost contemplative. "Fire. That's what he had. Unstoppable fire. All he wanted was to be free. He had no interest in the items, only in getting free of his family and making sure his family would suffer for the pharaoh no longer. As long as he wasn't alone... he had hope, faint hope, that someday he would be happy." I listen intently, my emotions seemed to go on pause for awhile. A new outlook to take into view. "But he lost us in that first battle. There was nothing I could do for him at the moment and I was divided from you. He didn't even know who you were at the time. Keep in mind he never really met you till after Battle City."   
  
I blink. I had forgotten that. I was a stranger to Malik. He didn't know me, he knew my yami. He didn't care because he didn't know me. "When Rishid fell... that hope vanished. He had no one. Not Isis, not me, not Rishid. Without hope, his darkness took over. And when he realized the mistake he made... that it had been his spirit all along, Malik had no reason to hate the Pharaoh anymore... there was nothing to fuel the anger, the only thing that keep him going, he had nothing to live for. His fire went out. So now all that's left is ice. Bitterness. He's cold and distant with nothing to keep him moving. Each day is meaningless and some days I know he doesn't even want to get up. He doesn't sleep, he just lays there and thinks. Without that fire to justify what he's done, he's guilty. And he lives silently with that pain. No one is blaming him for what happened, after all it was the darker spirit that had that influence over him, but he still feels the remorse. Ra only knows why.   
  
"He's lonely. He won't say it, but I can feel it sometimes, when he talks about what he wishes he could change. He's grateful for being embraced by you all but he doesn't want to be exceedingly close to them. That guilt is still there, haunting him in everything they do. And you are the biggest part of it. You took the most punishment for his ambition and he knows it. He has mentioned that to me before." His sharp eyes lock on mine and I know every word is true. Just something in the way he's not afraid to say it to my face. "You, hikari, are his constant reminder he's alone."  
  
"But he's not alone." I say softly. "He has you. He has me."  
  
Bakura laughs a slight bit, more to humor me then anything. "He doesn't see it that way."  
  
I smile slightly "I should show him then."  
  
My darker shakes his head. "Ryou, you wanted my advice, damn it, and here it is. Stay away from him. Unless by some act of Ra, that ice starts to melt, you don't have a chance. You'll only end up hurting the both of you. He can't handle you and you can't handle him."  
  
I sigh in defeat. I suppose that's that then... I heard what I wanted to hear... then why do I feel so distinctly empty? "Do you even think that ice will go away?" I say idly, plucking at one of the pillows.  
  
"I don't know." he admits. "His eyes never cease of amaze me. How cold and stormy they are. For once... I think I would like to see the ice melt."  
  
I think a minute. I think I'm forgetting something. Something important about his eyes. What was it? "So you can see what they look like underneath?"  
  
"I suppose so. There's so much built up and frozen. I wonder where it will go to when it melts."  
  
I tipped my head. "You want to see him cry." I say, catching on to his hidden play on words. I don't think he even realized his metaphor because he looks contemplative at my words. My darker has a habit of talking in symbols.  
  
"Yes." he nods, and closes his eyes. His voice drops off distantly. "The day Malik Ishtar cries is the day you know there's no more ice left."  
  
I smile, just watching him... I can feel exhaustion. Mental stress is heavy on him now. It's something between excitement and anxiety. I suppose it feels similar to stage fright. That weird butterflies in your stomach feeling. Our talk about Malik made it worst, but it had been there before as well. "'Kura?"  
  
"Hmm...?" He's half-asleep now.  
  
"What did you learn in Egypt that has you anxious."  
  
"None of your business." He says calmly, making it clear he wasn't about to pursue the issue in light of the fact sleep seemed like a better idea.  
  
"Is it something about Kuru Eruna?" I say as gently as I can. I know he's touchy about the subject. Maybe seeing the village is what has him worked up.  
  
"No, not really." he answers.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
He grumbles incoherently, pressing his eyes more firmly closed. "I'll figure it out in the morning." He says bluntly and I raise a brow. "I'm not sure what I feel right now, and I need to talk to someone first."  
  
I smirk teasingly, "Yami?"  
  
He opens his eyes briefly to glare at me. "Yes, the Pharaoh." he spits as if the name were poison, giving the distinct impression that although my guess was right it had nothing to do with what my teasing implied.  
  
"Just don't hurt him okay?" I ask, leaning on my elbows to look down at him.  
  
"Whatever." he answers. I get the distinct impression he's to tired to even figure out what he's planning on doing... but violence is certainly an opinion when he uses that tone... besides the day Bakura ever plans anything in advance will be the day the apocalypse comes. Usually his ideas occur in brief moments of evanescence and their normally either ingenious or blatantly stupid. I smile and grab one of his blankets, covering him up. He blinks and yawns, realizing he almost fell asleep.  
  
"G-night, yami." I say, getting up. He pulls the blankets up around his neck and yawns again. I'd stay a bit longer, only I know he hates sharing any type of a room with someone when he sleeps. I think it's thieves instinct to sleep where your hidden so no one can kill you or something like that. I wonder how Isis handled that. No doubt it was one of the first temper tantrums he threw. I watch him close his eyes again before walking for the door.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
I pause. "Yeah?"  
  
"I..." he trails off and I catch the agitation in his emotions. "It's good to be home with you."  
  
I smile, knowing what he really meant to say. Although he couldn't say it, I could feel it. Maybe my mention of what I feel for Malik threw him off. I turn to look at him as he watches me. "It's okay, yami. I love you too." He smiles. Satisfied with this.  
  
"I just want to look out for you. I care about you and don't want to see you in a mess. You're like my little brother. I didn't mean to upset you." He closes his eyes again. I feel a bit sad for him... I wonder if he had a brother... or a sister... maybe many brothers and sisters... I wonder if he had a sister like Amane. I know he loved his family. I can understand why his heart is so black.  
  
"It's okay Ba-Kuru'runa." I say, using his full name to show affection. He smiles hearing the name. I think it's a comfort to him. Reminds him he has purpose. Sometimes I wonder what his given name was. But in Egypt only a child's mother and the child know the child's real name. I wonder if he even remembers, or if the title "Soul/Savior of Kuru Eruna" is the only name he can remember. Someday I'll ask him, but I'll leave it for now. "Sleep well."  
  
"You too, Ryou."   
  
I smile at his words then turn to the door. I put my hand on the heavy latch then blink finding myself in bed.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Okay, for those who have not yet had the privilege of hearing the REAL story of Bakura's past through the grape vine... yes, he does have a good gripe with Yami over his family and yes the temple has something to do with it and yes his name is "Savior of Kuru Eruna" however self-given it is. Want to know the whole story? I will reveal it soon in a later chapter, O_o I guess I just like giving story spoilers. Oh well *sighs*  
  
Malik: This doesn't look good for me...  
  
Ryou: O_O ...... _ ! You were the one who cut my arm and wanted Osiris to kill me!!!!!  
  
Malik: ^^ U ummmm... yeah... about that... there was good reason?  
  
Yami B: Well at least I told him the truth! You were to chicken shit!  
  
Malik: _ HEY!!!  
  
Yami B: Well YOU weren't going to deal with the problem. He knows now.  
  
Malik: But he'll hate me!!!!  
  
Ryou: *glares at them both*  
  
Yami B and Malik: O_O  
  
LYB: Um yeah any way... so how will Ryou now react to Malik??  
  
Cyris: R&R everyone..... 


	10. Playing the Angel

Since everyone wants the next chapter, without further ado, I present chapter 10!  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Playing the Angel  
  
****************************************  
  
I stretch and yawn, rubbing sleep from my eyes. It's still the middle of the night. The room is dark and peaceful with only me in bed. Malik is more then likely still asleep on the couch downstairs. At least... he should be. I can here music, soft and placid. Almost sorrowful, I have to strain to here it, it's so faint. An acoustic guitar playing softly, alternating between chords and plucking. I sit up and listen. A haunting voice drifts up to me, but I can't hear it well.  
  
Good morning, don't cop out-  
  
You crawled from the cancer to land on your feet...  
  
Are you crazy, to want this?  
  
Even for a while?  
  
I push myself out of bed, walk to the door and slowly pull it open. A crack of faint light greets me. The lamp downstairs must be on. I walk into the hallway and kneel down at the top of the stairs so I can look down into the room below, the music more audible now. Malik is there, sitting on the couch in the dim light, a big fluffy blanket pulled around his shoulders, guitar in his lap, playing away like it was second nature. Singing along with the music in a low, hushed voice. I suppose he s trying to be quite. I sit down on the top of the stairs and listen.  
  
We're making, this shit up-  
  
The reasons for being are easy to pay...  
  
You can't remember, the others-  
  
they just kind of went away...  
  
So you're driving, it's rush hour-  
  
the cars on the freeway are moving like slugs...  
  
When you drift off, to wake up-  
  
do you always hit the brakes?  
  
And we're done, Lying for a living.  
  
The strange days have come and you're-  
  
Gone...  
  
Either dead or dying...  
  
Either dead or trying-  
  
To go...  
  
It's evening, you're tired...  
  
You sleep walk, a robot, out to the street.  
  
Are you crazy, to want this?   
  
Even for a while?  
  
You're driving, it's rush hour-  
  
the cars on the freeway are moving ... backwards  
  
...into a wall of fire  
  
Backwards ...into a wall of fire  
  
Backwards into a wall of fire.  
  
Backwards into a wall of fire...  
  
And we're done, Lying for a living.  
  
The strange days have come and you're-  
  
Gone... you re gone-  
  
Either dead or dying...  
  
Either dead or trying-  
  
To go...  
  
Good morning, Don't cop out...  
  
He trails off, almost like to leave me hang for how it will really end. But I know it's over. He absently plucks the strings, tuning it by ear. I wonder if he likes that song because it sounds like someone is singing about him. It's like something I'd sing to him. "That was good. I didn't know you brought a guitar with you." I offer and he stiffens abruptly, looking over to stare at me. He smiles a bit, then goes back to tuning.  
  
"Thank you." He says simply. "Matthew Goode, strange days."  
  
I stand up. I don't really know what I want to say to him, after all, I'm still angry... so I just walk down the stairs, feeling leery and a bit out of place. "Why are you still up?" I say finally, as stupid as that sounds. What else was there to say?  
  
"Insomnia." He replies briefly. "I can only sleep maybe 2 hours a night, 3 tops... 4 if I'm really lucky."  
  
"You slept last night pretty well. Even napped a few times." I say with a sarcastic tone, a bit colder then normal and he seems to pick up on it, shying away from me by turning his head further and sinking into the blanket as if to ignore me.  
  
"Yeah well... I didn't sleep the night before. Just sat in bed and watched TV."  
  
"That's not healthy." I say briefly and move to the kitchen. Yes, I'm being mean and yes I'm angry. I start poking around a bit. It's only divided from the living room by a counter and the place is pretty small, so it's not like I can avoid him.  
  
"Yeah well. It's worst when I'm upset. Oh well." he trails off leaving me no opening for comment, seeming to get the hint I didn't feel like furthering the conversation. He plucks the guitar again.  
  
"There's nothing to eat." I hiss under my breath to myself a little more then agitated, then slam the fridge door and quickly head back up the stairs.  
  
"Catch." he calls out just as I reach the stairs and instinctively I hold out my hands toward the couch to catch something. A peach lands in my hands and I blink. He's already gone back to playing his guitar. "I was eating them earlier. It's the last one."   
  
Suddenly I feel bad, turning it over in my hand, and I don't know why. *There's always hope,* the Sun God had reminded me. *but the question and choice I have already presented to you. Will you gamble everything on someone you barely know? Or will you spend the rest of your life wondering what might have been? After all, he's not a simple person, if he turns you away what happens then? You lose one of your dearest friends? Who's to say? In the end... maybe he'll just end up breaking your heart. You chose the peach remember? You took wishes and dreams over mind, body and soul. Hold on to that.* Then there are my yami's words...  
  
"Thank you." I say gently without looking up, but I don't feel hungry any more, so I just walk up stairs into the bedroom, leaving the door half open. I start to feel a bit ill, like the temperature in the room has dropped to zero. Maybe I don't have a chance with him, but that doesn't mean I should be angry at him. I think more then anything all he needs is someone to count on. I think I could do that... I can be his friend and I'll get over this stupid thing. I sit on the bed, pulling my legs up on top so I can lean against the pillows. I rub my arms lazily, I'm a feeling so cold, maybe I should have brought a long sleeved night shirt instead of a sleeveless one.   
  
The door cracks open a bit and I look up as Malik walks in, guitar in hand. I notice for he first time his wearing all black. Black jeans and boots from earlier today and a black hooded sweat shirt with the sleeves ripped off. I assume it's what he sleeps in. Different as opposed to my all white. "Sorry." He says briefly, "I wanted to put it away so you could sleep undisturbed." He gets on his knees and pulls out a black case from under the bed, putting the guitar away. So that's where he hid it. I wonder how he managed to get it out while I slept. He pushes the case back and wordlessly turns to go, he seems disheartened more then usual.  
  
"Hey, Malik?" I say just as he opens the door and he pauses in acknowledgment. "Have you slept at all tonight?"  
  
"No. Just dozed for a few minutes. Had a really fucked up dream." He replies. "It's odd, I usually sleep well after rituals."  
  
"What are you upset about?" I ask. He turns, looking at me with surprise. "You said your insomnia is worst when your upset." I remind him with a gentle smile. He gives a low, brief, almost shy laugh.  
  
"You know," he says, shaking his head, "I don't really know. I just... think to much."  
  
"Hamlet." I tease and he laughs a bit. "Come talk to me, sometimes it helps to think out loud. What's on your mind?"  
  
He takes a slow breath before leaving the door and walking toward me. "I though you were angry at me for some reason."  
  
I hang my head slightly, moving over to make room for him, "Sorry. I didn't intentional mean to upset you." And I hope I don't upset 'Kura.  
  
"You had me worried." he says gently. "I normally don't mind when people are mad at me... their probably justified." he smirks.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I say with a shrug, shivering a bit. Damn it isn't he cold? I'm going to freeze. He rubs his hands together, I notice he does that a lot. "Do your hands hurt?" I ask. He gives me a questioning look. "You were rubbing your hands."  
  
"Was I?" he looks at his hands, then drops them into his lap. "It's a bad habit." I look him over, examining his face. He looks older then he should at the moment. Tired and bitter. What my yami says about him seems to make sense. He's an icy person.   
  
"How long have you not been sleeping?" I ask, trying to get more out of him.  
  
"Dunno, a few months now... almost a year. Started after I lost my darker, guess it's a side effect. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. The first few nights I was just sort of dazed, then I got used to only sleeping two or three hours. I go to bed, think, lie awake, think some more, get up when the sky gets lighter. Sometimes I get up after lying there a few hours and actually do stuff because I'm bored. Most of the time I just hope I'll finally feel like sleeping. I'm usually not that lucky."  
  
I turn this over in my mind a few minutes. "Did you ever think that your thoughts might be keeping you awake?"  
  
"Many times." he nods. "That and guilt, I think. Part of the reason I can't sleep is because when I sleep for awhile I have these nightmares where I'm back in Battle City only each time something goes wrong and my yami somehow stays... Isis says it's stress and I should let it go but..." he gives a sigh and looks at me as if hoping I could offer some type of an absolution. "It's hard. I can't help thinking about it. When I wake up from them, I just don't want to close my eyes. I just want to be rid of them. Does that seem too trivial? Maybe I'm just being foolish..." he says looking downward, he's rubbing his hands again.  
  
"It's not foolish." I tell him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "But it's not right either. Nothing that happened is really your fault. You were just a bit misguided." It was then I realized my Yami had just said almost the exact same thing about him to me.  
  
"A bit?" He hisses sarcastically, dropping his hands to his side "Try Very."  
  
"It's all you can do Malik." I say gently, using the hand I have on his shoulder to brush back the wispy blond locks from his face. He's so charming to look at. I wish he weren't so angry all the time, I like his free spirit, but I suppose in the end that's part of his charm, his reclusive nature. "Your with us now. They forgave you. Forgive yourself."   
  
He turns his eyes on me without moving his head. "Did you forgive me?" I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. That's what it came back too. Did I forgive him. Now that's a question for the ages. I barely understand what happened to me save it was his and my yami's fault. Bakura owned up to it and I forgave him for that. He redeemed himself by coming to my side. Malik hadn't even mentioned it till now. He gives a dark low laugh. "I didn't think so."  
  
"I didn't say that." I tell him sharply, upset that I couldn't find any words for him. He just gives a bitter smile.  
  
"You didn't say anything, that's more then enough. If it's any consolation, I never would have let the pharaoh harm you. I knew he wouldn't touch you. Though I doubt that makes it any better."  
  
I blink. Why did that sound familiar? I think a second.   
  
*"Soon I'll severe my ties with you and your spirit. He doesn't welcome my presence here any longer, I believe. He cares for you to much to subject you to my trails."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If it's any consolation, I never would have let the pharaoh harm you. I knew he wouldn't touch you. Very soon, I will return the spirit to you, you won't have to worry."*  
  
"Malik?" I say, lowering my head slightly to see his face, but it's not much good. "When did you met me?"  
  
"Why?" He asks, face playing confusion.  
  
"Because I don't remember."  
  
He nods thoughtfully. "I met you first in the aquacenter."  
  
"No, no." I shake my head "When did you first see me? Not just my body. When did you first talk with me? The hikari side of me."  
  
"I..." he cuts off, looking away from me. "I don't remember." he says quickly and I lean back a bit, put off by his coldness.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
He doesn't answer, just rubs his eyes on the back of his arm before resting his forehead on his knees. There he goes again, avoiding my questions. I fight the need to start shivering. "I'm so tired... " he says softly. I give a sigh, I feel for him. I can't help it, I just do. No matter what my yami says, I can't help but want to love him and I don't know why. "Have you ever wished you could just sleep? I just want to sleep. Lie in bed and never get up. That's all I need now, for once, have my thoughts stilled and I can just sleep."  
  
Everything about him seems so angry... even now he just seems stormy and cold. Sharp like ice. I can't remember ever seeing him as anything but strong and indifferent with a wild streak a mile long. He's suprising me once again. Even Malik Ishtar has a weak point... what confuses me is that he's letting me see it too. All these hidden things my yami has only told me are there without seeing them for himself. Why did he pick me to show them too? I stroke his hair and croon to him softly. I don't know exactly what I say... just random things aimed at making him relax. It's odd, where one of us is weak, the other is strong and there are so many places where we meet in the middle. Family, life, love, faith. Day and night. I think I understand now. He doesn't do well at night, that's his weak spot, he doesn't like to be alone and night time is when he feels the most out of place, it's too quiet, to lonely and long. Ironicly, I bet that's what's keeping him awake, this time of day that I am the most at peace with. The sun can't shine at night, the moon shines for it. "Hush now... it's been a good day for the two of us," I remind him gently "It would be a shame to let it end this way. Lay down. I'll stay awake till you fall asleep. Ease your mind."   
  
"You'd... do that." he say, as if I told him the world was obviously square.  
  
"Sure." I smile, "You stayed with me when I was sick. I'm happy to let you stay and try to get some rest." He still looked totally confused. "Why are you so shocked?" He doesn't answer, just shakes his head leans against me slightly and I ease my arms around him, letting him down so he's head is lying in my lap. I just hope that the fact my skin must be like ice doesn't bother him. He rests his hand on my knee, next to his cheek and I stroke his hair. He mutters something softly that I can't hear. "What was that?"  
  
"To die... to sleep." he repeats. I give him a confused look, though I know he can't see it, his eyes are closed, but I guess he can tell from the way I paused in my playing with his hair. He shifts slightly, relaxing more so his head rests comfortably in my lap. "To die, - to sleep, -   
  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
  
That flesh is heir to, - 'tis a consummation  
  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die,- to sleep; -  
  
To sleep! Perchance to dream: - ay, there's the rub;  
  
For in the sleep of death what dreams may come,  
  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil."  
  
I thought this over in morbid fascination as he spoke. It was ironically true. Sleep is the end of the day. Everyone needs and preys for the chance to sleep because it brings an end to all the pain of the day; just as death brings an end to all the pain of life. Death is like sleeping forever. And if death is like sleep... do you dream the dreams of sleep while you are dead? What would you dream about after there is no more pain for you to carry? When their is nothing to really dream about? Such questions. To live or not to live? In essence: To be or not to be. I straighten a bit and look down on him, an idea occurs to me.  
  
"To be or not to be?" I question. He smiles and even allows a small laugh.  
  
"Yes that's right." He replies. "I didn't think you'd recognize the speech."  
  
"I didn't." I answer honestly. "It was sort of twisted logic. You were talking about the difference between living and not living, being and not being. It seemed to fit. How does it go?"  
  
"To be, or not to be. - that is the question: -  
  
Wiether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
  
Or to take up arms against a sea of troubles,  
  
And by opposing end them? - To die, - to sleep, -"  
  
"No more." I finish for him, recognizing the start of the passage he said a minute before. And he nods, showing me I'm correct. "You are a little Shakespeare aren't you?"  
  
"Not really." He answers. "I just like "Hamlet", the philosophy behind it, and that speech is too cliché, there are better passages. I just like the To Die- To Sleep part."  
  
"I don't understand it." I shrug. "My English teacher tried to explain it..."  
  
"Did you read the play?" He cuts in quickly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you wouldn't get it."  
  
His bluntness surprises me. But Malik has never been one to be subtle or humor someone's ignorance. I suppose that's why he comes off as arrogant and cocky. I'm getting used to it. "Then explain it to me." He opens his eyes and looks thoughtful.  
  
"Okay," he says and takes a breath, seeming to prepare what he wants to say in his mind. "Hamlet has a job to do." He starts. "It's his duty to avenge his fathers death, but he has a few problems. First of all, his fathers brother-murderer is the new king. Second, he doesn't know if this murder accusation is justified. Third, his mother is married to his fathers brother- murderer which seriously pisses him off because she married this guy two weeks after his father died. Fourth, he has to deal with an emotional unstable girlfriend with misplaced loyalties. At this point in the play, he's sort of had enough. He feels mentally overwhelmed, frustrated and it seems like everyone is against him so he takes a moment to stop and think, that's what he comes up with. An inner philosophical debate over what will happen if he decides to no longer be."  
  
"You mean, if he chooses to commit suicide." I say, a chill running up my back, suddenly feeling a bit unnerved Malik would choose this play to be his favorite. Though I had to admit... the story of his past and Hamlets were remarkably similar... if you traded in a mother for a sister and marriage for loyalty... and an uncle for a pharaoh. Only I guess Hamlet didn't have a murderous yami...  
  
"Yeah. Though I suppose he means it more philosophically then literally." He replies gently. "The way Hamlet sees it, he's so up to his neck is the whole mess it would probably be easier to just lie down and give up the suffering, just like going to sleep. But he sees it another way too, that dying may also be a trap, you can't wake up from a never ending dream so you never really solve the problem. He never comes to a conclusion because there is no right answer. If he does or doesn't, Hamlet would be screwed either way as he has no answers as to what will happen. That's basically the whole play right there, how Hamlet deals with that question, to struggle through his mission or give up."  
  
I think this over a minute. "So does he ever reach a conclusion?"  
  
"Yes." He nods "He muddles through to avenge his father for a while because since he's alive there's not much else he can do. That's his task after all. But he does eventually figure it out."  
  
"How about you?" I ask, looking down at him and smooth a few wisps of hair from his face. "Have you figured it out yet?"  
  
"Thought I did." He admits. "Then someone came along and planted a little seed of questioning inside me. I don't know. He said "How can you give up? Everyone has something to go on for." or something like that. It was strange to hear that from someone I didn't even know. It just kept turning over inside my mind, but it wasn't till I stood there, facing Yami... my darker in my place instead that it made sense to me... I may not see them now, but there were reasons to go on. I just had to find them."  
  
"Find them yet?" I smile. He shrugs.  
  
"I have Isis." he notes "And Yugi and all the others. I have 'Kura, who's a good friend to me despite everything."  
  
"He cares about you." I tell him. Thinking over the conversation I had with him only a little while I ago and what he said about Malik being his best friend. I assure myself that my yami did give me sound advice, and he probably wouldn't mind this one night.  
  
"I know it. Ra knows we could argue until the world comes to an end but he's still probably the first one I'd run to, to get me out of a jam." He smirks a bit "We're dangerous together." I laugh, remembering several incidence recounted by my yami which I won't get in to. I should probably tell him Bakura is back... but I am trying to get him to sleep. He looks up at me thoughtfully. "There's you. I've never met another witch. That s something in itself."  
  
"Likewise." I answer. He goes silent and seems to just drift in his own thoughts for awhile but after a few minutes of peaceful quiet I can tell he still isn't asleep. Just the way his eyes twitch and sometimes the expression on his face changes with his ever moving thoughts. He can look so calm, so normal with his head resting in my lap. Like there's nothing on his mind. I wonder what he's thinking. If he's thinking like I am. Playing pretend and seeing what would happen if he were someone different, if he had done something different. Pretending that he could finally be at peace and for once rest like he wants. He's innocent that way. "Malik?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I forgive you." I say it briefly, almost as a passing comment but I hold my breath, waiting for an answer and I watch his face closely for a change in his expression. He opens his eyes, staring off into the dark like he's thinking something he can't quite get his head around. He tightens his grip on my knee slightly and then rolls over so he's looking up at me. Violet eyes scanning my face as if to see if I'm serious or just bluffing. I wish I could see them clearly but it's to dark, just a vague haze of purple set under dark lashes framed with kohl. He is beautiful in a dark haunting way, like a desert at sun set when storm clouds are rolling in.  
  
"Coming from anyone else, that would have meant shit all to me." he says folding his hands on his stomach, that smirk of his playing on his lip. "But from you, it seems important. If all the rest of the world hated me I don't think I would care. Long as knew you forgave me." He sits up, partly stretching out on his side before laying down on the bed with his head on the pillow.   
  
I fight the fluttering feeling my stomach is doing and force myself to talk. "Why me?"  
  
"Because." he replies in his passing way but after a moment he does give a better answer. "Because more then anyone else, I hurt you. I didn't even know who you were, only that you were Bakura's vessel. You were collateral damage and I'm sorry." he explains, closing his eyes. "And I've always been so cold to you, even after everything had passed. And I have no good reason why, other then I can just be an arrogant bitch. Still despite everything you've been a friend to me. These last few days have been something. For that, I have to thank you. I don't know why, but that was bugging me... how you could be so friendly to me after everything. I didn't know what to think. I feel better now..."  
  
I feel a smile cross my face. For some reason, those were probably the best words I can remember hearing. I've never had words make my chest all tie up in knots. "You started this remember." I smile and poke his arm teasingly. "When I got sick on you." By coincidence I happen to cough and he chuckles. He hmm's thoughtfully and smiles. "You took care of me. What else can I do?" He looks up at me thoughtfully.  
  
"How do you feel? That's one of the few times I've heard you cough all day."  
  
I shrug. "I feel cold. Okay so that's an understatement, I'm about to freeze to death." He tips his head, concern playing on his face.  
  
"Cold? It's hot enough to kill in here." He reaches up and touches my forehead then sighs. "Oh perfect." he grumbles.  
  
"What?" I ask, reaching up to touch my head, then I see what he meant. My face was hot again, my fever was back, that was why I'm on the verge of becoming an Antarctic glacier. "Oh... damn..."  
  
He shakes his head "You overworked yourself today, I almost forgot about you being sick. I shouldn't have kept you up so late." He sits up and takes off his boots then kicks down the covers. He lays down and opens his arms to me. "Come on, with any luck if I keep you warm enough it could break again by morning." I feel myself blush and I'm thankful for the dark room as I lay down in his arms and he pulls even the extra blankets around us. He shifts me a bit in his arms so my back is pressed to his chest and then makes a soft noise of discomfort. "Ra, when you get a fever, you get a fever."  
  
"Are you to warm?" I ask in concern, looking back as best I can.  
  
"I'll be fine, you lie down. Long as you don't get another case of the chills I'll be fine."  
  
"I scared you bad last night huh?"  
  
"No shit." he chuckles "Let's not have a repeat. At last, I think we are even. You forgive me, I take care of you."  
  
"Yes," I nod. "At last we are even." I can feel him smiles slightly then closes his eyes again and I just lay patient and finally warm as he drifts. "What are you thinking about?" I ask, then I kick myself mentally in case he was finally drifting to sleep. But he opens his mouth then I feel him shift a bit as if perplexed.  
  
"Absolutely nothing." he says. Then he laughs "Honest to the lady, for once, I wasn't thinking about anything." I giggle and he wraps an arm around my waist, playfully half-hugging me. "You're amazing. You even take away my hyper active thoughts."  
  
I feel the blush creep into my cheeks and I relax, as he lays down to reclaim his spot in bed, not minding that he keeps his arm rested lazily across my waist. I make myself comfortable, lying with my back to him. It's good to feel him lying beside me again.  
  
It's quite and peaceful... if I'm not careful I'll fall asleep before him. I don't know how it's possible to even survive on only two hours sleep a night. That can't be good for you, it would eventually exhaust you mentally as well as physically. I can see why he wanted to sleep so terribly... when your asleep nothing matters and everything is still.  
  
His breath slowly becomes steady and his grip tightens a bit as he curls up against me in his light sleep. I smile, this is heaven. He sighs softly and whispers something. My eyes flick open in shock and I quickly look back over my shoulder but his eyes are closed and unflinching. He is sound asleep and probably doesn't even know what he said. I quietly lay back down so I don't wake him and close my hand over the hand resting near my stomach. My mind is the one that's turning now. I know what Bakura said... I should abide to that, but the words keep lingering in my mind. Just simple words said when for brief moment sleep let him lower his guard. I snuggle a bit closer to him and pull the blanket up over us somemore, to shut-out the world I'm not so fond of at the moment. Such simple words, bringing a smile to my lips as I drift off to sleep: "Ryou-kun, tenshi..."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Yeah... tenshi means angel. Guess who I was thinking of, as if you can't tell. ^_^  
  
Tariq: Oh please.  
  
LYB: *Gives him the finger*  
  
Malik: Hey now. Why are you so sour?  
  
LYB: *grumbles* Because I have a new one.  
  
Malik: A new what?  
  
Yami B: ^___^ Guess who just moved in with you, Malik??  
  
Malik: O_o U... ummm... Ryou???  
  
Yami B: *wacks him* No stupid!! Me!  
  
Tariq: Oh joy... another one.  
  
Yami B: _!  
  
Malik: *glomps Bakura* Yay!! Someone to keep me company and save me from Tariq!  
  
Yami B: @_@...  
  
LYB: Yeah... anyway... R&R everyone! 


	11. Evanescence

Well, here's another long chapter, but first I've been meaning to reply to a few reviews, I do try to reply to everyone, but I'm delighted to say this week we've broke 260 reviews and being in class most of the time now it gets hard, so please don't get mad if I don't reply like I used to   
  
-_-u... trust me it gets frustrating cause I like to answer everyone's questions and comments. Saki: Yup, it was your idea ^_^  
  
Fyredra: I'm SOO sorry!! Hehehe... well I promise in chapters to come I'll have to throw in some spoilers about Bakura's past from the Japanese manga's just so his odd behavior makes sense. Thank you for your blessing. Blessed me, I hope the goddess smiles on you as well.  
  
Kitty and Amethyst: I think I replied to you on this but I'm not sure, oh well. One of the best resources on wiccianism is from webweaving (a.k.a. networking), finding other witches from around the world of even near by and talking with them about what they do. It's a great way for everyone to grow and learn. I like the site www.witchvox.com (the witches voice) as a webweaving resource because you can find witches close to your area in any age group. For books and such? I like SilverRaven Wolf and Michael Johnstone as well as David (or is it Scott?) Cunningham. I don't trust internet sights to much because it's hard to find a source that is a truly honest wiccian site and not just some asshole who thinks he can throw fireballs at people.  
  
Erfaciel: Yay!! I'm loved!! And yes! I forgot to say that myself HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!  
  
Keisan: Hehehe, just wait and see what happens to Bakura. That was the whole reason I put wiccian into the plot, because religion is spiritual. Sure it's really something to have a physical, mental and emotional connection, but a spiritual connection really is once in a life time. As for the "Sweep" series, yeah a few people noted it and I went to the book store to check it out, I have the first one on lay-a-way for Yule ^^.  
  
Promise: I think I may have e-mailed. If not... this is my reply ^^. That's the best complement ever! The reason so much of the manga as opposed to the anime is in here and there mixed together is that I was reading the Yu-Gi-Oh manga's before the rest of the anime aired over here. As a result I really got ahead of the story -_-... oh well.  
  
Kaji: I don't think I can do full lemon because fan fiction is a bitch, but I do promise a loooonng and interesting bit that may have to be continued on adultfanfiction.net. Hehehe.  
  
Bakuraluva: There's special wiccian significance to peaches, So I'm glad he took it too ^^. Yeah Malik is one of those icy people. Insomnia can be extremely emotionally and mentally trying because your mind needs sleep much more then your body in order to process thought information. No sleep... lack of logic, literally. Hmm... Ak! No! I have to fix Malik!  
  
LYB: Anyway!  
  
Malik: Joy... another long and tiresome chapter.  
  
LYB: Yeah, but you get to bare your soul.  
  
Malik: I'm touched...  
  
Bakura: Yeah you should be.  
  
Ryou: Why are you so cranky, yami?  
  
Bakura: *growls*  
  
LYB: ^_^ Because he gets to make a scene!  
  
Ryou and Malik: O_O...  
  
Malik: Why do I not like where this is going?  
  
******************************************************  
  
Evanescence  
  
******************************************************  
  
I woke up slightly dazed. After all, for a minute all I could remember was sitting downstairs playing my guitar. Then I realized I was so damn hot I could pass off for being in hell but there was something pleasantly warm and comforting wrapped in my arms. I gave a groan, whoa...I can't remember feeling like I've slept. I mean yeah I've woken up feeling rested, but not like I've slept! All hail all mighty Ra! I feel relaxed and lazy and half-dazed and all those other wonderful things I had forgotten about ... now I just have to piece together how I got here and why I'm blessed with being cuddled in a nice hot bed and having the most beautiful creature on Earth curled up to my chest.   
  
Wait a sec....  
  
Did I just say...??  
  
Never mind...   
  
I'm thinking things I shouldn't again...  
  
As to how I got here. Let's see... I tried to sleep. I honestly did. I sat and staired at the fire as it slowly went out, but wheels just keep turning in my mind. So close... so damn close... I held him in my arms, I had my lips on his, I got blissfully carried away.   
  
They call it Drawing Down the Moon...   
  
For one minute, your not yourself. Your not bound to any human law or morality. For one minute there is no guilt, no regret, no fear of what will happen in the future. To have him there with me... I don't know... it was something. Why do I get this weird feeling inside of me when I think about it? Am I sick? Maybe I'm getting Ryou's cold... yeah that's it! I'm getting that stupid cold. But then, why did I want him so badly when we stood out under the stars?  
  
I don't know what it was, just an idea, a dream... it wasn't that I wanted to kiss him... it was that I wanted *him*. I wanted for that moment to have him with me, near by, always. Oh Ra, I can't believe I'm thinking this! What did I do to deserve this? Seriously, if I'm living proof the three fold rule exists then good God I must have done something devastating... these things I feel will pass. I'll have to force them to pass.  
  
I don't know why but later last night he seemed so angry. Very abrupt and disturbed. I didn't like it at all... I mean normally, I don't give a rats ass who's angry but it was Ryou. And it seemed like he was upset with me... that bothered me. Just like it had when all of this started, upset because he was upset. You see, I have such an ego... and I love to feed it. You must understand, I'm so in love with myself; there's no one else I'd rather be, just as arrogant as they come. And still... I'd give up everything to be someone else. To get rid of this person... bitter, self-righteous, cold. Strange, isn't it? But with my arrogance, another person mad at me is another point to my score. It's a good thing because I've made sure someone has been shown-up. Mwahaha!!  
  
So I couldn't figure it. Why him being angry was upsetting. I hadn't done anything bad recently... though of course if anyone had any right to have no good reason to be angry with me it would be him. After all the shit I've put him through? Yeah, sure, I'll be the first to say he has a right... hell I don't know why Bakura still even hangs around. Little-own probably my best friend or even why we seem to find solace in each other. But it bother me- badly. I didn't want him to be upset... I don't know what I wanted from him. Something nagged me.   
  
I mean, he's the first person I've ever allowed to touch the scars on my back. I trust him... oh Ra... I actually TRUST him. And I guess... I think I want him to believe in me too. Things are changing in me and I don't know why. What the hell... even my view of him has changed. When I occasionally daydreamed about him before mental defense kicked me in the ass I used to think of him as summer nights back in Egypt. He made me think to the past. Now I see him as snowy nights... much more soft and delicate, much more pure but also much more mysterious and strong... I've never seen snowy nights before but living here I know their in my future cause I'm living here now. In essence, I'm thinking of him as my future... that terrifies me.   
  
I suppose that's why his being angry upset me... I know I can't have him, so at the very least I don't want animosity between us. I wanted to know that he didn't care about what had happen. I just wanted to know he somehow counted me as... I don't know... something like a friend. I don't even know what the fuck I'm rambling about!! I was going somewhere with this wasn't I? Yes! Something he said to me... something I dreamed...   
  
Yeah... that was what woke me up... I started to dream. I hate it when I dream because of the things I see... things go wrong and somehow my darker wins, my sister vanishes, somehow Bakura really does die... Ryou really dies... everyone dies... but tonight, the dream was different. I can't remember how it started, but I do remember I ran. I ran far away, out into the blissful dark of the nighttime woods. I was totally lost, the dark hid shadows that stalked me, warning me their was no one here to help should I fall. What else could I do but run on, lost in a sea of haunting trees in the dark of night.  
  
Then I heard someone whisper. A breathy, faint, imploring voice. I don't even know what it said but I stopped and looked around. Someone was watching me. Moonlight filtered from the trees flicked on the beings pale hair and dark clothing and I turned toward them, then the being vanished. But somehow, I knew that the being was still there and I moved toward where I had seen him. I could hear the call, so faint, leading me along, showing the way till I looked out of the silver trees now flooded with pale lovely light to a ring of stones sheltered in their center. The two tallest stones standing as a megalith with another broad rock laying across their tops. I swallowed nervously before stepping out, this place... something about it told me it was sacred, that it was not for mortal men. This was a temple of Gods, Gods of what I didn't know.  
  
I called out. No one answered. Only my own voice echoed back to me. "So much for that." I murmured then I felt my heart jump, something sharp dug into my back.  
  
"Why are you in my forest, boy?" the being hissed and I glanced back, moving slowly so as not to irritate the one who had me.  
  
"I don't know." I admitted "I just came where I was called."  
  
My captor gave a snort of indifference. "Who are you?" I knew that voice, it's sharp edge, the way the sword at my back twisted when imploring for an answer.  
  
"Bakura?" I asked.  
  
"I know no such name." Came the sharp reply. "I should *kill* you for your insolence to give me such a name." Nope, not Bakura. Far to articulate to be Bakura.  
  
"My name of choice is Malik Ishtar." I address firmly "I'm of an Egyptian sect. I bring no harm to your temple."  
  
"Cut the formality, boy." came the annoyed answer and I felt myself pushed forward so I took the opportunity to turn and look at my stalker. White, messy hair fell over the beings shoulder, sharp brown eyes watched me curiously, yes this person looked exactly like Bakura... only with one major difference, this being was distinctly female. For some reason a female Bakura didn't bother me at the time. It seemed perfectly natural, but I suppose dreams work that way. Like making a female anti-social disordered yami normal. She leaned on her sword, looking me up and down suspiciously. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat for invading my forest. I'm the protector of this place and I don't take lightly to threats of the divinity here. And I do not like being insulted."  
  
I thought a minute but never got a chance to answer as a gentle, persuading voice said "Morrigan." and the woman looked up. I turned around. Sitting a top the megalith like a cat in a pale druids robe was Ryou, at least, someone who looked like Ryou. The hood was down about his shoulders so his white hair gleamed in the moon light, making him look regally holy but at the same time very human. "Leave him be." he smiled gently, gesturing to me "He means no harm here."  
  
The goddess stepped forward past me, looking suspiciously between her counterpart and me. "Should I leave? Do you feel safe here?"  
  
"Very safe, my Lady of War." he replied easily with an endearing tone. She seem to ease her stance. "Go on Morrigan, I know there are places you would rather be."  
  
She raised her sword and swung about, moving with the violent grace of a skilled warrior, brushing past me with indifference. "Your lucky." she hissed, but cracked a faint smile once more looked me up and down making me feel a bit shy, she only laughed and vanished into the forest. I turned my attention to the angelic being perched atop the stone. He was smiling as if something impressed him.  
  
"She likes you." He explained briefly. I could only smile nervously and shrug at the thought that she had been checking me out while having me in arms length of a sword. I'd hate to be someone she disliked. He chuckled, turning his head up to the moon.  
  
"So who are you?" I ask easily, feeling no need to be fearful or even formal. Like my Ryou he just seemed friendly.  
  
"Take a guess." he giggled and shook his white hair a bit, standing up. I had to think a minute before deciding firmly who had decided to grace me with this vision.  
  
"Lug... The all talented, most intelligent of all beings. God of warriors, musicians, artists and magicians."  
  
"Very good." He said smiling and tapping his noise to show I'm right. "But I don't think I deserve that much credit. Just Lug is fine. After all I prefer my time among men, I'd rather be credited as one." His tone was light and good-natured and I chuckled slightly at his childishness. "So tell me..." he started and I started a bit as he jumped but landed gracefully in the grass on his feet in much the same way a cat would land before standing to walk toward me. "How did you find your way to my shrine?"  
  
"I followed a voice" I admitted. "Was it you who called?"  
  
He walked up to me, reaching out a bit to curl his finger around a lock of my hair then raised his other to rest it lightly on my shoulder, his very touch making me want to sigh and resign myself to him. The way he smiled, just like Ryou, I wanted to melt. "No, koi, you found your own way here." Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around him, bring this tender god closer to me.  
  
"How did I do that?" I asked and he laughed, then held up his hand.  
  
"See? You found your own way." a thread ran across his hand and I looked at it curiously. It looked like red yarn and I followed its path leading out of the forest and to the stone megalith he had been sitting on where it seemed to be embedded. I touched it, wondering where I had seen it before then it clicked in my head:  
  
I search the universe for a human being made for me,   
  
a lover true who will prove be,   
  
the person with whom I was meant to be.   
  
The string unravels and so does the time,   
  
At the end of the thread lenghted 3 times 3,   
  
Stands my love waiting for me.   
  
I reach to touch the fairy ring.   
  
Give me a heart that's dragon eyed and angel winged,   
  
I set my prayer up on a pyre,   
  
Like angel fire, rise higher and higher.   
  
Up to the heavens and across the sky,   
  
Fate do your work don't pass me by.   
  
Send me someone with gentle eyes and delicate tone,   
  
I was never made to stand alone.   
  
"I don't understand." I told him. He just gave a sympathetic sigh.  
  
"Your own magick has brought you to this place, don't you see? The universe has given you your opportunity. Now are you going to step up to it? Or let it slip away?"  
  
I tightened my grip slightly, watching his brown eyes, feeling my heart start to pound "I can't... not after everything that's happened." he smiled at me so sweetly, raising his lip to mine making it seem like ever worry was washing away from me with just one lovely kiss. For a moment I was lost in my light-headed dream while he pulled away. He's hands came up to my face bidding me to gaze at him, allowing me to look into his eyes.  
  
"My falcon, whether you know it or not, you never were alone-   
  
who'll save your soul, if you don't save your own?"  
  
Then I woke up. And I still don't understand. It can't be true, that my own spell brought him to me, that would mean he is the one I can love. No! I can't fall in love with him, I just can't. Not after everything I've done. It upset me. It really did and I didn't dare fall asleep again, but at the same time... it was amazing. To hold him... he should be the last person on Earth to forgive me for what I've done but... what was it he said last night?  
  
I didn't want to play my guitar anymore. Ryou being angry kinda took all my will to sing out of my system. Besides, Isis was better at guitar anyway. But I didn't want to leave it downstairs another night in a row. After all it had been sitting downstairs since that night Ryou passed out on me. I figured Ryou was pissed off anyway so I may as well put it away while he was still angry so he wouldn't get half-calmed down only to get pissed off again. So sue me, my logic is twisted.   
  
So I went upstairs to put it away with no real intent of saying anything to him save he talked to me first and I suppose you could say apologized for being slightly mean, though he really didn't need to. It made me feel slightly guilty considering I should probably have been the one feeling bad and I think he noticed that because he mentioned my odd compulsion of trying to rub invisible blood off my hands. Kind of ironic how it's his blood and I have wondered if he even had a shard of a clue of that. Though it became obvious that in fact he did know or the subject never would have been brought at all. And it was a bit of a blow to whatever faint hopes I may have when I asked him if he forgave me and he was taken back. Can't say I was suprised but for some reason that tore me up... worst then the dreams, worst then my conscience.   
  
And yet I still felt the need to try to explain. Ra only knows why. I had to say *something* to offer him a bit of consolation... that I never really *meant* for anything bad to happen to him. I can't recall exactly what I told him but for some reason it inspired the question of where I'd first met him. Now where the hell did he get that from?? What did I say to trip that memory? I'd almost forgotten about it. That time when I was desperately trying to find my connection to Bakura and get some help before every last thing I stood for was destroyed and came across Ryou instead. I didn't even know him. He meant nothing to me and yet, he offered to help me save a soul. Save my soul. What a thought. He said life was worth it and I suppose that meant more coming from a complete stranger. I didn't even think he could recall it, guess he can vaguely.   
  
I told Bakura one night about that incident and he had chuckled saying that yes, that was Ryou's nature if he cared for someone or sympathized with them. Then I made Bakura promise he wouldn't say a thing about it to Ryou and he agreed to keep my odd emotions a demented-sorta-secret. After all we both know damn well I'd never touch Ryou. Point being, Bakura knows very well what Ryou meant to me before this stupid trip and knows it's a lost cause, though I've never actually come out and said: "Look, your light is amazing but I want nothing to do with him." Nothing of the sort. I just get the sense from the way he willing let the subject slide that I don't even have to explain it to him why I would never even consider a relationship with his hikari... he just *knows*... would understands be to strong a word? Who knows with Bakura.  
  
I know it's only Ryou's nature to be so gentle but I still can't get over how sweet and loving he is with me. Letting me lie down in his lap and curl up in his bed just to ease my mind and go to sleep for a few blissful hours. He just talks to me. On my level, like he did last night, without avoiding subjects or spitting at my weird ramblings of philosophy. I still don't peg him as being as much of a philosophy and thinking lover as I am, but he did ask questions and draw his own conclusions so I'm pretty sure I can say he is at least a lover of learning. I don't know... it's new and relieving to know I have someone who at least tries to understand the things I think about and not have to avoid the subject of magick. That in itself is another reason I keep feeling more and more attached to him. I can't get over it. After everything, he still treats me as if I'm actually a human being, someone who feels, reacts and hurts the same way as everyone else. Even when he knows the things I have to feel aren't like everyone else. It's almost like to him, I'm just me. JUST me. He doesn't expect me to pretend I'm happy or pretend I'm always irritable. No explanation or reasons required, he takes me for me. Bitterness, arrogance, spirit and all without prejudice or malice. Some how he sees something alive and spirited... not Malik Ishtar, something else- something more impeccant, something more loving, more human... something I didn't really see myself. Maybe that's why it means so much to me now. That he looked me in the eyes and told me I was forgiven.   
  
That was what he said that's made everything change. He forgave me. Even after everything. The one person in the world who should hate me, the one person who really had the most reason to turn his back on me because I have no explanation for what I put him through. He forgave me. Ra only knows why... and I can't explain it but it awakened something in me, like suddenly a burden was lifted off my shoulders and I could walk upright again. A sense of freedom, if you will. Maybe for once I've been washed clean and the most prominent stain has been taken away. It's like a new chance, however small, alive and spirited- impeccant, loving, more human... I can feel these things I didn't really see in myself. Or maybe I've forgotten. Maybe it's just him who's put it there and it really doesn't exist at all. But if that's true, then why do I feel it? I can't figure out how he can see these things and make them exist. I could debate it for hours, but I won't. It will start to mean something, something important and moving that I don't want to know.   
  
No, I don't want to know. I'm afraid of what it will mean. Yeah I'm afraid. Go ahead and laugh, I'm terrified. The great Malik Ishtar is afraid of his own absolution. But it's so damn magnetic! I can't help that I don't care I'm walking into my own destruction! Everything I am, was and will be I've suddenly set out to compromise and I really don't care! Oh my goddess when he was in my arms last night, when I had my lips on his, I didn't feel the guilt or the pain- he made it go away. I'll destroy him... devour him completely, I know I will-  
  
but I still want him.  
  
I can't help it. This whole thing is to fucked up now to make any sense. All I can tell you is that I'm falling for him... so completely... and I forbid myself to fall in love with him. He's *not* the one I called for. Because goddess help me if I fall in love with him I'll never let him go. My savior, my angel, everything that has, now that I think about, held me together this long and over the last so few days started to put the pieces back together. And last night I fell asleep thinking just that, he's an angel. The sweetest dove hunted by a falcon and I know that I'll only wreak him like I have everything before. I can't help it, I'm reckless.  
  
I know I can't have him, but at least I know he takes me completely, forgiven and purged. I know he doesn't care about what had happen. That I am a friend. So my thought comes full circle and I'm still not satisfied!! I can't tell you why I'm not, but I'm not! And I should be... I have to be.  
  
But for this moment, he's in my arms and for this moment, I'm myself. Somewhere in the midst of all this I think I've drifted off. Either that or I just got so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't realize something had changed. I became aware he wasn't in my arms anymore but I could feel the most soothing sensation of light and gentle fingers running through my hair, brushing it away from my face. I opened my eyes and smiled, looking right at the angelic boy playing with my hair.  
  
"Good morning." he greets me with gentle eyes and a soft lovely smile that I can't help but return. I can't explain it, even after all that thinking it just seems washed away and I'm content, so perfectly happy.   
  
"How do you feel?" I ask and reach up, taking his hand from brushing my hair back and bringing it to my lips.   
  
He laughs shyly and blushes. "My fever is gone again." His skin is so soft, just like silk. I could wrap myself up in him forever if that's possible. I yawn and stretch, still keeping hold of his hand.  
  
"What time is it?" I ask him.  
  
"About nine o'clock" He answers and I can't help but give a joyous laugh, releasing his hand and wrapping my arms about his waist, pulling him back down beside me.  
  
"A whole seven hours!" I laugh and he chuckles again "I slept a whole seven hours! You have no idea how good that feels!" And that is the honest truth. I raise my hands, running my fingers through his hair, just enjoying his presence, the way he fells lying against me. He closes his eyes, leaning his head more into my touch. "Ryou, your amazing." I tell him and he tries to laugh it off but he can't hide the charming blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Are we going to go get some breakfast?" he asks, snuggling tighter into my embrace.   
  
I lean close to him, brushing my lips against his ear and whisper "Why should I leave when I have and angel in my arms?"  
  
He pulls away quickly and stairs at me, I just look at him pretending to be confused. "What did you..." He starts as I sit up and smirk.  
  
"I said: Why shouldn't we leave and have breakfast it couldn't harm?" then stand up re-arranging my clothing from their slept in state just as casually as if I had said nothing of significance at all. "Why? What did you think I said?"  
  
He shakes his head looking totally confused "Nothing." I inwardly laugh at my odd way of confessing before I start to gather up a change of clothes from my bag. "See you at breakfast, Malik-kun." he says as I moved toward the door, offering me an honest smile which I return. I can't recall any one but Bakura and Isis using that endearment with me and I don't mind at all.  
  
"Okay, Ryou-kun." I reply and leave him to get dressed.  
  
@~8~ @~8~ @~8~  
  
//Hikari//  
  
/Yes, Bakura?"/  
  
//I want to see what's going on.//  
  
I raised my eyebrow curiously. /There's not much to see. I'm just over in the main lodge./  
  
//... hmmm... I over slept. I don't remember you getting up.//  
  
/I thought you need sometime to rest so I didn't bother to wake you for breakfast. Besides didn't you say you were going to wait for Isis before coming out any way?/  
  
//No, I ~suggested~ that. Because you were getting sharp on me.//  
  
I internally laughed a bit. /It's okay Bakura. You want partial control?/  
  
//Yes. I'm curious. Only enough to look around and see what you see.//  
  
I opened me eyes and looked around for him, allowing him the partial control he wanted. I doubted I had any reason to fear him running wild. Our eyes examined everyone in the room, my heart fluttered slightly as Malik crossed into my line of vision and he plunked down on the couch beside me. He stretched out across it, resting his head in my lap. "Hello, Ryou!" he smiled childishly looking up at me with beautiful clear violet eyes. My head felt light and I offered a smile back. I could feel Bakura inside me giving the both of us an odd look but I shrugged it off. Malik sat up and I felt a strange sense of honor having Malik so close to me but I was careful to keep my thoughts from my darker, just to save embarrassment. It was then I noticed Bakura was rather somber and even slightly disappointed.  
  
/What is it, yami?/ I asked gently.  
  
//It's nothing, hikari.// he answered quickly, a defensive edge on his voice. I raised a brow curiously.  
  
/Come on Bakura, it's not like you to only want just my eyes instead of your own body, or mope around in your soul room./  
  
//I'm NOT moping!! ... There's just someone I wanted to see...//  
  
/Who??/ I asked eagerly, sounding mocking like a school girl. /Oh come on yami! I told you what I thought about Malik!/  
  
I heard Bakura sigh inside my head and I looked about the room, a movement on the stairs caught my eyes so I looked up, watching Yami Yugi descend the stairs. He looked more pensive and withdrawn then usual, his shoulders hunched slightly and his hands jammed into his pockets. Then again, I've always heard a saying that people look most like themselves when they think no one is watching.  
  
I felt a tremor pass over Bakura and I had to blink. Why would my darker feel so fluttered over Yami? I felt another vibration And suddenly there he was, standing in front of me in all his self-imposed glory. My yami, standing casually with his hands in his pockets glaring like a maniac at the former pharaoh. All activity in the room stopped as they all stared at my darker's sudden and unexplained appearance.  
  
"Bakura?" Malik spat, totally caught of guard, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with my sister?"  
  
"Chill out, Malik" He replied cooly without taking his eyes from Yami. "I was. We did some research on his mighty highness here and what I had to do with him. Or should I say, what he had to do with me."  
  
Joey offered a smirk. "Ya mean why ya went psycho and tried to kill 'im?"  
  
Bakura glared at him a moment "For the most part." he stated simply in a surprisingly passive tone for my yami. He turned his eyes back to the figure on the stairs. Was it just me? Or did Yami look like a deer in the headlights of a car? Bakura let an odd smile form on his lips and started to move toward yami looking like a cat stalking it's pray. I wanted to grab my yami and hold him back but I felt no malice from him. Only this odd sense of nervous flitting, I couldn't make sense of it. "I know why I wanted revenge on you." he smirked. "I found you message, pharaoh."  
  
Yami seemed to shudder, eyes wide but voice never betraying his confidence. "What message would that be, tomb robber?"  
  
Bakura gave a growl, obviously that wasn't the answer he was looking for "The one you left at my village."  
  
Yami hesitated a moment before answering a simple "Oh" and I felt the most devastated feeling float through my being though Bakura never betrayed his pain. Bakura opened his mouth to say something, eye brows narrowed harshly but seemed at a total loss for words and turned away, looking lost and desperate, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head.  
  
"Is that all you have to say!?" he suddenly snapped, Bakura scanned his face for another moment obviously waiting for some type of reaction, but Yami said nothing, only looked at him as if he'd said nothing at all.   
  
Bakura gave something close to a cry of frustration and lunged forward, grabbing hold of his shoulder. Several of us stepped forward to break up the impending fight but it quickly became obvious they had no intentions of swinging punches. "After everything that's happened, after putting the truth out, all you have to say is "Oh"? When all is said and done and you supposedly have so much to say, push comes to shove and you have nothing to say to me? Well fuck you!" The last statement he spit out low and resentful, like it was poison. Yami just stared at him blankly.   
  
Bakura had really been nothing but sympathetic to me, he'd never yelled, or raised a fist. True he had manipulated me and forcefully took over on occasion when he found a weak spot he could use, but he never did anything harmful, if anything he really did try to be helpful and give me what I wanted as well. I simple don't know what to do when Bakura is angry besides sub-due him and that's hard if he's not in the ring. I was at a lost for what to do and did the only thing I could think of, I turned and looked at Malik, giving him the most pleading look I could manage. He knew this side of Bakura better then I did, after all, it was Malik he always went to when he wanted to get rid of the feeling.  
  
Malik looked back at me a moment then cast a glance at Bakura, then looked at me again and gave me a sympathetic nod before moving to rise then my attention was turned back to the scene when I caught Yami say "No, you're wrong." in a low almost hushed voice.  
  
My darker's eyes narrowed and I could feel this ever turning, troubled set of emotions course through every inch of him. "Like hell I am." he hissed "That's all I ever got from you, nothing. Will of fire and a heart of fucking ice, that's all you ever showed. That's pretty damn pitiful for someone who's done nothing recently but rant on the strength of the heart. Loyalty my ass... you never did know what the fuck you wanted." With that, Bakura roughly pushed him away and everyone just seemed paused for a reaction uncertain of what to do in case that would be the end of it. Even Malik was paused caught half-way between sitting and standing.   
  
Only Otogi seemed to have the vague recollection of movement when he leaned over and whispered to me "Your yami had a thing for the pharaoh?" I just dumbly opened my mouth as if to answer but couldn't so I just shook my head as if to say "I'm just as clueless as you."  
  
Yami raised a hand, running it through his hair, gazing off at nothing in particular appearing remarkably calm which only seemed to upset Bakura even more, though I knew he'd never let it show. "You know that's not true." he said finally, looking up with something that closely resemble compassion from under blonde bangs. Bakura hesitated briefly and his face seemed to fall blank, making him look weary and cautious. I turned my head and closed my eyes in sympathetic understanding. I could feel things, though he'd never let his face betray it. No doubt his eyes did. The anger seemed to fall away. Piece by piece it was like his entire being crumbled leaving only something deep and sorrowfully profound. I felt so completely protective of him suddenly, like I should run and take his hand, pull him away and take away the pain. I wished he'd never started this fight or whatever it was. I knew what he felt, upset... clueless for daring to hope. Wondering why he even bothered, what the hell was wrong with him. The same things in my head when he told me Malik would do this same thing to me. But underlying it all was a warmth, something unrequited, battered and bruised but still somehow touched by the words as if deep down he knew they were right. At least-- they had once been right, the bruises told otherwise.  
  
"Maybe." he admitted, his face still decidedly cold but his voice now not so enraged. "But you never did a thing to prove otherwise. Even when I created the dark RPG, you never fell into my game, you never showed a thing." I can't help but smile a bit at this and let a bit of amusement and warmth slip through my side of the link to Bakura when he noted that. After all, we had– in a sense-- worked together on that and he was immensely proud of me, as weird as it sounds that was our project together. That may sound totally insane because supposedly everyone was in "danger" but I knew they weren't. Bakura doesn't go back on his promises to me. In response I could feel how much the simple thought I sent to him eased his mind and how much he appreciated me helping to share a lot of his emotions.  
  
Yami shrugged as if his reply should be obvious so he wasn't going to bother. He took his hands from his pocket and opened his arms slightly as if to show he had no hostility as he approached my spirit. "What could I have done, Dark Bakura? What would it have changed even if you had found my message at that point?" It suddenly struck me as odd that Yami still called him Dark Bakura, as if he refused to acknowledge that his name was Bakura at all. Now that I think of it, Bakura did the same thing to Yami, he refused to acknowledge his name, calling him Pharaoh, even simply Yugi instead. Bakura didn't reply but it seemed Malik took the relative calmness to start walking towards them, likewise both Joey and Yugi started for Yami, though they took no notice.   
  
Yami stopped just short of him and Bakura looked down at him with a mix of caution and contempt. Then Yami reached up and pressed his lips to Bakura's and for that moment, Bakura's resolve visibly weakened. My jaw must have dropped to the floor, everyone else in the room seemed to make a collective minute noise of astonishment. It was then I realized that a horrified look crossed Malik's expression, as if he'd just seem someone induce the end of the world and I felt my heart sink, fear stinging my eyes– no it couldn't be that Malik was jealous.  
  
My fearful thought was caught short when there was a loud crack and everyone's attention was diverted back to the sudden movement. Yami has taken a few steps back, his head harshly turned, hand covering his cheek which could obviously be seen as turning red. Bakura was glaring daggers at him, breath shallow, his hand still sung about him- palm flat.  
  
"Hey!!" Joey cried coming forward quickly with Yugi hot on his heals but Yami held up his free hand in a gesture for them to stop and in with a bit of confusion they did. I blinked myself at the compassionate, even tenderly caring look that crossed Malik's face as he gently reached out, putting his hands on Bakura's shoulders, slowly turning him away. My darker glared at Yami for a moment with a mixture of rage and something that closely resembled broken heart before turning his head toward Malik and letting the Egyptian wrap his arms around him protectively.  
  
I felt my heart break, something in the way Malik curled his arms about him, smoothing his hair in a gentle fashion. The thought I'd had at the beginning of all this rung in my mind, Malik was perfect– for my darker, not for me. I don't know why that upset me so... maybe it was because of what Bakura had said the night before, or what Malik had said... I didn't know what to think.  
  
Bakura looked up at Malik and offered him something like a smile but I don't think anyone else but me caught that, it was something faint you could only noticed if you knew him very well. Which Malik obviously did because he gave a faint nod and said something in a language I didn't understand. Bakura lowered his head growled under his breath then Malik nodded and turned a warning glare at Yami simply stating "I think you should go."  
  
Yami just gave a simple and short nod, saying "Yeah, I think I should." He cast a look at Bakura who didn't seem interested in following it up and promptly vanished making the puzzle about Yugi's neck glow.  
  
"What was that about?" Joey said aloud, looking at the puzzle in confusion, everyone save my darker and Malik gave a collective shrug. Malik just shot him a cold glare and Bakura tightened his grip on Malik's shirt and offered a deep Don't-mess-with-me-now growl which promptly stopped any of Joey's questions. Malik walked Bakura to the stairs and made him sit down. Slowly everyone started to go back to what they were doing, leaving me to watch them and wonder, trying to put together the pieces. What was up between the three of them? Right now I could still feel Bakura's emotions, he was steadily going back to being just plain angry. He hadn't said anything else but now sat glaring at nothing with Malik silently sitting by his side, his arms rested across his knees.  
  
Finally Malik looked at him and said "You shouldn't have done that. You were asking for trouble."   
  
"You were asking for trouble touching me." Bakura hissed back, leaning forward on his knees as Malik folded his arms behind his head, smirking.  
  
"Who else would of had the guts to calm you down? Besides, I had to do something or Ryou would have never let me live it down."  
  
I blinked a brow at the remark, then felt a bit odd for eavesdropping but likewise the remark at first seemed amusing to my darker then struck a chord of confusion. Myself, I felt relief... maybe Malik's possessiveness hadn't come out of jealousy, only a need to protect the both of us. Bakura looked Malik up and down suspiciously "Ryou? What does Ryou concern you, Ishtar? You've never said or done anything for..." He trailed off, his face perplexed, staring at Malik straight in the eyes. I raised a brow as Bakura glanced at me, then back at Malik who was looking at him like he had ten heads. Then I gave a small noise of confusion and our link was abruptly severed. Bakura grabbed Malik by the shirt collar roughly, face mixed in anger and Malik hissed at the abrupt gesture as Bakura stood and dragged him to his feet. "We need to talk." He said sharply, more of a command and Malik gave him a funny look as Bakura dragged him out the door.  
  
Bakura paused long enough to look at Yugi and point at the puzzle saying "Tell him I'll deal with him later and when he wants to be civil he knows where to find me." with that he drug a slightly protesting Malik out the door, leaving me a mass of confusion and hoping they didn't kill each other. I wasn't about to step between them... that would be suicide... besides I didn't even know who's side I should be on...  
  
But still, somewhere in side I was amused. My darker had truly met his match in Yami. And I couldn't help but pick of Malik's habit of singing softly:   
  
"Ecstasy is all you need  
  
Living in the big machine,  
  
Now; Oh you're so vain…  
  
Now your world is way to fast  
  
Nothing's real and nothing lasts  
  
And I'm aware..."   
  
I pause seeing the irony shine through  
  
"I'm in love but you don't care."  
  
@~8~ @~8~ @~8~   
  
Malik: You couldn't resist the Gutterflower reference could you?  
  
LYB: Actually that had nothing to do with it. I re-read what I wrote and said well "he's in love and he doesn't care" then I recalled the song.  
  
Ryou: ?? Who are the He's?  
  
LYB: Think about it, there are two sets of people that applies to.  
  
Ryou: *Sighs and looks confused*  
  
Long black haired feminine male dressed in a white mages robe: It's okay, you don't need to make since of it as long as you know how it appeals to your heart.  
  
Malik and Ryou: *stare, looking this guy up and down. Ryou hits Malik over the head when he notices Malik is drooling*  
  
Malik: @_@  
  
Ryou: Who are you?  
  
Cyris: This is Marron, he'll be in my company for awhile...  
  
LYB: He's here from the Spooner continent, so be nice!  
  
Bakura: *grins lecherously* Not a problem!  
  
Cyris: ... Back off, Mine!  
  
Marron: o_o u... Cyris, perhaps it's rude not to at least let me get to know them.  
  
Cyris: You really are the practical, omniscient one aren't you?  
  
Marron: *chuckles lightly* I suppose so.  
  
LYB: That's my mage ^_^  
  
Cyris: Any way, you've met them, now can we go?  
  
Marron: I told LYB I would stay around for a chapter or two till she write a story for me.  
  
LYB: ^__________________^  
  
Cyris: -_- ** Great....  
  
Marron: *sits down beside Cyris, crossing his legs neatly*  
  
Bakura: Yeah... anyway... I want food.  
  
Malik: Food? Like cake?  
  
Marron: *gives them a curious look*  
  
LYB: o_o... uh... guys? Just a bit of a warning...  
  
Ryou: Can we have carrot cake?  
  
Bakura: Eww...  
  
Malik: Why not? I can cut up the carrots...  
  
Bakura: No you moron, you grate carrot!  
  
Ryou: Then throw it in the cake!  
  
Marron: *twitches* What about my brother?  
  
Bakura, Ryou and Malik: ??  
  
LYB: O_o... oh no...  
  
Cyris: *snickers* They said they were going to grate all Carrots, my mage.  
  
Marron: *twitches again and from out of no where suddenly starts whips out a talisman that starts glowing with a nice big red fireball* Phoenix!!  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Malik: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marron: *proceeds to chase then around, reeking total destruction blasting everything with his phenox fire* NO ONE DARES HARM MY BROTHER!!  
  
LYB: -_- UUU... maybe we should have told them he's got a close friend named Gateau and he's REALLY protective of his brother Carrot...  
  
Cyris: *Grins for the first time ever* Nah... besides you know this isn't like him at all.  
  
LYB: I suppose he only does this when it's his brother on the line...  
  
Cyris: Hey enjoy it...  
  
LYB: *raises a brow to give him a look with the upmost sarcasm* Yeah... I'll do that... Anyway! Read and Review everyone! And watch out for a few short poems and stuff from me! 


	12. Changes of Heart

Oh dear! I have so much to say! It's been soooooo long.  
  
First of all I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING, I had the unfortunate experience of being the hospital for awhile then not aloud out of bed... grr... stupid doctors. But I'm back now!!!  
  
Everyone wondering about Bakura and Yami: hehehe, yes Yami did leave a message at Kuru Eruna for Bakura and in a chapter or two I'll let the whole story come out. Hehehe I feel so evil, but I just sorta like the YB/YY pairing...  
  
For All The Witches and Inquires About Yule: Wow, I'm still so impressed everyone likes the way I set up the idea of magick in this. Any ritual you guys see in here and want to try, feel free. All the spells and the Yule ceremony can be used as rituals if you want to give them a shot. I also want to say the Yule ceremony I used in this is based of a ritual written by a priestess of Egyptian magick named Nut-Seckmet (I think, I'll have to check on that later) though there are many ways to celebrate and SAKI, sorry I haven't emailed you back yet!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't get it till after I was out of the hospital and I wasn't aloud on the computer till after yule, grrr.....  
  
Bakuratsu Hunters fans: I love him too! *glomps Marron*  
  
Thank you Everyone for your support and wonderful reviews through this whole story!! They have really made me day SOOOO many times and if it weren't for all you guys encouraging me chances are I wouldn't have gotten this story this far so thanks SO much for making this story so special to me!  
  
YamiB: ... ... ... that was so corny  
  
LYB: Hey you! I meant that!  
  
YamiB: blah, blah, blah...  
  
LYB: Somedays I wish I had it in me to hurt you.  
  
Cyris: I can do it mistress ^^  
  
LYB: Sit down Cyris!  
  
Cyris: *pout*  
  
Marron: There, there...  
  
Cyris: ^__^  
  
Malik: -_- U... why is he still here?  
  
LYB: Because I like him around to keep you guys in line ^_^  
  
Marron: Umm... okay then.  
  
Malik: Can we get on with the story? I want to see if I'm dead or alive.  
  
LYB: Oh your alive, very much alive. BTW: I'm sorry this chapter sucks :P  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Changes of Heart  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Malik's POV:  
  
I gave a slight cry of protest as my back cracked painfully against the wall of the house, further chilled by the fact we stood outside now. Bakura and I have had it out a few times but first of all, we were drunk and second I usual know why he's railing on me. Chances are I made a smart comment I shouldn't have or I screwed up one of our ingenious plans (Of course it was ALWAYS really HIS fault). Of course, I knew how much Yami had upset him maybe that could make up for the lack of alcohol. I didn't know WHY he was going to start a fight but I did expect him to clock me. But no punches came. Bakura had a hold of my collar in both hands holding me firmly to the wall. I figured, 'hell, he's ready to kill me now. May as well make it worth it and find out what the fuck is wrong.'  
  
I gave him my best mildly annoyed look I could manage and since my hands were free took one of my last cigarettes out of my pocket and lit it, just to add insult to injury. I was going to let him know he couldn't fucking intimidate me. Besides for some reason when Bakura is in this mood, you just have to deal with him on his own level, which I will grant is a lot more sophisticated then mine. "What's your problem now, Bakura?" I said, sounding bored. "And why the hell are you even here? Where's my sister?" I added on, blowing the smoke from my first draw right into his face.   
  
He snorted and answered curtly, "She'll be here shortly." His grip tightened ever so slightly so I sighed, sounding bored and took another drag. "Why are you taking up for MY Ryou?" he hissed, sounding beyond pissed off. I think a part of me faltered completely, so that was it... Bakura had been or was with Ryou. I knew he had a serious hang up on Yami, I knew from many nights talking and drinking with him he had a serious hang up on Yami, but Ryou? Well, actually, it didn't surprise me, but– I don't know why. It hurt.  
  
"YOUR Ryou?" I snapped, forgetting to keep my cool with him. "I should have known you'd have him in bed."  
  
"Oh fuck you, blondey!" he came back just as sharply, obviously offended, okay maybe I was wrong. "I've never slept with him! But he is still MY light and I will look out for him." The words somehow ring a bit of a bell and I would have laughed but didn't given the situation. The irony wasn't lost on me. It was like an instant replay of Morrigan defending Lug's temple in my dream. I had to fight it hard though.  
  
"You could have spared him the trouble of seeing that nice little interplay with Pharaoh Boy. Don't you have any common sense? You could have at least had enough regard for Ryou to save it till he wasn't around."  
  
"This coming from the guy who wanted to let Osiris kill him?!"  
  
My mind froze. I couldn't help it. My whole being screamed protest at this but I couldn't think of anything to say. "I..." my words stammered and I was never more glad to have that cigarette lit in my hands and I quickly took a long, deep draw cause fuck I never needed a cigarette in my life worst then that moment. I couldn't deny it was true, but at the same time it wasn't. "He wouldn't have died; I wouldn't have let him die." What I said was true enough. I knew Yami would never harm any of his friends, but for some reason I didn't believe my own words. I swallowed and turned my head, taking another drag, unable to face those sharp eyes, reminding me of the pact we made, how we both played Ryou like a doll. I could hear my own words echo in my head: 'Bakura, this is for our promise.' I could hear Ryou sob; the pained look on his face when his arm first bled and he tumbled into my arms, blood falling all over the ground.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked again, his voice much more worried then chastising. "You've never worried about anyone but yourself before, well maybe your family and the world in general but never another PERSON. What the hell is up with you? It's not like you at all." I couldn't answer, I didn't THINK I was any different. "Look at me!" he demanded and I turned my head, glaring at him. "You who has never regretted a thing, you who fears nothing, why are you shying away from me now?" He scanned my eyes as if he were looking for something. That's the one thing that creeps me out about Bakura, how he can just look at you and know something. "You've changed."  
  
I snorted my disgust at the comment.  
  
"How come when I mention Ryou your eyes flicker– your eyes..." he trailed off.  
  
"What about them?" I snapped.   
  
He let his grip slacken a bit, gazing as if amazed. "Your eyes are clear. They don't look so violent..."  
  
"Clear eyes?" I repeated dumbly. He made a noise of frustration with my lack of understanding and much to my surprise, hauled me to nearest window and turned my head to look at my own vague reflection. I blinked a few times, he was right. It was odd, but there was something different about my eyes. Just like my sister said they had once been, clear and serene.  
  
"I don't understand it." He said more to himself then me, "Why aren't they icy?" He paused. I put my hands to the reflection, no... There had to bee a mistake! What had changed in me so much? "Oh Ra..." he murmured, letting go of me and stepping back a bit. "You're in love." I blinked, perplexed and involuntarily my hand shook and I dropped my cigarette. His face dropped into that of shock. "You're in love with my hikari!" He practically screamed.  
  
If there ever was a moment in my life I wanted to run away and hide it was then. No, I couldn't be in love with Ryou, I can't, I forbid myself! I just couldn't...  
  
"No, I don't love Ryou." I said, but it sounded so soft and uneasy I could have screamed with frustration. I couldn't look at the image staring back at me, it was like proof that what he said was true when it just can't be and I had to lean against the wall instead. "I just care about him is all..."  
  
Once more Bakura approached me, holding me firmly against the wall with only his close presence. "You care about him? So that's why you slept beside him last night, hmm? And set him in the bathtub and washed him down? And why you stole that kiss from him yesterday? Because you care?"  
  
I could feel my heart pounding; he looked ready to kill me. I nodded because my voice had fled somewhere around the word 'slept' and didn't seem keen on returning. He laughed suddenly, looking thoroughly amused. "So you don't love him?"  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"Oh we'll just see, Ishtar." he grinned, "We'll just see."  
  
I heard a car crunch on the snow and we both looked up, watching the white car pull up the drive way that was basically its own winding road. I felt a light feeling, I knew that car. "Isis!" I called before she had even stepped out of the car and Bakura allowed me to go over to her. I stood in front of her as she stepped out, hands in my pocket. "I know it's redundant because I only talked to you four days ago, but how was the trip?"   
  
An odd look crossed her face before she smiled "It was wonderful."   
  
I allowed her to hug me and I half returned the sentiment with one arm. I'm not much for affection, but I humor Isis... sometimes... well, at rare times. I'll let people hug me, yeah, but they probably won't get a response. I need a damn good reason to hold anyone– with the exception of Bakura who just needs to be held and crooned when he's upset with anyone but me... wait that's a good reason isn't it? Oh well... you get the point. Yet another reason Ryou perplexes me. I wanted to comfort him when he was sick... I wanted to hold him. When he lies on my chest, I put my arms around him. I don't have a *reason* to do it, I just do.  
  
"So how has your time here been?" Isis asked, gathering her bags, she plunked them at my feet and I rolled my eyes, picking them up.  
  
"Good," I acknowledged, "Save for the fact Ryou got sick on us."  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked with motherly concern.  
  
"He's fine." Bakura and I answered at the same time, then we looked at each other and I could tell he was trying not to laugh at God-only-knows-what so I glared in return.  
  
@~8~ @~8~ @~8~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
For a long time I sat and just watched the door, daring to speculate which one of them would turn up bloody or not come back at all. I suppose I fret too much, but I didn't want Malik hurt, and I didn't want my darker hurt either. I just kept mentally kicking myself, hoping that it would make the anxiety go away, though it didn't help.  
  
Finally Yugi sat down beside me and I diverted my attention after a few seconds delay of hoping they would return. Yugi just smiled, noticing my pause and seemed to gather his thoughts for a second. "A bit afraid for them huh?" he said in his soft friendly tone and I offered a melancholy smile and nodded. "It's okay, I'm sure they've argued over worst things."  
  
"Oh, probably." I agreed, thankful Yugi had decided to come and talk with me, just to divert my attention for awhile.  
  
"Are they..." he paused and glanced at the door, "together? Or not?" he flushed and continued quickly "Cause if they were together it seems odd that Malik didn't kill Other-Me for what he did and on the other hand it seems weird Bakura would let Malik hold him like that if they weren't."  
  
"It's okay, Yugi." I chuckle, laying a hand gently on his shoulder, "You don't have to justify the question. It's not like it's anything to me either way." okay, so maybe that was a lie, but... he didn't need to know otherwise, not when I didn't even know myself.  
  
"Oh." he replied, but seemed a bit confused. "So they are together?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of, now or in the past." I answered honestly "Of course they could have both been drunk and totally forgotten about it." I added with a smirk and Yugi laughed, having to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop which made me laugh too. "Besides Bakura undoubtedly would tell me about something like if he was seeing someone wither I wanted to hear it or not. Maybe not about his one night stands but definitely if he was seeing someone."  
  
"I suppose that means you don't know what all that was about either."  
  
"I have my ideas, but none of them would probably even come close to the truth." I admitted and he nodded with a sigh indicating a similar disposition. "All I can really say is that Malik must have understood what was going on because he knew just what to do to calm Bakura down. When Yami kissed my darker this weird look crossed Malik's face like he knew exactly how Bakura would react. I thought for a second it was jealousy, but you're right, if it were jealousy Malik probably would have pounded him into the ground. I know this sounds weird but I think Malik stepped in to prevent my yami from hurting yours because I couldn't. "  
  
"Yeah." Yugi said in an affirming tone "It would have been kinda stupid for you to try; at least Malik has practice in stopping Bakura's anger fits. I wish he were around for them more often."  
  
"So do I." I replied with a smile, inadvertently falling into my own thoughts. I wished he were around more often, period. I don't know what I'll do when this week is over and he's not around to watch over me and care about me anymore. And I don't want to seem like a burden by being around him all the time... this crush of mine has got to end. The sad thing is, I don't want it to end. I want it to work out... wishful thinking aren't I?  
  
"I suppose what I really wanted to ask is," Yugi started then paused, folding his hands in his lap like the question was hard to think of at the moment. "What's going on between you and Malik?"  
  
I blinked and looked him up and down before bluntly spitting out "Are you for real?" before I could stop myself. He just laughed nervously like he does when he's embarrassed.  
  
"I kinda thought you were seeing each other and you never had the nerve to tell me. But this whole little mess with Bakura dragging him out the door has got me a bit confused."   
  
I scratched the back of my neck in a pensively thoughtful way, mulling the statement over- deciding it may be better to ask my own questions before answering his. "What makes you think we were together?"  
  
He smiled slightly, "Because, he said you spent yesterday sick in bed, but I know you better. You're to mature to be out playing in the snow if you have a cold." I felt myself blush wildly. Oh Lady forbid, he didn't see us out there yesterday morning! Have mercy on me!  
  
"Yugi!" I cried, "Please tell me you didn't see what I think you did! And please tell me you did say anything!"  
  
He put his arms around me laughing, amused by my panic. "Oh calm down Ryou-kun! It was nothing bad. I just watched you having your snowball fight for awhile because I thought it was cute but decided maybe I should get breakfast ready instead when he kissed you."  
  
"Oh... that." I felt the blush get worst. Great... how do I even start to explain what happened? We were goofing around and he was just being a smart-ass? No, it was more then that! To me it was more then that...   
  
"And dancing in the kitchen?" He added, feigning shock, then chuckled "You can't even dance when you're in perfect health."  
  
I pretended to glare and poked him but I knew he was only teasing me. "We were just playing." I started, trying to hide that fact that the day had meant a lot to me. "He wanted to distract me so he could hit me with a snowball. And he just likes music..."  
  
"That's so dumb." Yugi sighed crossing his wrists on my shoulder and propping his head up on them, looking up at me with a your-such-an-idiot expression. "You really think he was teasing you? Even Joey wouldn't be clueless enough to fall for that." I giggled at that, getting an odd bubbling sensation in my chest making me feel giddy.  
  
"I'm serious, Yug." I said though I couldn't help but smile, for some reason I find delight in his words. "We're not together."   
  
"Well, maybe you should be." he smiled and I kinda felt myself become light headed. "He obviously likes you and it's redundant to say, considering your blushing, that you like him."  
  
"Yeah, but Malik is a flirt anyway and he changes his mind so fast. Do you even think I have a shot?" I gave a sigh and ran a hand through my hair, feeling myself become slightly depressed. "He doesn't exactly have a nature partial to commitment."  
  
"Neither do you." he replied tactfully and I blinked. I suppose that is true... I have very few close friends, and only really talk sincerely with Bakura, sometimes Yugi and now Malik. That's probably why it will sting so much if he ever turned me away. "Look Ryou," he says letting go of me and looking at me with friendly concern, "I'm only telling you what I see is happening and I think for what ever reason you two have formed a confusingly strange bond but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I mean, Malik did come over here the other day looking for cough medicine for you and saying he was going to stay and take care of you for the day. Now are you a complete baka and it never dawned on you that Malik is about as compassionate for most other human beings as a falcon is to a dove? That's not like him at all. I think he really does care about you."  
  
Falcons and doves, I fight the urge to laugh. Hadn't the god in my dream compared us to just that? A falcon and a dove? "I really care about you too Yugi, but it doesn't mean I'm going to date you." I point out.  
  
"Yeah but it's also in your character to be caring and not so much in his. It's just a bit odd is all." he shrugged and smiled. "I do think you would be good together."  
  
I turn that over in my head a minute. "You know, my yami said the same thing." I told him, "Just last night. Only he doesn't think Malik will ever settle down enough to make me happy." I didn't add in the part about me making him depressed either, I don't think Yugi could really get his head around that, although he might understand, I didn't think it was his business anyway.  
  
"Cross bridges when you come to them." he shrugs, "What else can you do? Gamble it or spend the rest of your life wondering what might have happened. Malik never was the easiest person to figure out he may just surprise us all with the secrets he has." Now that does make me think and Yugi notices, looking pleased with himself. Malik does have secrets, secrets he hid from even my darker that I now know. The ever fiery and karma tempting egotist has a treasured gift and blessing of healing. The one who so readily loved to tempt fate's reality believes that there is magick in the world. Malik Ishtar is an ancient witch. I doubt even Bakura knows that. And if Bakura doesn't know that, what else doesn't he know and failed to take into account? It makes me wonder... still Bakura did seem to acknowledge something had changed in Malik with the odd look he gave him before dragging him off. I hate it when people know things I don't when I wish I knew them.  
  
It was then that Isis walked in the door followed by Malik and Bakura who promptly dumped a pile of baggage at her feet and collectively glared at her, presumably for making them carry it. I had to smile though, no doubt Malik was happy to have her around again. It doesn't take much to see that although they don't always get along like typical brothers and sisters, the do love each other. It was even good for me to see Isis again, she was greatly missed by all I think because everyone gave a collective remark of welcome and in typical fashion everyone wanted a hug. I don't know why that irritated me at the moment, I'm normally very delighted when I haven't seen someone I know for awhile, especially after they've been on such a long trip AND had to put up with such an annoyance like my yami (let's face it, not everyone on Earth can handle Bakura like Malik and I do). But right now, this friendship thing is mildly irritating, I think it's mostly resulting from the fact that I want to just spend more time with Malik. Does that sound really possessive? I don't mean it to be, it just… I dunno-- that crush like thing where you just want to spend time with that person without anyone interrupting. Just so you can say you have something more then friendship, even if it's not love… or even if it's just one sided love.  
  
Please tell me I did not just think that. That I'm in love with him… what if I am? I think I am… Oh dear Goddess! I looked over at him as he had somehow made his way over to stand beside me, watching everything going on with as much patience as he could muster- and since were talking about Malik that wasn't much. His beautiful eternally tanned arms folded neatly on his chest making me notice just how shapely it was and how effeminate in his stance he seemed with his hips slightly tipped. I guess he noticed I was staring at him because he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye then turned his head toward me, catching my eyes before I could look away and flashing a sweet smile that reflected in his shining violet eyes looking out at me from under pale silken hair. His eyes seem so bright, their still that amazing sunset color but they look so vivid and enlightened instead of violent and stormy. Do I dare think it? Those are the eyes Bakura wanted to see, that Isis misses so badly, clear liquid violet eyes that could make an angel fall from grace just to drown in. I can't help but smile back and he seems content in my acknowledgment, turning back.   
  
I'm falling in love with him! Everything about him! His arrogance, his bitterness, his cockiness, his smart mouth, his elegant movements, his rich and mysterious heart. His very being, flawed as it is, it's just him, it's always been him. The things that make him who he is. Wild and oblivious. I wouldn't change him, not even the fact he likes to always be on the move. No... I'm to far gone to want that... I really am falling in love with him.  
  
"So," Mai chimed, unintentionally turning my attention "I know you guys want to go skiing, and us ladies are going shopping... that is if Isis wants to go with us too,"  
  
Isis gave a nod "I'm not partial to snow." She confessed "But I am to a new dress." Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway," Mai continued, "We have plans for today and Christmas Eve, but what about tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," Joey agreed "We have to do somethin' the 23rd."  
  
Isis' face brightened and she looked at her brother with a charming smile, he glared at her as if to challenge her to say anything. "Yes, what do you think we should do, Malik? After all..."  
  
"Don't say it Isis." He warned with a nasty tone making me tilt my head in interest over what Isis couldn't say.  
  
"Say what?" I inquired, no longer afraid of Malik's so called wrath. My yami chuckled and looked at me from his spot leaning against the wall.  
  
"That tomorrow's his birthday." he replied for Isis smartly and Malik slapped his hand over his forehead, cursing in his odd Arabic. Everyone's eyes, even mine, turned to Malik in surprise.  
  
"Thanks a LOT 'Kura." he groaned, glaring from between his fingers at him. My yami bowed mockingly.  
  
"Always at your service to make your life miserable." he grinned almost evilly.  
  
Malik dropped his hands and twisted up his face in a look of childish contempt. "I hate you." he said blandly.  
  
"I know." Bakura replied with a smart smile and shrug. Those two get me, their oddly alike and completely different. I wonder at times how they survive each other and then how they live without each other. But it's something to ponder another time. There was something else to ponder at the moment.  
  
"It's really your birthday?" Yugi asked, his voice welled with excitement. Malik gave a resigned sigh and nodded which temporally sent Yugi into a fit of laughter. "Then we should do something! You will be 19 won't you? You were 18 when we met you."  
  
"Big deal." Malik sighed "I can drink legally now."  
  
I laughed, taking a step closer to him and slipping my arm into his, offering him a sweet smile and he looked at me as if everything I just did was completely unexpected. "You might not think it's so great," I said gently enough to move him but not enough to give anyone the wrong idea, "After all it's only one more year tagged on to a life you think is to long already. Maybe it's time to change your view, not look at is another a year coming, but as a celebration a year has pasted and you made it through alive."  
  
He paused, turning this over in his mind, I watch his face shift so slightly as it took root in his mind and the idea started to grow. He nodded hesitantly, "Okay then."   
  
I smiled. "Great!"   
  
"You're to optimistic for your own good you know." he sighed. I just laughed a bit.  
  
"I'm actually a pessimist, but you just bring out the better part of me cause both of us can't be broody." I smiled teasingly and I was reward by making a faint blush come into his cheeks. That's a rare sight, the great Malik Ishtar blushing. He looked toward Yugi.  
  
"What should we do?" he asked, "I'm not the best at social plans."  
  
Yugi looked thoughtful, casting me a smile as he noticed I still held on to Malik's arm. "I don't know, what do you guys think?" he asked glancing over at Joey, Honda, Otogi and Kaiba. "Seto-kun? Is there anything to do down in town?" I assumed Yugi was talking about the fairly large town just down the mountain about 20 minutes. I'm fairly sure all it's income came from the ski slope and it's shopping mall, though I have to admit, the town was pretty big.  
  
Kaiba shrugged "There's enough to do."  
  
"That's so helpful Kaiba." Joey hissed under his breath, glaring at him and Kaiba turned his head light to fix him in a cold stair.  
  
"Was I trying to help YOU, puppy?"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
I raised a brow and didn't bother to regard the rest of the argument, just turned back to Yugi who was watching them, lips quirked and shoulders slumped as if resigned to the fact they were both blatant idiots when put against each other. I nearly laughed as the thought crossed me that if he were an anime character he would be painted with one of those (if not several) massive sweatdrops. Where do I get these thoughts from? Sometimes I think my life is like an amine for some reason... maybe it's the whole Egypt, spirit, cards and magick thing... I wonder why? I should mention it to Malik someday. I wonder who the hero of the story would be? I'm getting off track again, I should stop that.  
  
Yugi gave a tired laugh then looked over toward the rest of us, "Well, what do you like to do when you want to have a good time, Malik?" he asked.  
  
I watched his face and he seemed to ponder a minute, as if trying to find a version of "good-time" that didn't involve some form of mass hysteria. He looked at me and shrugged then opened his mouth as if to say I-don't-know, when I heard my yami speak up "We go dancing." he said simply and I looked at him curiously, he was watching Malik with one of his expressions that indicated there was more to idea then Malik could see. I gave him a funny look but my yami only smiled back as if to say trust-me in his own unique way "We go dancing, at someplace where it's lively but you can still sit down and have dinner."  
  
"Like a club, instead of a dance hall." Mai elaborated, the idea seemed to appeal to her too. Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you call it."  
  
Malik looked at him suspiciously "But you hate big crowds of people going with us dancing." Bakura just cast a glance at him then fixed his eyes of Yugi in a cool, collected glare, crossing him arms.  
  
"I wouldn't mind it if we ALL went." he said in a low tone, a slight edge of cold amusement to his voice, making Yugi almost step back under his gaze. "Dancing brings me back to Egypt."  
  
I noticed the puzzle about Yugi's neck flash a bit and Yugi looked down in surprise for a moment, then he looked at Bakura, puzzled, before turning to Malik. "Does that sound okay?"  
  
Malik smiled and even let himself laugh a bit "Actually going clubbing sounds great to me." He leaned over a bit to whisper in my ear "Even if Bakura is plotting something." I giggled.  
  
"Good then." Yugi beamed. "Hey Seto-kun," he called, turning to where currently Otogi and Honda where fighting with Joey to haul him back from a taunting Kaiba. Kaiba blinked and looked at his love as if to inquire what he wanted. "Do you know any clubs in town with good dance floors?"  
  
He gave a shrug. "There's a fairly high class place in the downtown, you have to reserve to get in. It's mostly for out-of-towners with a lot of money and looking for a party."  
  
Yugi flashed him a sweet smile, "Well I guess that fits your description Seto-kun. Can you get us in?"  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Only for you wound I take insults and orders. Fine, I'll cut them something to get us in."  
  
"Even the under-age-rs?" Yugi added, blinking cutely.   
  
Seto let his shoulders slump and smiled a bit "I suppose I could find it in my bank account to get everyone in."  
  
"Thank you Seto-kun!" Yugi cried, running into his arms. Yeah, Seto was completely whipped I thought smiling to myself.  
  
"Looks like we get to go girl hunting." Otogi said, flicking back his black hair, flashing a smile at Serenity who giggled.  
  
"We'll just see, Ryouji." Honda hissed at him and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Malik?" Isis called gently and Malik smiled at me briefly before slipping away to walk over to her.  
  
"What?" He said bluntly, shoving his hand into his pocket to show annoyance.  
  
"Are you going skiing too?"  
  
Malik snorted, and shrugged "No, I like snow but I'm not that much of a fan yet. I don't like it enough to slide down a mountain of two 3 inch pieces of board. Why?"  
  
Isis suddenly seemed agitated and wrung her hands together "Would you come to town with me? I mean... I do want... to talk to you about something."  
  
Malik looked at her questioningly before shrugging off the strange behavior. "Sure, I'll go and carry your bags if THAT'S what you want." Isis smiled and nodded at this.  
  
"Okay then, little brother!"   
  
I then moved to sit down on the couch again, leaving them to their own conversation in the bustle the lodge had now become trying to get ready for skiing and shopping, as much as Isis confused me. I wasn't going skiing either, not with my cold, besides I didn't care for the sport. I suddenly felt a strong hand on my arms, pulling me out the door. "Hey! Yami? Where are we going?"  
  
Bakura just grinned almost evilly hauling me out into the snow and to our car, opening the passenger side, pushing my in then slamming the door. I didn't protest much considering I did trust Bakura and I also wasn't about to interfere in on of his ideas. He got into the drivers seat and slammed the door then started up the car, I guess he had found my keys lying around. He really can drive, I taught him sometime ago, and he does drive well. Mainly I think because he likens cars to chariots so he appreciates not wanting to die in one.  
  
"Where are we going?" I repeated again as he spun the car around, making the tires spin a bit on the snow.  
  
"Shopping." he replied with a smirk, and he waved smartly to Malik who was standing with Isis as they got into their own car with the other girls. Malik glared back and stuck his tongue out as we went by.  
  
"Shopping for what?" I asked, sitting finally into my seat from my backwards glancing.   
  
"My lovely hikari," he smiled, as we slowed before we pulled out onto the main road, "My beautiful, lovely hikari. We're all going out for Malik's birthday tomorrow, yes? I know you and your closet, you have nothing descent to wear if we're going dancing. Especially nothing that's up his alley."  
  
I looked at him confused, didn't he say yesterday I shouldn't worry about Malik? What inspired this change? "Your point?"  
  
He laughs and he reaches out, putting his fingers under my chin and turning my head to look at him as he glances from the road briefly at me then smiles. "Hikari, We're going to make you irresistible." I blink in surprise, then a smile comes across my lips and I nod with a delighted laugh and he does to as he lets his hand drop. I suddenly feel giddy and I don't know why! Who am I to argue? "Yes," he says with one of the only genuinely sincere smiles I've ever seen him offer, "He won't be able to look away from you."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well another chapter down and Bakura suddenly seem to have new ideas!  
  
Malik: What are you up to Bakura!!??  
  
YamiB: *grinz* You'll see soon enough...  
  
Malik: That gives me *soooooo* much comfort.  
  
Ryou: ^_^ It's okay Malik, you'll be happy with it, I promise  
  
LYB: *laughs evilly*  
  
Malik: Why does that sound warn me I won't?  
  
LYB: I suppose you'll just have to wait and see ^^  
  
Malik: ...  
  
Marron: Is he alright?  
  
Cyris: Ignore him Marron, he has this anger problem...  
  
LYB: Why don't you do the closing for a change Marron-chan  
  
Marron: Well, okay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R! ....... 


	13. Building a Mystery

Well, it's been over a year since I started that damn contest and lo-and-behold I finally got to write in the winner! The prize I offered was a walk on appearance in the story and a picture of Ryou in the suggested outfit. Mind you, Ryou's new wardrobe won't be reviled till next chapter.  
  
Malik: You should just stop dragging this out. When this fic started you told me it was only six chapters, 6 CHAPTERS!!! What is this? Chapter 13??? I think it's time for some serious contract negotiations!  
  
LYB: I said "around" six chapters Malik, how was I supposed to know how big this idea would become?  
  
Malik: Okay then how many chapters are left smart ass?  
  
LYB: *thinks* about four...  
  
Malik: You said four three chapters ago!  
  
LYB: umm... I miscalculated???  
  
Malik: 13 plus 4, that's 17 chapters total! That's almost three times what you started with!  
  
LYB: Okay then, I'll pay you three times what I was going to. Happy now?  
  
Malik: *Looks at her suspiciously* Okay then... three times.  
  
Ryou: I know I'm getting paid with creampuffs, what we're you paying him?  
  
LYB: *whispering* absolutely nothing.  
  
Ryou: but... three times nothing is still nothing!  
  
LYB: That's the point. Just don't tell him that.  
  
Ryou: O_o u...  
  
LYB: Doesn't really matter, Malik's not in this chapter till the very end anyway. It's all Ryou and Bakura.  
  
YamiB: Wha???? I already have plans!  
  
Marron: PHENIOX FIRE!!  
  
YamiB: O_O!!!!!! I'M GOING! I'M GOING!! *runs despiritly from a huge fireball*  
  
LYB: ^_^ Thanks Marron!  
  
Marron: *smiles*  
  
Cyris: -_-u ...show off.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Building a Mystery  
  
**************************************************  
  
I looked around the mall in a sort of hopeless acceptance as Bakura dragged me through the huge glass doors and down a double-floor atrium that to me may as well have been downtown New York City. People were everywhere, stores packed solid with things for the holiday season and clothes for all season. This is why I always do my Christmas shopping in November. My yami didn't seem to care though, glancing over everyone's head as if trying to find a suitable destination. "What store are you looking for, yami?" I asked, trying to see what he was looking for.  
  
"I can't remember its name... but there's gotta be one around here. I saw it on a light board as we turned in." (A light board is what he calls any sign from neon to backlit that happens to glow... in this case he meant the malls store list sing in the parking lot)  
  
"Why are you doing this anyway?" I blurted as suddenly he gave my arm a jerk and off I was being dragged to some unknown place again.  
  
"You want to win Malik over right?"  
  
I slumped over a bit more. I didn't really want to say that even after Bakura's warning I still wanted to be with him. Of course... it seemed that Bakura's opinion had shifted in the last hour. He did say he was going to make me beautiful and more up Malik's alley, whatever that pertains too. Of course that idea scares me too because Bakura and Malik have a very different idea of clothing then I do... but... if it helps, why not? Everyone needs a bit of change now and then. "Yeah..."  
  
"He wants you, you know." He said bluntly and I coughed with surprise, stupid flu!  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
"He does." Bakura nodded, glancing at me and smiling in an amused fashion. "Remember I told you Malik has nothing to care about? He needs a reason to be with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah..." I said slowly, "you said he was afraid of me."  
  
He nodded again as if to confirm his own thoughts "Well I've found out I was right. He has a reason to care. Something about you has him seriously screwed him up. Hell I knew for a while he ~liked~ you but..."  
  
"WHAT!" I snapped, nearly loosing my composure altogether, ignoring the shoppers who would briefly turn to give us funny looks. I could only imagine what we appear to be: two partial albino twins, one being dragged like a child and yelling like a mother, the other completely oblivious except to finding some unknown store. "And you never TOLD me??"  
  
"What was the point? It was clear he was never going to make a move on you. That's the reason he's acting so fucked up now, he's totally infatuated with you and he doesn't know what to do about it. Or he simply refuses to admit it."   
  
I took this all in, turning it around in my head half convinced that he wasn't being serious though I've never known him to be anything but. Mainly because, well, he never admits that something he said could have been wrong. "So you were wrong."  
  
"I'm never wrong!" he snapped, furrowing his eyebrows. "I just failed to take this into account." He added tactfully.  
  
I laughed, "Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you feel better Bakura."  
  
He rolled his eyes "Oh blessed Ra; you're even talking like him. Why in all fucking heaven and Earth..." I had to chuckle again. "Will you stop that! I was serious my little infatu-ie. I wasn't wrong, so don't gloat yet."   
  
I bit my tongue and waited for him to go on. He stopped and looked around a minute before turning to me; taking my hand he had been holding in both of his and deftly raising it to be level with his chest. Held my eyes with a gaze that told me without words what he was about to say was sincere and important. "Ryou, I've know Malik very well for a long time and I've never, EVER known Malik to be shy on a subject especially involving people. And I've never seen him in such a strange state of mind."  
  
I blinked, "State of mind?"  
  
He nodded and brought my hand up to his lips, resting them against it a moment before explaining, "I saw something on his face when he said he stopped my fight because you wouldn't forgive him for doing nothing – genuine concern. You know how much I've been lied to. I've been lied to so much I've learned to read faces if only to know what I'm being told is the truth. He has this undying affection for you, I could see it every time I mentioned your name. But he's afraid to... like I told you he would be. Afraid enough he couldn't even keep hold of a cigarette long enough to calm himself down." I looked at my yami intently, he just kept his eyes on our hands solemnly.  
  
"Are you okay, yami?" I asked gently, squeezing his hand to bring him back from his own world. He smiled lightly.  
  
"I worry about you is all, you know that." He said softly "You're my host, my light, and he's... Ra forgive me for being a cliché, but he's my best friend. I know he could be good to you. I don't know if he's just plain unlucky or he has no sense of stability or whatever it is. He does mean well, it's just that he drags things down with him and he knows it. He wants you and cares for you, enough to see that you're not hurt." He kissed my hand as if to say 'I'm sorry' then let it drop, holding it loosely with his one hand once more.  
  
I gave a resigned sigh, sinking down into myself, wish the universe would just leave me alone. "He won't touch me then."  
  
"I didn't say that." He replied and tightened his grip on my hand. I could hear the mischievous smirk in his voice and watched as the all too familiar clever smile spread across his face. "All you..." he paused, looking back over my shoulder leaving me hanging for him to finish the sentence and give me an explanation as to what he was plotting but instead cried out "There it is! We passed it!" and off he were again, dragging a confused me behind him.  
  
I looked up at the store with dismay as he stopped in front of it, "You can't be serious." I groaned, "I can't shop here!" He pushed me forward a bit.  
  
"Oh for Ra's sake it won't kill you!" he said with a roll of his eyes. I gave a small cried of mock horror and pretend to faint, making him catch me. "For fuck sake Ryou stop acting like me and start acting like me! Malik and I shop here all the time." I laughed, looking up at him, amused with myself.  
  
"That explains the S&M wardrobe." I shot back smartly as he shoved me to my feet.  
  
"What does that say about you considering you always steel my clothes?" He replied curtly, gesturing to my wrist where I had on a black leather cuff studded with chains. I opened my mouth to reply but I couldn't think of anything. I can't really deny I do like his taste in clothes but I never really had the courage enough to take on a whole ensemble, I always figured I'd look too much like Yogi. Besides with me, comfort wins over fashion any day.  
  
"Okay fine!" I declared, throwing my arms up in defeat. "I'll be your porcelain doll and you can dress me up in whatever you like." He gave a maniacal laugh and jokingly pushed me forward again, marching me for the store. "But do we have to shop here?" I tacked on, looking around the store now that I was on the threshold on the entrance, its black floor and walls with clothing looking like it was all taking from a punk-rock stars tour bus.  
  
"For the love of Ra, Ryou it's only a Hot Topic store. Trust me!"  
  
"Why does that statement scare me so much?" I replied as finally he pulled me fully into the store.  
  
Almost instantly Bakura became like a shopoholic woman at a 50% off sale, pulling things off shelves and sifting through clothes racks. After a few uneasy moments for me, Bakura looked up and noticed my unsteadiness. "Sorry, hikari, I forgot you don't go shopping very often. I forget sometimes you don't go to malls just raise hell like me." I giggled a bit and he held up a pair of black cargo pants. "What do you think?" I blinked.  
  
"I like them" I smiled approvingly.  
  
"Then come here and help me look, there's no point in doing this if you don't like what I'm buying for you." I laughed again and came to his side... in a few minutes I was just as bad as him, pulling things down left, right and center. I think I founded a new favorite store. Once I got into looking, everything we found seemed to look good... mind you a few things that looked good just didn't seem to look good on me. True I'd wear it all, I was thrilled with most of the things we found but Bakura would shake his head. I have to admit though, he was right. Most of the things I ended up trying on just didn't seem out of the ordinary. Everything just looked casual, like me going to the park on a day off school only with a finally developed punk fashion sense. As Bakura pointed out, nothing that would do for dancing. I had to trust him, what else could I do?   
  
A couple of dog chained jeans and ripped t-shirts latter Bakura threw down the latest acquisition in frustration. "This is going no where!"  
  
I offered a sigh and continued to sift through a rack of dark colored shirts "Well, you're the shopping expert." I replied, "At least this is fun."  
  
"True." He admitted, scanning the store for a new display to ransack, "But I'm no specialist either, I'm more a... a..." he looked thoughtful a minute.  
  
"A buy-what-happens-to-amuse-me-at-the-time-and-run-up-Ryou's-debit kinda guy?" I suggested.  
  
"Yes! Exactly." Bakura grinned approvingly, then started to examine another shirt he had pulled from the shelf. "It's kind of hard to say what we're shopping for until I see it on you." He gave a growl and put the shirt back haphazardly "Surely someone who works here must know what I'm trying to accomplish." I smiled a bit and but continued to browse patiently, it was then I realized Bakura had walked passed me.  
  
"Bakura?" I called turning about, but once more he was off on another of his hell-bent missions, this time destined for a girl who was putting a few pieces back on the wall displays. She did seem to work there, a girl of medium height and weight with dark brown-black hair that came down her back almost to her waist. "Oh Bakura, don't..." I started but I just sighed in defeat when I realized it was useless to try to stop him. After all he had already called out to her.   
  
"Do you work here?" He asked bluntly, showing his slight irritation, leaning on the wall right next to her. She blinked at him in confounded confusion a minute.  
  
"No..." she replied, taking a step back, "I'm on my lunch break, I work over there." She pointed to the Walden Books store across the walkway.  
  
"Ra damn it." He cursed crossing his arms. "We're going to be here all fucking day." I rolled my eyes and stepped up beside him and taking his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized, because I knew he wouldn't. "He's just a bit frustrated."  
  
"I am not!" he snapped.  
  
"Bad day." I explained further and she laughed, this time I did get a better look at her, she had on blue jeans with the dark blue lace stripes, and an AFI t-shirt, she was a well put together girl, she did look like see knew something about clothes.  
  
"Of course I've had a bad day!" Bakura growled, "And I was hoping this would be a bit easier then it's turning out to be."  
  
"Well, maybe I can help." She offered, "The guy working here today is a real jerk anyway."  
  
"That's okay, we'll be fine." I started, tugging on Bakura's arm, but he had already perked and leaned over a bit to be closer to her.  
  
"Really? Okay, here's the thing,"  
  
"Bakura!!" I cried out, fairly frustrated with his total lack of any form of shame and conscience. "She doesn't work here! She probably has to get back to her own job soon!"  
  
"She offered," he shrugged.   
  
"Trust me, it's okay, I have another 45 minutes to kill." She smiled at me in a friendly way. "I don't mind helping you and you're brother." She paused and seemed to think about that statement a minute, "I assume you're brother. It's odd to see..."  
  
"I know the white hair and brown eyes thing, especially on two people at the same time." I chuckled. "We're twins."  
  
"What's wrong with white hair?" Bakura asked, looking at me confused. I silently tightened my grip on his arm. I didn't particularly feel like explaining to a stranger I'm the incarnation of tomb robber who still happens to live in a ring around my neck at the time. He seemed to get the message because he nodded to her and smirked. "Yeah, but I'm the older one."  
  
I rolled my eyes. She only shook her head and smiled before holding out her hand "Well, nice to meet you, name's Nephy"  
  
"Ryou," I replied, taking her hand in greeting "The cocky one is Bakura."  
  
"Well, what are you trying to find?"  
  
"My brother here," Bakura said smartly, reaching out and messing up my hair affectionately, I glared at him mockingly out from under tussled white bangs. "Is meeting someone to go dancing tomorrow and that someone happens to like all things mysterious. So I figured we should find him something decent to wear; only trouble is we can't find anything that suits the occasion."  
  
She looked me up and down a minute and I naturally looked away. I can't help being a bit shy, especially if someone is looking me over and I don't know them. I usually have to know people awhile before I honestly trust them... which I suppose surprises me about Malik, that I can be so free with him and not be shy. She tipped her head slightly. "On you? Well your definitely not as bold as his highness," I chuckled lightly at that while Bakura glared at her evilly, "So I wouldn't do anything too bold or flashy... something still dark but a little more simple and formal, no accessories, or complete punk just... something that brings you out. You know unaided beauty." I looked over at Bakura to see if he liked her idea, he seemed to be in a state of thoughtfulness, and then looked me over as well before turning back to her.  
  
"What've you got in mind?"  
  
@~8~ @~8~ @~8~  
  
"Well?" a sharp voice implored from the other side of the curtain.  
  
"Hold on Bakura," I laughed, "I haven't even started to change yet."  
  
"Worst then a woman." He replied and I heard a light thump telling me he had leaned against the changing room wall. It didn't take much for me to visualize him in his normal stance with his arms crossed and head down.  
  
"Is this from the one who takes 45 minutes in the bathroom on days he doesn't even plan to leave the house?" I shot back.  
  
"Smart-ass." He hissed.  
  
"You know, yami," I started, sorting threw the collection Nephy and Bakura had collaborated on to dress me in, so far, I was impressed "You never did say why you wanted to go shopping. You started to say something then you got distracted."  
  
I heard him laugh under his breath. "Honestly? I had to get out of the house and just be with you for awhile. I enjoy picking on you."  
  
I smiled to myself, "That's nothing new. Why do I always have to be the one that's picked on?"  
  
"Because I don't have the patience after my little Egypt expedition to deal with Yami on any level, even if I am making him miserable and if I spent another 5 minutes with Malik I'll die of a laughing fit."  
  
"A laughing fit?" I poked my head out from behind the current long enough to give him a look of questioning before returning to my dressing.  
  
"It amuses me how thinks I'm going to skin his café-o-lait skin from his living body over you." He chuckled.  
  
I rolled my eyes though I know he couldn't see and chucked one of the hangers over the top of the stall in roughly his direction and I was rewarded with a few light thumps and an Egyptian curse. "You still didn't tell me why we're here, sure we got out of the house, but why this game of dress-up? Your plotting something to do to Malik aren't you?"  
  
"You're not stupid are you hikari?"  
  
I shook my head and smiled, pulling on the last of the things presented to me. "No, you hinted I might have a chance then you smirked. I know that smirk, Bakura."  
  
"Here's the thing about Malik," he started, "true he hasn't acted on anything yet, but he doesn't even know what he feels for you yet. He just needs to know you're the suicidal type and you don't mind his past." I threw another hanger over the stall at him. "OW! Will you stop that!"  
  
"I'm not suicidal!" I said indigently, through I know he's only poking fun at my predicament "I just sympathize with him!"  
  
"Whatever you say." He laughed.  
  
"You still didn't answer the question."   
  
"Ra, you're persistent." I could here the smirk on his voice "I know Malik's one true weakness."  
  
"What's that?" I humored, half-expecting a smart-ass remark of some kind.  
  
"He's impulsive. The second an idea pops into his head, it's irresistible." He replied as if it should have been obvious to me and I had to stop a second as it struck me that he was right. Malik had a habit of doing everything on a whim, be it good or bad. "Especially if he's in a very good or extremely bad mood." Bakura added on, almost as an after thought.  
  
"But what makes you think that's important now?" I asked after a few moments of thought, trying to put two and two together.  
  
"Trust me, I know him well enough by now to know that if something happens to be intriguing or intoxicating it's impossible for him to not leave alone. And if you happen to be that intriguing something, even if he doesn't want to admit it, he won't be able to deny you."  
  
I smiled then laughed lightly. "You're setting us up!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
I was starting to feel better about the whole thing. Something like hope was starting to come back into me, Bakura was helping me out. Looking in the mirror at the reflection looking back at me fueled the light spark too, I was awestruck at my own appearance; so much like me and at the same time... new and dark, it was amazing. Maybe there was a chance, a fleeting ghost of a chance... and as much as the thought scared me, ironically that chance would depend on something Bakura knew about him that I didn't. "Hey yami?" I called out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you." I smiled. I felt a sense of joy and affection slip through the link. It was good to feel my darker finally happy after a day of what must have been brutal heartache for him.  
  
"Anything as long as your happy." He replied lightly, and then he clipped up, "Hey are you dressed yet? What do you think?"  
  
"I really like it." I breathed, looking over my reflection again, even turning around to prove it was real and I had the grace to actually pull it off.  
  
"Well, are you ever going to come out of there or what?" He said in his annoyed tone and I shook my head before actually stepping outside. He starred at me a second and then slowly a smile came across his face.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked, turning myself around for him just because I was feeling a bit foolish and freer in this new form of dress. I liked the way that when I moved it gave me a bit of grace and at the same time I still looked bold. I couldn't help but enjoy myself.  
  
"Ryou, if you weren't my light, I'd be all over you." He smirked, stepping back to take in the full transformation.  
  
"But do you think...?" I started, looking at my reflection in the stores full length mirror. Bakura came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders then rested his chin on his hands.  
  
"Hikari, you look wonderful. You look like yourself and yes, he'll be stunned." He said then ruffled my hair again. "So do you like what Nephy found for you? Or do you want something else?"  
  
"Oh no." I shook my head, grinning like a maniac, "I don't think with our pathetic shopping skills we'll ever find something as nice."  
  
"Good call." He said with a tone of relief, childishly patting my shoulder.  
  
@~8~ @~8~ @~8~  
  
"So..." Bakura said, sounding slightly bored, slinging the hot top bag over his shoulder while he looked dully at the book rack closest to him, "Why are we in the book store? We got the clothes, we can go home now." He twisted his lips "Or out of the Christmas shopping rush."  
  
I stopped a second to pick up a book and read the summery on the jackets inner flap before setting it down again. "I just wanted to thank Nephy before we go." I stated and looked around the store before seeing her at the counter. She smiled and waved when she saw us and I waved back, Bakura rolled his eyes. I worked my way through the mild crowd to the counter, Bakura being his typical grouchy self following behind reluctantly.  
  
"How did it look?" She asked, while bagging a few books and handing them to a lady over the counter.  
  
"Wonderful!" I beamed, "I just wanted to say thanks. We would have been there all day and still never found something as nice."  
  
"I figured a combination like that would look good on you." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you be the way. Anything else I can do for you, since your actually in my store of choice now?" she gestured to the infinite number of books along the walls.  
  
"No. that's okay, we're just going too..." I looked around a second as an idea started to form in my mind. I never did think to find something for Malik for Yule, of course, him turning out to be a witch was a shot in the dark and it was his birthday... plus Christmas in a few more days. "Actually, Nephy... I've been looking for a book but I've heard it's hard to find."  
  
"Oh great..." Bakura hissed, slouching over looking beyond bored.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, looking at me curiously "If we don't have it, I'm sure I could find it in the computer and tell you some place near by that does."  
  
"Okay." I nodded, hoping she really could help "I'm looking for the complete works of Shakespeare, the actually English edition, not any of those Random House knock-offs, the real English, nothing cut, edition."  
  
She looked thoughtful a second, "I think I can help you with that."  
  
@~8~ @~8~ @~8~  
  
Malik's POV  
  
I hate shopping malls, period. I hate crowds worst. Lucky me, caught in the middle of the Christmas rush being dragged like a dog by a group of shopping frenzied women. I nearly cried with delight when they went crazy at an American Eagle sale rack that was next to the pet store. At least it was something that really interested me.   
  
I do like animals. I never had any pets as a kid so I always sort of felt deprived of the whole pet keeping thing and living in a small apartment now I don't really think it's fair to try to keep a living creature in closed quarters. Even fish would be a pain because I'd have no where to put the tank. But that doesn't stop me from looking in pet stores now and then. I find all animals magical in some way. I especially like cats, but maybe that's just me being Egyptian and having the goddess Bast in my pantheon.  
  
Out at the store entrance there was a box of sorts that a few people had gathered around, ooooing and aaahhhhing over. I wandered over to look for myself at the little creatures inside and had to smile at the two kittens pawing at each other. There was a little girl holding her mothers hand and the kid just looked so delighted trying to decide which one they should take home. Another old lady smiled, watching them a minute before picking up one of the adorable scuffler's and going to talk to the near by sales lady. The little girl snatched up the other and the puffball purred and cuddled as if it found a long lost friend. With that the small crowd seemed to vanish.   
  
I don't know why, but I approached the pet box and for a second it seemed empty, then I saw this small tuft of gray fur hiding in the corner. "Poor little guy." The sales girl said following my eyes to the tiny ball, "He's not as social as the others were. It's kind of sad really, everyone wants a playful kitten. It'll be hard to turn him over to some shelter."  
  
"Oh?" I said, glancing at her. "Their not the store's"  
  
"Nah, they were turned in here this morning, I guess whoever owned them couldn't sell the litter. We've just been giving them away with kitten care packages all day."  
  
"That's a real shame." I replied and knelt down, reaching my hand in to the gray fluff ball. "Hey there little guy," I said softly, a pair of green round eyes looked up at me and he ducked a bit, turning his ears flat.   
  
"Don't be surprised if he doesn't seem to like you, he runs and hides from everyone who tries to touch him." She told me, watching as he ducked his head.  
  
"That's okay," I told her, I don't know what inspired me to say it... maybe it was one of those Freudian slips of the tongue but I added, "I'm kind of that way myself."   
  
I turned my attention back to the kitten. "I'm not going to hurt you," I smiled, and just to prove it I let my hand rest harmlessly near his nose without touching him. In my mind I said a small prayer to Bast asking her to help this little lost one of her favorite creators. The kitten noised my hand a second as if to test my friendliness and I gently moved to scratch the back of his ears. He cowered again for a short while but soon started to twist his tiny head toward my fingers. "It's okay, little one. I know you're afraid. You miss your mother and all your brother and sisters are gone too. The world must seem like such a scary place with all these people poking and prodding you and no one to look after you anymore, but I promise, soon someone will take you home and you'll always have a warm lap... and a nice dish of milk..." the words made a chill run through me, I almost wanted to cry. I wondered if lost souls like us ever found a place to belong... "I promise, someday we'll both have a home." I told him, as if he could understand but he started to purr as if he really did believe me and I felt a small smile come across my face.  
  
"You know what, little fluff ball?" I said to him, coxing him up and scooping him into my arms, "I think I know someone who'd love to have you. He's really sweet and loves animals," I tickled his nose and he curled up against me scared again now that he was out of his familiar surroundings, "and I know he's been looking for a little gift for Bast just like you, so why don't I take you home? Hmm? Would you like that?" he looked up at me and then gave almost a happy mewl. "It's settled then." I said firmly and looked at the awestruck sales girl. "I think he'll be coming home with me."  
  
@~8~ @~8~ @~8~  
  
"Malik, there you are!" I heard Isis call out to me as I left the store, a small white cardboard pet carrier under my arm, along with a bag holding the care package thing I bought in order to get the kitten.  
  
"What is it, Isis? Where are the girls?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"They went on to the next store." She replied with her always so serious tone as we stared to walk in the general direction of wherever they headed. "What do you have there?"  
  
"Something for Ryou." I replied lightly and she gave me a look as if to say my impulsiveness would be the death of me. What can I say? It's my greatest flaw and greatest gift. It makes life interesting that's for sure, no sense in living for the expected. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about anyway?" I asked her, I had to admit, her actions before did have me curious as to what her news was.  
  
"I may as well just tell you, there never was any sense in putting it off." What is it with her and being so serious all the time, I swear to Ra sometimes it's like nothing ever manages to make her loose her cool. She's like a female Seto Kaiba... or considering the fact I've known her a hell of a lot longer then Kaiba, Seto is like a male version of her. But even now she seemed hesitant in actually filling me in and that worried me.  
  
"Well out with it Isis, I know already I'm probably not going to like it."  
  
"No, probably not..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Well there's a hunting way to end a chapter.  
  
Malik: *growls* I don't know what your planning, but I'm not happy!  
  
LYB: Till next time, hopeful in a very short while! Enjoy everyone! 


	14. Doves and Falcons

Normally I write a big huge spin about stuff that's been going on and everything in between but I just want to get this up because all you guys have been SOOO great and SOO patient putting up with my insanely slowly posting. Anyway, The Grand Outfit gets revealed!!!  
  
Malik: It's about Ra damn time, woman!  
  
LYB: Hush you!   
  
Congratulations to the winners!! Yami B gets one outfit and Ryou gets the other!! Soon enough I'll I have the final drawings posted!  
  
YamiB: I have yet to see you succeed at this...  
  
LYB: Hey, if I could do it for Gutterflower, I can do it for DDTM too.  
  
YamiB: Whatever helps you sleep at night...  
  
Marron: Maybe you should let it drop? Ne?  
  
YamiB: grumbles and hisses but says no more  
  
LYB: After I finish writing this I have to start posting the "grammar and content perfect" copy of DDTM.  
  
Malik: Content perfect?  
  
LYB: Well, now that the manga series is over in Japan all the pieces of the puzzle about what happened in Egypt and Ryou's whole story is out in the open, so I have to fix a few points.  
  
Ryou: Such as?  
  
LYB:   
  
POINT'S TO FIX IN DRAWING DOWN THE MOON   
  
(also called the Info Guide to Ryou and Bakura)  
  
1. Ryou is actually estranged from his family and hasn't seen his father since he moved away. They forced him to move out on his own after his friends mysteriously started falling into comma's while playing "Monster World" with them.  
  
2. Ryou's sister may not be dead in the manga series, it seems to me when I was reading the manga she is simply the only member of his family he keeps in contact with. Either that or she is dead and he writes to her asking about living members of the family. I may have to read a few later chapters where Amane is mentioned. She is declared as dead in the first season of the anime and that confuses me...  
  
3. Both Ryou and Bakura are shown in the manga to have cast occult knowledge. Yami Bakura in the manga is actually shown as a Vudou (Commonly called Voodoo) priest, not a druid witch as I showed Ryou being. He uses magick through the use of poppets (dolls) and can channel power through the use of role playing, both of which are more characteristic of Cuban and Afro-Caribbean workings. He does this several times, first playing "Monster World" then later in Duelist Kingdom uses dolls to manipulate a few souls and even later in the Egypt Arch uses an entirely handmade model of Egypt to help channel his power into the Dark RPG. It's a very fascinating faith, I did a course on it last year, I recommend any person interested in magick to read up on it, I swear it's not like they show it in movies. I think I'll still leave Ryou as a Celtic Witch, just work in a bit of more Afro-Caribbean magick into his abilities.  
  
4. Anyone who wants to know Ryou's REAL address according to the comic? Straight from the manga: It's Apartment 801 (8th floor, apartment 1), SkyRise Apartment Building, Domino City. He lives there alone. (See remark 1) Well, I suppose lives there with Yami B... in any case. It's a cozy little place for one person and it's rather pleasant on the inside, plus big enough to set a full "Monster World" dungeon (no easy feat) in the living room.  
  
5. Bakura doesn't ever call Ryou hikari or abiou, (I feel like an idiot for never noticing this) He always calls him Master and Host. The weird thing is that Bakura does seem sincere when he says this. Hmm...   
  
6. This is actually more or less a response but anyway, yes, Bakura gets his name from his village Kuru Eruna it really is a condensed form of "soul/savior of Kuru Eruna". As to his REAL name, not his self given title, the manga never does tell it.  
  
Oh and guess what!!! Bakura and Ryou make their first appearance in the Yugioh Comic being run in Shonen Jump in the July issue! So when the next issue of Shonen Jump hits the news stands pick it up! It's the start of Monster World so everyone enjoy!  
  
The stuff about the Egyptian arch I've learned I'm going to work it into this chapter and the coming ones.  
  
Malik: You said you wouldn't make a grand spin!!! Stop rambling already and let ME talk!!  
  
LYB: Geez, fine! Go for it!

* * *

Doves and Falcons

* * *

Malik's POV  
  
It had been my turn to have the bed... Ryou thought I'd sleep better if I were more comfortable, at the very least I wouldn't be bored. At least that's what Bakura said, by the time I got home Ryou was already contently asleep on the couch covered in an infinite pile of quilts from the main lodge and looked more then happy in peaceful bliss. He looks so adorable when he sleeps. Bakura was sitting up in one of the chairs waiting for me, he said it was to tell me about the bedroom but he seemed to be in a thinking mood himself as he watched the fire they had in. I'm glad he was distracted because he has the uncanny ability to tell when something is wrong with me.  
  
Nope, I can honestly say I wasn't bored – but I didn't sleep either. I didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of going to sleep after yesterday. It's wasn't that Bakura had me going and I had to find a way to get back at him, it wasn't shopping or even keeping this little fluff ball in the room with me, no it was my sister.  
  
I stroke my little companion absently; I didn't want to leave him in a box all night, even if I did put my jacket in it back at the store so he would be comfortable. He's been listening to me talk all night and voicing his opinion with an inquisitive mew or comforting purr. He's a wonderful listener... mainly because I know he can't repeat anything I say.  
  
I can't believe it. It's everything I've asked for. Home! A once in a lifetime shot at going home! Not only that, a shot at going home in only three days! The museum at Cairo wants my sister's exhibit and of course being an Ishtar I have rights to all that material. Plus in the last year I've been working for my sister with the exhibit. It's good money. It's my sister. It's a free ride back to Egypt with a PROMISE I will have a place to stay and a damn good continuous sum of money to do it. Ra! I'd be a fucking idiot to turn down Isis' offer!  
  
Well, it wasn't as much an offer as it was a... pre-decided request. This basically means I have no choice in the matter because if I don't go, I'm out of a job, an apartment and forfit ever valuable item to my name because they all travel with the exhibit. Not much of a choice is it?  
  
What do I mean CHOICE? There's no choice involved! It's basically do or die and for fuck sake it's Egypt! Its home... well... it was home...  
  
The odd thing is... only a little while ago, hell even a few days ago, I would never have even looked back. I would have fucking raced Isis to get there! But now... now... I just don't know.  
  
I mean what really keeps me here, sure this whole crowd I'm with now is great, they are good people, but I'm hardly attached to them. There's Bakura, but let's face it, Bakura is Bakura, I love the guy and I'll miss him but it's not like I'll never see him again. He tends to pop up whenever and wherever he feels like it. Then there's Ryou...  
  
I suppose this is one of those moments where I'm supposed to contemplate the meaning of "when push comes to shove" but someone seriously enlighten me as to what I'm supposed to do! It's not like I've known him for all that long, and it's certainly not like I'm with him or anything, but... whenever I try to think of why I should go, the thought always brings me back to him.  
  
I keep thinking about the way he's so tender to me. In a strange way, even though I've been nursing his cold, it's like he's been the one taking care of me. Helping me sleep, helping me see a different side of life, helping ease my mind. I like the way he talks to me, about magick and philosophy, dreams and the past. I couldn't really show that artistic side of me to anyone else. The way he let's me know he sees that part of me, like when he looked at me the other day and teased me by calling me "Hamlet" when I said I thought to much. I don't think I've ever told anyone but Isis about thinking of myself like Hamlet.  
  
I don=t know... it=s new and relieving to have someone who takes me for me, a thinker, a roamer, a witch and a human who feels human things. He doesn't expect me to pretend, he doesn't expect me to change, he doesn't expect me to be anything but myself; no matter who I am. Even if I am my own worst enemy, he forgives me for that.   
  
I try to push all the thoughts away and rest, but it feels awkward for him not to be here sleeping in my arms and I'm not sure why. After all, we've only shared a bed for two nights. I keep thinking of when I was rubbing his back how his hair fell from his neck over his shoulder to the pillows, shining like angel wings. I keeping thinking of his violets and milk skin, they he's just always warm and soft, even to the touch. The way he felt in my arms in our own circle where nothing could touch and nothing else mattered. I tug gently at the long thread of red yarn I have wrapped about my wrist twinning in and around my fingers... so strange...  
  
A little while ago, I can remember asking the Goddess to lead me to someone who would stand beside me so I would never have to be alone again. I can't let myself believe that she's brought me to him... the thought that I actually did let Morrigan did lead me through the dark to him... no, not Ryou, he's too stunning, too tender for me. I remember not long ago asking the Goddess that if I couldn't have him... just to give me one night to have in my memory. One night to call him my own... and she's given me more then I could ever ask for. For all this time I've had with me, and he was my own. And I can't bare to think that now, after everything-- I belong to him just as much as he is mine, maybe more. That I think I've started to need him with me. And that scares me because what's going to happen now that I'll be gone? I can't even think about it right now!   
  
Every time I try to, something that Bakura said comes back to and I refuse to admit it, I refuse to even think about the fact I could love him. I can't even dare to think if just maybe he feels anything for me because oh my Goddess I think it would destroy us both! All the love in the world couldn't change the fact that'll have to do just what I predicted I would, the very reason I dreaded so much forming any type of a relationship with him, I have to turn my back on him and walk away like he never existed – like he means nothing to me at all. 3 days... that's all I have left, what else can I do?  
  
By now the sun had come up and was glaring in the window at me, warning me the day had officially started whether I wanted it to or not. It didn't really matter, I didn't feel tired at all though I had laid here and done nothing all night, such is the case with insomniacs. My little kitten friend had some time ago fallen asleep in my lap so I carefully picked him up and laid him in the warmth of my jacket in his little box. He yawned and blinked at my tiredly before curling up to sleep again and I couldn't help but smile at the cute sight.  
  
I had just put my head back down in the pillows, hoping maybe, possibly, sleep might bless me with 20 minutes of mercy when I heard the door creak open. I ignored it out of habit, considering I knew Bakura was in the cabin somewhere and he has a thing for harassing me in the mornings, especially after nights where I've fought more then usual for sleep.  
  
There was a soft giggle then fingers raked smoothly through my hair. "I know you're not asleep, I can see your eyelashes flutter."  
  
"Ra damn it Ryou!" I growled, feigning annoyance, rolling on to my back to look up at him as he sat down beside me on the bed. Of course I had to smile when he laughed, white hair catching the morning sun so it looked like moon beams, I can't kid myself by denying he's beautiful. I reached up and twisted a lock of that silky hair around my fingers, tugging it playfully, the same way I had earlier tugged on the yarn I had wrapped around my wrist. "I missed your company last night." I admitted, "I was bored out of my mind with no one to talk to."  
  
"Bakura could have kept you company." He said, contently flopping down on my chest like a lounging cat. I laughed as he laid his head on my chest, looking just as happy as if I were a pillow.   
  
I continued playing with his hair, running my fingers through it to the ends then smoothing it down. "Yeah, but I had my fill of Bakura already yesterday and he seemed preoccupied today. Where did you guys go yesterday anyway?"  
  
"We went shopping." He replied, shifting his head so he could look at me more easily.  
  
I snickered. "Ah! You've had the glorious experience eh? Never let him drag you into a clothing store."  
  
"Too late." He smiled, "But I did find you something."  
  
I looked at him, a bit surprised, "Really?" He nodded in reply and pushed himself up, so I took the opportunity to pull myself up so I could sit against the headboard. He leaned over the bed to pick up a green bag from the floor and then sat comfortably beside me, laying the rather heavy bag for its size in my lap. I cast him another glance to make sure he wasn't just fooling around with me, though I certainly didn't take Ryou for the type to do something like that.  
  
"It won't bite," he promised with a smirk. "Call it a Yule-Christmas-Coming of Age gift."  
  
I just shook my head with a content smile and unfolded the top, pulling the contents up into my lap, slightly dumbfounded to find it was a rather large, thick, black hard cover book with no jacket, looking something like a smaller and thicker encyclopedia with gold trim and page edges. I turned it over to see exactly what it was a book of and for a moment I could do nothing but look at this treasure is totally disbelief. The wonder of it stunned me completely, I didn't need to see into the future to tell this was going to be, and already was, my most prized possession. The most beautiful collection of writing and poetry ever created sitting right there in my hands, the whole, real, complete works. After all this time, Ryou had placed it in my hands, finally, The Complete Works of Shakespeare... all the sonnets, poems and plays, including my beloved Hamlet.   
  
"Ryou..." I breathed, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. This was probably the most amazing gift anyone had ever given me. It was more then just a book; this was set of writings I'd admired as a reflection of my inner being for so long, internally, emotionally, philosophically.  
  
"Like it?" he smiled, as if he already knew what I would say.  
  
"That's an understatement!" I replied, feeling the smile spread across my face and I opened the book cover, tenderly leafing through the table of contents on the thin pages. I laid it down in my lap to turn to him in pure reverence, marveling at the kindness and thoughtfulness he had shown me. "Ryou," I said in wonderment, "Where did you find this?"  
  
He laughed lightly, looking over to the book and touching the pages with just as much care as I would have. "I met a girl who worked at a book store and she used the stores computer to track down a copy in an old classic book store that was a bit outside of the town." He explained.  
  
"And you actually went to track it down?" He nodded and I smiled broadly, he had actually gone out of his way to find something so dear to me and give it to me. I impulsively (and I regret to say, childishly) threw my arms around him, hugging him tight enough to probably choke him. He laughed rather shyly and nuzzled his head against the crook of my neck, "This is great! You're amazing, Ryou."  
  
"Thanks," he replied, slightly embarrassed, but not in a bad way. I suppose he wasn't expecting quite as big a reaction. But, I was thrilled, this book... I can't even describe it! I've wanted it for so long. Amid my delight a thought finally managed to form and I gave a small groan at my own forgetfulness. "How could I forget that?" I cursed aloud before looking down at him and quickly planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. I couldn't help it, I love the way his skin is so soft!  
  
"Forget what?" he responded, curious.  
  
"I have something for you too." I smirked, stroking his silken hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear. He seemed amused by this as he leaned into my touch. The simple action seemed to make my heart seem to beat faster but I managed to fight back the feeling till I could function better once again, I've got to stop getting so carried away...  
  
I let my arms about him fall so I could reach down to the floor and gather up my jacket, complete with it's current sleeper into my arms carefully so as to still have my fun with the element of surprise. "I came across this shopping the other day and I figured if anyone could give it a good home and love it absolutely, it would be you. After all you told me you always wanted one." I told him, settling back down to the spot I had once sat in. He gave me a funny look as if to question what I meant, leaning over to see what was so spectacular about my jacket. "Oh come on lazybones, I know you're awake." I smirked at the jacket when its resident made no move, "No need to be frightened, I promise, he has a habit of taking in lost souls." Ryou turn to stair at me as if I had lost my mind, then the little pink nose and pretty green eyes poked out from under the sleeve.  
  
Ryou gave a small cry and his face lit up with the sweetest, most loving smile as he reached out to the little guy who examined his fingers a second, before batting them curiously and emerging from his hiding place into Ryou's waiting arms. Ryou had that fluff ball up in an instant, holding him to his chest, cooing over the creature that seemed more then happy to have the attention. "He's precious Malik!" he said, letting the little guy down onto his lap so he could play. He would flick his finger harmlessly at the puff's nose and then the adorable ball would chase his finger with the cute clumsiness only a kitten could get anyway with.  
  
"I thought you'd like him," I smiled, gathering my new book into my lap, opening it up to the first page of Hamlet, just to assure my delight that it was really there.  
  
"What's his name?" He asked, whole-heartedly caught up in a game of 'tickle the fluff ball's belly' "Is it a he?"  
  
I laughed, "Yeah, the woman at the store told me that. But as for a name, I didn't think of one. He was sort of nameless and homeless." I had to smile at the little guy who mewled happily as if he knew exactly what I had said.  
  
"Well I think you should have a dignified name." Ryou said affectionately, scratching the kitten behind the ears and around his neck, "How about you?" the little thing rolled happily on it's back and started purring insanely. "Why not give him a name from your play?" he suggested to me and I looked at the first page of Hamlet, displaying all the characters.  
  
"A cat named Hamlet." I mused, "Now there's the rub... a depressed creature that not only sleeps all day but also looks at suicide and death as a bat the finger game."  
  
Ryou poked me for my ridiculous puns but laughed none the less. "Fine we won't call him Hamlet. What else? Does Hamlet have a best friend or someone important? After all, you did find him for me, sweet prince." he teased.  
  
"Cute." I said sarcastically, though my smile gave away that I was amused the name. I looked at the characters list. "Hamlet's most beloved friend," I said quietly, brushing my fingers against the name only separated from Hamlet in the list by one name. I thought that was ironic and wondered if Shakespeare had thrown that in there as a bit of a joke. That in the end the whole reason they were torn apart from each other was because of uncontrollable events all surrounding the character dividing there two names. "Well, it's not Ophelia or Laertes that's for sure." I told him, "Hamlet does string Ophelia along but resents her because she always betrays him to her father and Laertes cares about his sister to much to like Hamlet."  
  
"Then Hamlet has no one at all he can trust?" Ryou looked almost sorrowful for a moment. I shook my head.  
  
"Not exactly." I replied brushing my fingers against the yarn tied about my wrist, tugging at it again thoughtfully. "Remember that mug that I have?"  
  
He nodded and glanced at me curiously, repeating the line, "'There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in our philosophy?'" he laughed a bit "I see now why it's your favorite line, it's because you're a ritual witch! You use magick to be in touch with the universe." I offered a mysterious smile and touched my nose briefly, which cause him to laugh. "Is Horatio the one you're thinking of?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Horatio. You remind me a lot of Horatio actually... you have the same tender, delicate, caring nature to you."  
  
"So Horatio is Hamlet's friend?"  
  
I tipped my head a bit, "Sure... you can say that..."  
  
He leaned his head in his hands, "So their not enemies, their not exactly friends but Hamlet confides in him then what are..." he paused then turned to me with a surprised expression. "Lovers?"  
  
I think I blushed slightly, but fixed my gaze unwaveringly from the book. "It doesn't really come out and say that their anymore then very good friends, but... I think their a couple."  
  
Ryou looked at the pages curiously as I started turning through them. "Why do you say that?"  
  
I paused a minute before a few words on the page caught my attention so I pointed them out. This was the passage that always made me believe and somehow always seemed to tug at the more romantic part of me that only seemed to exist when I saw this part of the play. "Here, Hamlet is preparing to set up the play to get a confession from his uncle and he's apparently in a hurry, but here he sees Horatio and calls out to him. Horatio is more then happy to come up to him and help him but Hamlet just tells Horatio 'thou art e'en as just a man As e'er my conversation cop'd withal.'"  
  
"That makes no sense to me." Ryou said, shaking his head.  
  
I smiled a bit, "Basically Hamlet is in a mad rush but everything stops simply so he can pull Horatio aside and simply talk to him and tell him in a nutshell, 'You are the better part of me'."  
  
Ryou chuckled, looking at me with a sort of vivid amusement I couldn't place, "And you think this means their together?"  
  
I shrugged, "I think its forbidden romance. After all he does try to love Ophelia as best he could but there's always something lacking, he just can't become attached to her as he should but he does attach himself to Horatio. When push comes to shove at the end, it's Horatio not Ophelia or his mother he writes to come and meet him. Besides, Horatio is a tender person and is obviously impressed with Hamlet's royal background. He always refers to himself as Hamlet's loving servant, he worries about Hamlet's sanity and wellbeing constantly and Hamlet adores it, always calling him his good friend and by his name, he calls no one else in the play by name unless he absolutely has too. Then of course there's the very end where first of all, Horatio offers to betray his morality that he holds so strongly so he can lie for Hamlet and save him, but Hamlet soothes him with more sweet words. When Hamlet lays dying Horatio gathers him into his arms and offers to die with him and in the end Hamlet makes Horatio promise to live for him then dies in his arms. It's bittersweet."  
  
"So why do you think this passage you wanted me to look at means something?" he asked.  
  
"Because," I replied letting a softened smile form on my lips, I can be horribly sentimental at times, though I rarely show it I can be such an emotional basket case, probably why I get angry so easily. Also probably why I like Shakespeare so much, I can put the emotions I feel into the words and don't have to show it myself. "This is basically where Hamlet confesses what he feels to Horatio." Ryou raised his head to look at me, marveling at me for a moment till I turned to him looking indigent at his scrutiny.   
  
"Whaaaat?"  
  
He laughed, and then cuddled up against me again, putting an arm about my waist using his free hand to still stroke his new friend for life. My heart jumped again and wondered if maybe I was going to have a heart attack or something with how it's been racing the last while. "I never pegged you as a romantic."  
  
"I never pegged you as an emotionally strong person either. So we were both wrong I suppose." I responded, slipping my arm around he shoulder to hold him closer to me, running my thumb over the soft skin of his neck. I could swear he sighed when I did it... but I could be wrong, could just be my thoughts getting carried away again. I can't help if I love his company.  
  
"Read it to me?" He asked softly, tucking his head into the crook of my neck. "The way Hamlet would say it?"  
  
I closed my eyes, just enjoying the sense of peace that had come over me. It was like being still after moving for along time. I suppose... I have been moving for a long time haven't I? I never stayed in a town more then a few weeks till I came here looking for the pharaoh and ended up finding so much more. But even then I was always on the move, always out on the town, always going somewhere if only to get this feeling of longing out of my system. I like this. This feeling of stability. I wondered if Hamlet found the same thing with Horatio. If the reason he loved him so much was because Horatio was always with him to be his support and believe in him when no one else would. I opened my eyes and looked at the page, reading from it with the same sense of peaceful devotedness.  
  
"Nay, do not think I flatter;  
  
For what advancement may I hope from thee,  
  
That no revenue hast, but thy good spirits,  
  
To feed and cloth thee? Why should the poor be flatter'd?  
  
No, let the candied tongue lick absurd pomp;  
  
And crook the pregnant hinges of the knee  
  
Where thrift may follow fawning. Dost thou hear?  
  
Since my soul was mistress of her choice,  
  
And could of men distinguish, her election  
  
Hath seal'd thee for herself: for thou hast been  
  
As one, in suffering all, that suffers nothing;  
  
A man that Fortune buffets and rewards  
  
Hast ta'en with equal thanks: and bless'd are those  
  
Whose blood and judgment are so well commingled  
  
That they are not a pipe for Fortune's finger  
  
To sound what stop she please. Give me that man  
  
That is not passion's slave, and I will wear him  
  
In my heart's core, ay, in my heart of heart,  
  
As I do thee."  
  
I paused a moment looking over the passage, it was sweet in its own sincere way and I wondered it he understood what it meant. The honesty that was behind it, it just didn't seem finished to me. I suppose, I wanted him to see exactly what had passed between the two, and why the verse had moved me now. So I gently ran my hand along his neck and the curve of his shoulder and started over again, using my own words.  
  
"No, don't think I'm saying this only to flatter you;  
  
What would I ever hope to gain from you,  
  
Who has no money or power, but your sweet nature,  
  
To even feed and cloth yourself? Why should someone flatter someone poor?  
  
No, let only those who are users and liars resort to dull flattery;  
  
And worship and use sweet words  
  
Only to gain something from it. Do you understand what I mean?  
  
Since my soul, instead of me, was in control of it own choices,  
  
And could tell every man apart, It chose  
  
To keep you for itself: for you have been  
  
Always composed, you've suffered all, and you show no suffering;  
  
You're a man that fortune whips and rewards  
  
And you take both the same amount of thanks: and blessed are those  
  
Whose passion and logic are so well combined  
  
Because they are not an instrument for Fortune  
  
To play with and amuse her as she pleases. Give me that man  
  
That is not a slave to any violent emotion, -"  
  
I pulled him a bit closer to me, raising my hand to brush his wild bangs from his bright brown eyes as he looked up at me with a tender affection I had never seen with anyone else before but I loved none the less.   
  
" – and I will hold him  
  
In the center of my heart, yes, in very soul,  
  
Like I do you."  
  
I kissed his forehead and he raised his head a bit shyly to watch my eyes again. I like that he watches my eyes, I don't know why, maybe it's that he can look through them and see the clear violet that once was... or should I say, as Bakura pointed out, was there again. "That is sweet. You really are a romantic." He said gently, smiling beautifully.  
  
"Only with you." I told him, lowering my hand to brush my finger tips against his cheek, "But hush, it's a secret." He laughed and I couldn't help but smile myself. I couldn't even think about Isis at that moment, he was everything...  
  
"What are you up to Ishtar?" A sharp voice chuckled, "Wooing him with poetry now are we?"  
  
I raised my eyes, glaring at the smirking figure in the doorway, "Oh can it Bakura." I growled "And shove that can down your throat and choke while you're at it."  
  
I took my arms from around Ryou to lean forward on my elbows and glare at him. He laughed leaning on the door frame, "Watching your language too! I though you'd tell me to shove it up my –"  
  
"Yami!" Ryou quickly cut him off with an overly thrilled smile, taking up his new best friend into his hands and laughing as the kitten mewed happily and batted at his bangs. "This is our new housemate! Malik found him and gave him to me!" He smiled at the kitten, "His name is Horatio after the Shakespeare's Hamlet." I blinked in surprise and had to stop myself from coughing because my breath seemed to vanish, then I just smile with a precarious thrill I couldn't place. The kitten mewed again happily. "Do you like that?" He started to purr and Ryou brought him to his chest. "Do you want to see him Bakura?"  
  
Bakura's face scrunched up, glaring his eyebrows raised in something closely likened to fear. "It's...a... ... cat..."  
  
I couldn't help but suddenly break out in a fit of uncontrolled laughter. "What's so funny?" Ryou asked, confused, looking at me then his darker who was taking a slow step backward.  
  
"Bakura is an Egyptian spirit, a tomb robber to boot!" I laughed "I totally forgot what Bakura would think. He would believe cats are the tomb guardians and can steel a tomb robber's soul. He's afraid little Horatio is here to keep him in line!"  
  
"I am not!!" Bakura retorted sharply, glaring at the kitten. Ryou started to smirk, surprisingly intimating his own yami very well.  
  
"Then you should come see him and get to know him because he'll be with us a loooong time."  
  
Bakura shook his head, "Nah, I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
"Aww... Bakura..." I mocked, "It's just a little kitten." I offered Ryou a mockingly innocent smile, "You should bring Horatio over to Bakaura and let them become friends."  
  
Ryou's devilish smirk broadened. "Damn you Ishtar..." My spirit friend hissed at me.  
  
"Yaaaammmiiii..." Ryou beckoned, rising up from the bed with the fluff ball in his arms. I think the little ball of joy was just as amused as Ryou was.  
  
"Keep away from me with thing." Bakura said sourly, with a threatening tone, taking another step back.  
  
"It's just a kitten, yami" Ryou chuckled as he walked up to his darker and Bakura promptly turned on his heals, bolting toward the stairs.  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU RYOU!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he cried.  
  
"Come on yami!! You're going to have to get used to him being around!"  
  
"RYOU!!! RA DAMN IT MALIK THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIMES YOU'RE ON MY DEATH LIST!!!!!!"  
  
I laughed looking out the door and listening to the racket as Ryou chased Bakura around. "Revenge is sweet Bakura!" I called out in response, then smiling to myself as I looked down at the passage on the open page. We were even for his rude intrusion, I had my time alone with Ryou and I learned something that at least I found significant. He cares about me; he remembered what I told him about my secret passion for English poetry. Oh Ra I think I'm blushing... I just basically declared everything I felt for him and I don't feel the least bit ashamed.  
  
Smiling is starting to feel natural to me and I look out the window, admiring the snow, then I see a spot of black and look a bit downward to see my sister looking through her car for something. Suddenly I don't feel as good and I run my hand through my hair. My eyes feel like there burning, that's weird, I wonder what that's supposed to mean... maybe I really am getting sick. My sister must have found whatever she wanted because she's walking back to the main lodge... I wanted to whisper 'Egypt' but instead I just start to unravel the red string from my wrist and sigh the word "Ryou..."  
  
8 8 8  
  
It's funny sometimes how a day can rush right by you. Maybe it was the fact that the three of us were together and believe it or not between Ryou and our games of singing, dancing and small magick spells and Bakura with his unique way of causing amusing havoc there wasn't a single dull moment. Time flew till three when Bakura grabbed Ryou by the wrist and without even consulting his hikari turned to me with an overly happy smile (which should be feared when on Bakura's face) and announced they were going to get ready for dinner at five. I know better then to question Bakura when he seems like he's about to do something he'll enjoy because that might mean I'll be an accomplice to some sort of 10 year crime. With that he and a very confused Ryou vanished from my sight and I have seen either of them since.  
  
Well that's not really true. I saw Bakura briefly when after 10 minutes of demanding that I be let into the bedroom for my clothes so I could get ready myself he opened the door, shoved my whole bag into my arms then slammed it in my face. Whatever.  
  
"Are you ready to go Malik?" a dark voice addresses me and I turn from my listening to the radio, placing my hand on my hip to look at Bakura who stood at the base of the stairs. He cracks a faint smile and looks me up and down making me feel a bit shy, and then he only laughs. "I guess you are." He grins a bit suggestively "You look good."  
  
I blink and step back, twisting my lips "Don't look at me like that, you're scaring me."  
  
He only chuckles in his typical way. "Bloody Rehorakhty, you know I don't mean it." He smirks, "But you do look good, I haven't seen you dressed to go out on the town for awhile. We usually don't bother getting dressed for it anymore."  
  
I shrug and smirk myself "No we don't, considering we walk around half the time dressed for the night life anyway."  
  
"No shit." He replies. I've known him long enough to know his sarcasm is actually a form of agreement and I don't talk it as being hostile. "I haven't seen you wear that in a long time."  
  
"Wear what?" I look down at myself, noting everything I had on, black cargo pants over sleek combat boots, my violet silk sleeveless shirt that hung open as always with my black clinging tank top underneath.   
  
"The shirt." He replies with a shrug. I run my fingers over the violet silk, watching it catch the light and change color to shaded purple in the folds and lavender white along the ridges, making it seem to ripple like smooth flowing water. It was Rishid who had found it just after Battle City when Isis insisted we should go to the mall as a small family. He said he thought it was the same shade as my eyes when I was young – I liked it because it was sleeveless and zipped up so I could wear it open just like I wore it now. Plus it did make my eyes stand out. Ra, I sound like a woman. "I haven't seen you wear it since the ritual of sealing the pharaoh."  
  
I make a soft noise, looking down at the material. I have worn it since then by I nearly forgot about wearing it when everyone was in Egypt to place all the items in the tablet. That was something... like a new chapter of my life, everything was finally over and it seemed the Pharaoh had finally been put to rest. I thought Bakura had gone on as well and we all figured the Millennium Items were gone for good... how the Puzzle and Ring returned is something beyond me, Yugi did it. As for why, that's simple, because the spirits simply wanted to return. It's really nothing more complex then that. Neither one of them has the shadow power they used to have now that their purposes in finding the pharaoh's memories and name are done so it's not like they disrupt anything. They simply just wanted to be here instead of waiting for everyone they would miss to cross. No, I had barely worn this since then.   
  
I don't know why. Maybe because the day felt too bittersweet to me and I didn't want to remember as the day my purpose really was over. As the day I had nothing to bind me anymore. Not even Bakura. I remember Ryou had been there, the lost look on his face after the door to the other side shut as if to cry out at them, 'but where do I go from here? Where do I go now that I'm on my own?' And I felt for him then because I knew that pain. I felt for him because he saved me when I nearly fell into it. I think I must have had that same expression. I crushed the liquid silk gently between my fingers; the two of us have come so far since then. And I wonder if either one of us has come far at all, Ryou and I – I think a part of us both had to leave that day and we've probably been looking for something to fill the hole ever since. Ryou has Bakura back, but his goal in living is not the same anymore. Neither is mine. Maybe we both have to find a new place in life now that our old one is gone. All this sentimentality over a shirt? Fuck I DO think too much! I only never wore it because Rishid must have disorganized the laundry (I know it had to be him because both Isis and I are far to picky to do such a thing) and for the last few months it's been in Isis' closet till she cleaned it out last weekend and gave it back to me.  
  
I just shove me hands into my pockets smartly. "It doesn't matter." I state and laugh in a flirtation tone, approaching him to tug teasingly on the collar of his outer shirt. "I haven't seen any of this before."  
  
"Don't look at me like that, you're scaring me." Bakura smirks.  
  
"I steel your games and you steel mine is that how this friendship works?" I laugh.  
  
"You fucking idiot!" He says sharply, "That's what this friendship was founded on!"  
  
"Point taken." I reply, "You've been running up Ryou's credit card again haven't you, look at this." I step back to gesture up and down. He wore black jeans that were tight enough to give his legs shape but not tight enough to cling to him. They were simply cut nicely to his shape. He had a black tank top that did form to his chest from what I could see of the shoulders looked like the sleeves had been ripped off and I say this because it was over laid with a shirt that was nearly identical to the one he wore during battle city only a bold midnight black instead of turquoise. A perfect look for the perfect devil. He looked like nothing but himself and that made it probably the best I've ever seen him looking. That not all about him though, I can't put my finger on it, I blink and flick his eyelid quickly.  
  
"Hey!!" he cries pulling back from my reach while I look at my finger then smirk displaying the heavy black streak on my finger to him.  
  
"Kohl on your eyes?" I laugh in spite of myself, "Who knew you'd return to your Egyptian make-up habits? Are you lips stained with ochre too? What inspired this now? Is it the Pharaoh?"  
  
He glares at me and smacks my hand away, hard, hard enough that I know it's bound to welt. I guess I just hit a sore spot. "No, I just found it in your bag from where you can't even function in the morning without painting your eyes and broke off a piece for myself."   
  
I shake my head. "For shame 'Kura." He only chuckles darkly and brushes his finger against my eye like I had his but I don't feel the need to protest since I pretty well know what's coming.  
  
"You're no better! Look at this," he turns his finger toward me showing the heavy black I always have along my eyes and a fine pale dust of lavender. "You've even resorted to using color."  
  
I shrug, "It's not like you can see it." I reply "It just makes my eye color stand out."  
  
"You're so Ra damn vain."  
  
"You're going to be reborn as the ass end of a peacock!"   
  
He pauses, "That's was pretty good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He looks up the stairs, an annoyed expression playing on his face. "What the hell is he doing?" he growls. "I doubt even the Pharaoh takes this long to finish getting ready."  
  
I laugh a bit again, "You're hung up on him again," his face fell into that angry, melancholy darkness that comes over him when something upsets him. "What's started this whole thing again?" I ask, even for Bakura he seems overly agitated and that worries me, if only because he is my oldest friend. "I thought you told me you'd gotten over what he did already and you weren't going to bother with him anymore."  
  
He snorts with disgust, "I would be – the fucking prick. I'll fill you in when we get to dinner, Ryou may come down in a minute and I don't want to get him on my case. He has better things to focus on at the moment." I raise an eyebrow at that statement but before I can ask, he continues, "I suppose I could turn the spot light on you and ask why you've taken to Ryou like a moth to a flame – but I already know why."  
  
I growl under my breath in reply, "Yeah, you'd like to think so. Why is it if you're so smart oh high and mighty tomb robber?"  
  
He casts me that snap look that makes you feel his gaze is cutting right through you. I sometimes hate that trait about him, how he always just figures out everything and seems to know everything you're trying to hide. "You never did stop loving him ever since you fluked into meeting him when you were looking for me, that's why." He concludes, taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one carelessly before returning the pack to his pocket. Something didn't seem right here...  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm being set up?" I growl, furrowing my brow at him.  
  
He gives me a suspiciously fake smile which comes off as looking evil, "I have no idea Malik." Before I can comment he turns to look up the stairs, blowing a string of smoke in complete annoyance. "Ryou! For the loving honor of Seckmet! Get your ass in gear and come on!"  
  
There was a moment of silence before I heard the bedroom door click. "I don't know about this, yami." Came the uneasy reply and I shot a look at Bakura to silently say You-had-a-hand-in-this! But he ignored me, rolling his eyes before calling back.  
  
"Oh give it up! You picked it out. Besides its just one night and you look fine."  
  
I heard a sigh from the upper landing and I walked to the very foot of the stairs, looking up. "Come on Ryou," I call out as encouragingly as humanly possible for me, "Let's see what he's done to you."  
  
There's a creek of floor boards as he steps toward the stairs, then entering into my vision, taking my breath away as if he had simply reached out and covered his lips with his hand. Standing still at the top of the stairs, sort of like an angel looking down from heaven at me as if as fascinated by me as I was him, then slowly step by step descended into my ruined world as if drawn by curiosity alone. He's beautiful, out of place against the laid back rough cut cabin backdrop, and that makes him all the more stunning to see. Deftly descending each step gracefully with only the barest brushing noise of his black jeans and with gentle ruffle of the completely unbuttoned white silk shirt that practically floats around him... with his hair finely brushed to a shine like this it almost gives him the impression of having translucent wings folded against his back, the only give away is how the silk wraps about his arms draping his shoulders and limbs. Yes he could pass off as heavens own if it weren't for that perfect smack of darkness the silk overlaid – that black leather tank top, catching the shadows to have a sheen of white wherever the light struck it, silver buckles up the front made sure the material clung to his skin showing the shape of his chest. There's not a bit of jewelry on him, or even a touch of make-up, and believe me I've looked at every inch of him to each detail – nothing, just him, radiant and pure, unaided beauty, a graceful angel with a brush of darkness – it's him completely. My heaven and my hell, my angel—coming down to me, he's gorgeous.  
  
"Malik?" he says questioningly and I blink, realizing that I had been blatantly staring. I try desperately to find my voice but I'm caught completely speechless, I can't help it! What is it about him that renders me completely off guard? Bakura casts a glance at me in my stunned state that immediately registers that I was having the reaction that he had been hoping for while Ryou just looked like he couldn't figure out for the life of him what was wrong with me.  
  
Bakura smiles and puts out his cigarette, reaching over the rail of the stairs and up toward Ryou who laughs a bit before putting his hand in Bakura's. The thief kisses the back of his lights hand affectionately, "See? You're stunning, Ryou." He laughs again, embarrassed, blushing enchantingly.  
  
I let my lips fall into a lazy smile as he turns to look at me, "You do." I say in a soft, charming tone, reaching out to him, "You're a vision, Angel." Bakura lets go of his hand and Ryou offers me a touched smile and lays his hand in mine.   
  
"You're a vision yourself, an Egyptian Prince." There are not fireworks or anything spectacular, no rush of electricity, just this odd warmth that spreads over me from his touch all the way across me from the crown of my head to the very tips of my toes... this feeling that this is what everything is supposed to be, this is what is real and what is right.   
  
With one touch – I can't even begin to say – like that thin strain of yarn has somehow re-bound itself to my wrist and has wrapped about his as well, telling me that I should never let him go. He is the angel I've always looked for and I'm bound to him as surely as his fingers are locked around mine. Damn it why does he have to look so damn good right now? It's taking me right out of my mind, right out of every defense I've ever had against letting him into my world. But he's here now... down from heaven in my world with me and I never want to let him go. How come he's the one who could always find a way to get around every barrier? How come he's found him way past this last defense I had? And why, for once, am I not upset with myself for letting him in? Why don't I care like I should?  
  
I smile gently as he steps down again to stand next to me, nearly chest to chest and I raise my hand to touch the shimmering silk along his shoulder then the silk that's disguised as strains of his hair. I twist a lock of it around my fingers and bring it to my lips, kissing the white tresses, making him smile sweetly again. "Then for this evening," I say to him taking his arm, "Can a Prince take an Angel out to dinner?"  
  
He slides him arm more securely into mine, stepping next to me and looking up at me like he was always made to stand right there beside me. "How about if you just take me to dinner instead?" he offers with that sweet, boyish smile of his.  
  
I nod and squeeze his arm gently, "I like that idea better." I tell him and then I gesture to the door. "Shall we?" I say.  
  
"Yes, we shall." Bakura says curtly, smacking me firmly in the back as he marched to the door. I glare at him but he only smirks at us smartly as he opens the door, adding on "I told you it would work, hikari." before stepping outside. Normally I'd run after him and try to choke him, but Ryou laughs and tugs on my arm enthusiastically. I laugh and let him lead me out the door.

* * *


End file.
